


The bright paladin in St. Louis

by amlago



Series: Bright Paladin [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hyena Xander Harris, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the last fight is over Xander doesn't leave the school. Instead he falls through a portal to another universe (Or rather, is swallowed by one since Anya made a dying wish to get him someplace safe, away from the Hellmouth, and given a second chance). A world with different kind of rules and monsters, a world where the vampires have rights and werecreatures can transform without the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Xander didn't even see the portal that opened up and swallowed him. He only knows that he one second was running for his life from the Hellmouth in the school and the next he's in the street. So it's not surprising that he stumbles and falls to his knees, still with a firm grip on his axe. The difference in volume first makes him think that he's gone deaf, but since he can still hear the voice addressing him he quickly realizes that his ears is still fine.

"Alexander Harris, it's my duty to inform you that according to Anyanka’s final wish you have been given a second chance."

"What about Anya?" Xander can't help but ask. Anya can't be dead, she's to Anya to die trying to stop the apocalypse.

"Alexander, Xander, I’m sorry but Anya died," the demon tells him and Xander finally recognize him.

"You’re Anya’s boss, you tried to recruit Willow."

The demon, D'Hoffryn, gives him a slightly impatient look.

” I never knew what Anyanka saw in you, the sex can’t be the only thing. As I was saying, according to Anyankas wish you are to be given a second chance," he glares when Xander opens his mouth to interrupt. "Since the powers that be don’t like you, you would never have had a second chance in your world. I have therefore transported you to this universe where you have the chance to be whatever it is you want to be."

"Are there shrimps?"

"What?"

"Are there shrimps in this universe? Because Anya talked about one where there were no shrimps and ok, so I don't really like shrimps but it still would be strange if there wasn't any. So are there shrimps?"

"Yes, shrimps exist. If you would shut up so I can finish and leave. As I was saying. Oh fuck it. Listen kid, if you would have stayed in your world The Powers would have tried to kill you because you seem to destroy prophesies as a hobby and that fucks up their plans. Here, there are no prophesies, so they will leave you alone. Instead he vampires are legal citizens and there are more were creatures than just wolves. I’m telling you this so you don't go and shop of the head of the first vampire you meet. Keep your head down until you know how it works here, that's all I’m saying. Now, you have the money in your pocket so you will be fine for a while."

"Can I just ask why this place, and where am I exactly?"

"St. Louis. And you're here because you can't pass as human, at least not for long and this is one of the few places that are not just going to kill you for being other."

"What do you mean I can't pass for human, I’m as human as you get, when you’re human."

"Uhu, let's see. Primal hyena spirit, dead soldier, fish creature and last but not least human servant to Dracula. And then there's your habit of breaking prophesies, being the White Knight, Wild Card and The one who Sees. Yes, I can see how that would make you a normal human being."

"Hey, I’m not his servant, or Renfield anymore, no more eating bugs for me! He told me he'd removed it."

"Really?"

"Well, no. but he said he made sure that no other vampire would be able to do the same thing, and oh god does this mean that he didn't remove it?"

"No, he didn't remove it he even gave you the second mark which is why no vampires can thrall you anymore. It’s fascinating actually. Growing up on the Hellmouth and all the different things inside you have made you immune to both lycanthrope and vampirism."

"Say what?"

"You can't be turned into a vampire or a were creature," he gazes at Xander for a moment. "It will be interesting to see how they will react to you. I think I will come back in a while just to see how it goes."

With those words he disappears and leaves behind a confused human in an alley.

 

Three weeks later Xander has a job and some place to live or at least sleep since he doesn't think the apartment can be said to be livable. But its roof over his head until he's manages to save enough money for something better, and it's better than sleeping on the streets.

Life here is odd. Everything is the same and at the same time different. There are vampires, but they don't vamp out when they eat, and they turn into corpses in the daytime. But the thing that creeps him out the most is that they are sexual creatures, some of them ooze sex and lust so much that it lures humans to them just by being themselves. The only vampire he's met before that even comes close to this is Spike with his leers and insinuating’s. Angel was too broody to have the same sex appeal and whenever he thinks of Dracula he's just disgusted.

And the weres. They’re hot. And he doesn't mean in the looking way, even most of those he met are that to. But their temperatures are higher than normal, it just makes him long to curl up next to the closest were and use him or her as a warm bottle. Stupid cold weather. He’s not used to this kind of climate. Give him deserts and sunny beaches not cold and rain. the clothes he's wearing doesn’t help either, not that it's cold in the club but he haven-t been able to buy a good jacket yet and the one he uses isn't very good at keeping him dry. At least he's inside working at the bar instead of standing in the door. The sound of screaming women snaps him out of his thoughts and he winces at the sound. Xander glances at the stage where a new person has stepped out. As were of some kind. At that is also a new freaking thing, suddenly he's able to tell if a person is a were or not, and even sometimes what kind of were. Vampires he can understand, but this. And he really didn't understand the screaming fans either.

He flashes a smile at a customer and gives her a glass of wine. The woman giggles and tries to pet his arm, but he manages to avoid the contact and goes to the next person instead. The hyena doesn’t really like it here, too much noise, pheromones and lust. Too many hungry eyes watching, too much like a prey.

Xander becomes aware of someone on his blind side and turns his head. At least they’ve learned not to sneak up on him and touch him, luckily for them the weres heals quickly. The nonhumans are fascinated by Xander. He can look vampires in the eyes, something he didn't know he wasn't supposed to do and the weres can sense something about him. Not all the time but most times there is something there and the times one of them manages to startle him those closes to him can feel alpha power radiating. After the first time a couple of weres and vampires became curious and tried to startle him again in an attempt to figure him out. They stopped when he couldn't suppress the instinctual flinch and the way he managed to break the weres arm. Now they hover just out of reach until he notice them or make enough noise so he can't miss them. But with the music and sounds it's better for them to just wait. It never takes long for him to know that someone is there. While they're not categorized as enemies in his subconscious, they are not friend either so he's always aware when they come close to him. Xander turns.

"Nate, what can I do for you?" he wipes his hands on a towel and gives the other a smile.

"The owner wants to see you," Xander’s smile disappears and he frowns making Nathaniel shuffle his feet.

"Now? I’m in the middle of work," and not to mention that the master of the city had never asked for him before.

Nathaniel gives him a look that clearly states that that was a dumb question. Xander sighs and turns to his bartender partner.

"Well, apparently his highness wants to see me so you're on your own with the screaming masses." when he turns back, Nathaniel is trying to keep the wandering hand of one of the patron of his body. "Sorry ladies he has some business with me. I’m sure he'll entertain you some other time. Lead the way Nate."

Xander grabs the others hand and pulls him away.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. Whose bright idea was it to send you out among the horde?"

Xander really whished that the stupid hyena would shut up about kittens every time Nathaniel was near. Apparently she saw him and some of the other weres as babies no matter how old they were. Xander didn't want to know why, but even he could tell that Nate had been broken somewhere in the past. It’s not until they're at the door to the office that Xander realizes that he's still holding the others hand. He quickly releases it and gives Nate an embarrassed smile.

"So, sorry for pulling you along I’ll let you get back to," he waives his hand around.

Nathaniel gives him a small smirk before leaving and Xander knocks on the door.

 

Jean Claude is curious about his newest employee. Alexander, or rather Xander, is something of a mystery. So far he has not met the young man himself, but according to rumors he has powers. Whether the young man uses them for good or bad is another question since he has so far tried to stay under the radar. Something he's managed except for one incident, and then he'd been provoked. When the knock comes the master vampire is filled with anticipation.

"Enter."

The young man is and isn't what he expected. He’s more, not innocent, but perhaps pure is the right word. The chocolate brown eye meets his before the young man apparently remembers that he shouldn't make eye contact with vampires and he looks away. Not that Jean Claude believes that he would be able to use his power on the other, the younger man is filled with some subtle power of his own. Almost like a were, but not quite. And he also seems to bear the mark of a vampire on him, the questions is why that vampire hasn't claimed him yet.

"So, if this is about me breaking Paul’s arm I already apologized and he said it was ok, and that it was his fault for sneaking up on me like that. So I hope you're not going to fire me or anything like that, because that would like totally suck and, eh, not in a good way."

"Please sit," Xander flops down in the sofa and visibly make himself shut up. "Xander, do you like working here?"

"Uhm, yes?" he answers confused. "Well, except the screaming because it gives me headaches sometimes, and the pheromones, but yeah. The pay is nice and I suppose that the entertainment is nice if you’re into that kind of thing." Jean Claude just raises an eyebrow, not saying anything. One thing everyone had been clear on is that Xander rambles and doesn't lie. He might not give away anything he doesn’t want to, like his past but he speaks the truth. "I mean it's kind of freaks me out sometimes when they're all bendy or something and aren't they cold on the stage wearing so little."

"So you wouldn’t be interested in taking the stage?"

Xander lets out a surprised laugh.

"Have you seen me? I thought you needed to look good for that. And be able to dance, I would most likely fall of if I tried." he shifts uncomfortable. "And all those eyes, no thank you. Wait, you’re not trying to make me dance are you?"

"No, it was just a question. But I don't see why you would be worried about your looks, they are more than enough," Jean Claude leans forward. "You’re a very beautiful person Alexander."

Xander just snorts, clearly not believing the vampire.

"Xander, what's the name of the vampire that marked you?"

"See, now we have a problem. Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me, so why should I tell you?"

"Well, since you're not with him or her I can only assume that it was against your will or that they don't care about you. If it was against your will I can protect you from him or her or else I can try and get in contact with it."

"Well, ah. Thanks I guess, but that's not necessary. It’s not like he can do anything to me now even if he wanted to."

"No?" interesting, Jean Claude knew that the vampire must be alive since the marks still existed so there must be something else that stopped him. Before he could ask anything else the door opened and Anita stalked inside, clearly angry about something.

The way Xander reacted to her shoved that he saw her as a threat, something he hadn't thought about Jean Claude. The young man tensed, and stilled like a prey in the present of a predator.

"Ma petit, I was in the middle of something, what's the problem?"

Anita glances at Xander but clearly dismisses him as unimportant, missing the way he narrows his eye at the snub.

"You can talk with your new boy toy some other time," she says and waives him away.

Xander stands and takes a two step towards the door.

"Xander, stay. We weren't finished yet."

Xander freezes at the command and looks between them, trying to decide who to obey.

"I can come back later or some other time when you're not busy," he offers.

"Non, you will stay."

Xander doesn't look pleased but stays put where he is. Warily keeping his eye on Anita who's marching back and forth. She suddenly whirls and focuses on Xander.

"What are you?" she demands, her hand going towards her gun.

"Uhm, the bartender, or at least one of them since we're more than one."

Jean Claude can't help to snicker, which earns him a glare.

"No, I mean what are you? You’re not human."

"I’m pretty sure that I am actually."

"Ma petit," the vampire tries to intervene before something happens but is too late.

Anita narrows her eyes and lets her animals come forward hoping to force Xander to either shift or making his animal known. Xander just stands there, unmoving with the hyena laughing in his head over the small alphas. For Anita it feels like she's up against something so big and vast that there's no end to it. Her wolf is disturbed but the felines seem happy but unwilling to force whatever it is to submit. To her dismay they seem more willing to submit themselves than anything. And through all that the young man just stands there, like he doesn't even notice the powers around him. Frustrated she tries to push, but her animals refuses to do anything and instead her vampire powers rises.

Now Xander reacts and gives her a suspicious look while taking a step back. Anita isn't sure why it feels so important for her to make the younger man react to her but it is. When he takes a step back she feels triumphal and let’s more power loose, ignoring Jean Claude’s plea to stop. When the power brushes against Xander he gives a disgusted look.

"No, I’m not interested in being anybody’s snack."

But she's too far gone and can't stop the ardeur. When the strange power tries to invade Xander his eyes suddenly turns into a glowing green and with a growl he smashes the power back at her. As Anita falls unconscious he clutches his head with a groan of pain. He shies away from the vampire when he comes closer and is out of the room. Outside the sounds and smells from the clubs assault his senses and he almost blacks out. He curls up and whimpers before the hyena takes control and leads him outside where he throws up. The cold isn't as important as getting back to the lair and Xander stumbles away from the club.

Inside Jean Claude has called Jason and asked him to keep an eye on Xander. The werewolf glances at Anita who's lying on the sofa, clearly trying to decide if he should ask what happened or not.

"Ma petit tried to force Alexander to show what he is, but lost control over the ardeur. Alexander wasn't willing to feed it and pushed it back to her."

"You can do that?"

"I have never met someone who could, but I have heard stories about it. It takes someone special to be able to do something like that. Now my wolf, please take care of our young man since he seemed to be in pain when he left here."

Jason grabs Nathaniel, because Xander won't be able to see him as a threat, and tries to track the other. Luckily someone saw Xander stumble outside and from there it's easy to follow the other. Xander is clearly in pain and not completely stable on his feet. He moves with a stumble with movements where he's almost graceful. Xander doesn't notice them as he waives his way through alleys and backstreets going deeper and deeper into the more poorer parts. After about twenty minutes he stops before a building and enters. Jason and Nathaniel give each other horrified looks, the building should be condemned, it's a miracle it hasn't fallen down yet. With growing horror they step inside and move up the stairs until they're outside what appears to be Xander’s apartment. They can hear him moving around for a moment before it become quiet again. After waiting for a couple of minutes Jason tries the door, finding it locked. But the lock is so bad that a firm shove opens the door for them. The two weres creeps inside and looks around. An old table with two chairs is the only furniture in the so called kitchen, the living room part is bare and the bedroom only has a mattress on the floor with Xander laying on it under a mountain of blankets. Nathaniel makes an unhappy noise and quickly moves closer to Xander. It’s clear that the young man is unconscious and he doesn't even twitch when Nathaniel gives him a shake. Xander’s skin is cold and clammy, and he's pale. To pale to be healthy.

"I’m making a call, we can't leave him here," Jason tells the other and pulls out his cellphone.

Soon there's a car parked outside and more weres in the apartment. They quickly pack everything that’s of some value, not that there's much of it. Some clothes, a little food, a couple of books and an axe. They find two stashes of money hidden, one in one of the socks and one in a cereal box. They hope that's all, but they don't feel like staying any longer than necessary, and if they must they can always give Xander some other money. Xander doesn't react while this is taking place, not even when Nathaniel lifts him and carries him to the car. They discus if they should take him to the hospital, but since the problem most likely is of the supernatural kind, it's not like the doctors should be able to help him anyway. Instead they take him to an empty room under the circus. A bed is quickly found and placed there and Nathaniel places Xander on it.

Jason shoos everyone away until it's just the three of them again.

"We should remove his clothes," he tells Nathaniel.

Xander has more scars than they thought he would have. Some is clearly from battle, but some is older and familiar to both of them.

"It’s no wonder that he flinches sometimes, he's not old enough to have trained over what he learned as a kid," Jason runs his fingers over one of the scars feeling the slight imperfection on the skin.

"I’m not sure what some of these scars are from, it's not from anything I’ve ever seen." Nathaniel shoves Jason’s hand away and tucks Xander in.

Xander still looks cold though and after a moment of hesitation the two weres crawls into bed with him, not really sure how he will react when he wakes up.

 

Xander wakes up surrounded by warmth, something he hasn't done since he was relocated to this new and strange dimension. For a few second he just enjoys it, before his brain wake up enough and tells him that this is wrong. His whole body freezes before his flight instincts kick in and he finds himself on the floor. He’s not awake enough to figure out what's going on and just scrambles through the closest door. As he automatically locks the door behind him and slides down so he's sitting on the cold stone floor he realizes he's locked himself in a bathroom. And that he's not wearing any clothes besides his boxers.

"No need to panic, just because you don't remember much doesn't mean there's not a good explanation for waking up in bed with someone." he thumps his head against the door while muttering to himself. "I wish I could go home, I really really wish it."

"Xander? Are you alright?" he recognizes Nathaniel voice at the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I’m fine! Just having a mildly freak-out or something, nothing to worry about!"

"Can you open the door?"

"Yes, but I rather I didn't. Just let me have my freak-out in peace," his headache doesn't really get any better by him thumping his head against the door, but he's not sure he can stop. "Why aren't I wearing any clothes?"

"We removed them because it's not comfortable to sleep in clothes. Xander, please open the door."

"Yeah, ok." Xander can't see Nathaniel as someone dangerous, he knows he should but the other always scream victim to him.

He unlocks the door and shuffles to sit under the sink instead. The door wouldn't be able to stop whoever outside anyway. Before he can start banging his head against the wall the door opens and Nathaniel crawls inside, close to the floor. Nathaniel crawls over to Xander and wraps himself around the other, holding his head still so he can't hurt himself that way again. When Xander stars to tense he offers his neck in a submissive gesture which makes Xander relax again.

"Why are you naked?"

"I was sleeping in the bed when you fell of, clothes didn't seem important."

"Please tell me there was no sex of any kind."

"No sex, just comfort."

"Oh, good. I don't think I could handle that."

"I think I’m insulted, should I be insulted?" Jason pokes his head into the bathroom and then quickly comes inside. "You know, the bathroom floor isn't something I would call cozy, why don't you come back to bed. You can still have your freak-out there, but at least you would be comfortable while having it." he offers his hand to Xander and pulls him up when the other accepts it.

"Fine, but I’m not having any sex with you, no sexing the Xander." he lets himself be led to the bed and pulled down again. "This is me freaking out quietly," he mumbles tiredly before falling asleep again.

"I think I like the way he freaks out," Jason smirks and presses closer to the sleeping young man.

The next time Xander wakes up he's tangled up with the other two, laying half atop Nathaniel with Jason at his back.

"Meh," he manages to say while his brain plays catch up with the situation. "Coffee, I really need coffee before this makes any sense."

"Sure, we can get coffee, but I’m not sure that things will make more sense or not," Jason tells him while nuzzling his neck. "Or, we can just stay in bed." he strokes Xander’s side but is stopped by Xander who grabs his hand.

"Coffee and something with sugar." Xander sits up and looks around the room for the first time. "Where am I anyway? And where are my clothes?"

"We’re under the circus, this room was unoccupied and we couldn't just leave you in that apartment," Nathaniel gives Xander a worried look, afraid that the other will get angry.

"I’m well aware that it's a dump, but it's not like I have a lot of money. At least it's roof over my head."

"Barely," Jason mutters while getting dressed.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we all can have bloodsucking sugar daddy’s or freaky zoo ladies to pay the rent, can we."

"What?"

"Yes, what? I understood what you meant with the bloodsucking."

"That Anita? She had like lots of animals inside her, it was totally freaky and then she tried to wham me. I don't do the wham thing." Xander grimace when he remembers what happened, he wonders if this means he's out of a job now.

He’ll have to try and pack his stuff after breakfast and sneak away. Attacking the boss' girlfriend was not a career move. It was just luck that they hadn't decided to rip his throat out or something like that. Xander wonders if it is enough to just lay low for a while or if he should try and leave the city. It isn't like there is anything that ties him here, or anywhere else in this world. The only reason he's still in the city is the hope that Willow or someone else would be able to find him and get him back. Not that he still believes that it will happen, if he ever did.

"I don't know what you did to Anita, but whatever it was it packed a lot of punch, you knocked her out."

"Great," Xander sights and runs his hand through his hair.

Nathaniel gives him a smile but that doesn't ease his worries. Luckily they come to what appears to be the common kitchen area. There are some weres there but most of them ignore the three after greeting them. Xander zooms in on the coffee and makes his way over there. He quickly fills a cup and takes a big swallow, ignoring the heat.

"Ah, coffee, the brain for evil chaotic demon goddesses," he ignores the confused looks he gets. "No donuts? Where are all the sugary treats?"

"You can't eat donuts for breakfast," Nathaniel tells him aghast. "You need to eat something nutrient for breakfast. Go and sit down and I will make you something."

"That’s ok, I can probably find some cereals or something."

"Sit down," Nathaniel tells him sternly and Xander sits down on the nearest chair.

"Bossy," he complains and lays his head on the table. But he eats the omelets Nathaniel gives him without complaints, clearly enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Asher looks down on the dance floor. Watching the people moving to the music. He can easily pick out those that are were or vampires from the way they flow with the music instead of just moving. As he watches he sees one of the human who looks like he's just all limbs and no grace at the dance floor. But as he continues to watch in mild amusement Jason arrives there and puts his hands on the others waist. And suddenly it's like the human hears the music and the rhythmic for the first time as he starts to move with grace similar to the were. the young man throws his head back and laugh at something the other says and is suddenly the one who leads easily taking over. Asher finds himself unable to take his eyes of the young man as he loses himself to the music and the bodies around him. It’s only when he becomes aware of his surrounding that he once again loses his gracefulness. Asher almost wishes that he was the one down there with the young man instead of Jean Claude’s wolf. He almost takes a step back when the young man suddenly looks up, right at him, and his eye flashes green for a second. Asher is forced to grab the railing to stop himself from going down to the dance floor. The moment is broken when something else catches the young man’s attention and he looks away again. Asher makes himself look away for a moment and when he turns back the man is gone.

 

Xander doesn't understand why Jean Claude had asked him to be there when the other vampires and their courts met with the locals. But since the vampire is the boss and he really wants to have a job he agreed. He almost balked when he saw the clothes he was supposed to wear. Well, the leather pants weren’t so bad, they were tight but not so tight they were restricting his movement. No, it was the shirt and the frills on it. It made him look like a derange pirate. Luckily he managed to convince the vampire that he could wear a skintight t-shirt instead. Xander isn.t really sure what had happened because he knew for a fact that he didn't own something that tight, but there it had been and he had agreed before realizing that it looked painted on. It still was an upgrade from the frills in Xander’s mind.

Xander’s skin is crawling with all the supernatural being around him, but he plasters on his best smile and mans the bar. At least the weres and the human servants are ordering from time to time, so he has something to do besides looking like eye candy. It also helps that he knows most of the local weres and can chat with them. Still, he's somewhat certain that this is a test of some kind, he's just not sure if it's a test for him or the visiting vampires.

"Such lovely brown color," a female vampire coos at him and tries to pet his cheek.

Xander automatically takes a step back, forgetting once again not to meet the vampire’s eyes.

"Thanks, but I prefer it when people keep their hands of my face. I wouldn't want to lose the one I still have."

She gives him a confused look when he steps away, but then starts smirking.

"Jean Claude finds the most interesting humans." she steps closer again and Xander takes another step back, ware of the wall that's just a couple of more steps behind him. "Do you want to play, little boy? I can make you feel so good, better than you ever felt before I kill you."

"How about no," Xander wants to take a step to the side but is stopped by another vampire. "Trust me, you don't want to do this."

"Oh, I think we do," a male were purrs in his ear and grabs his arms.

Xander looks around but can see that no one is going to interfere. They were throws him against the wall and he's lucky that his head doesn't smack into it. Before he can get to his feet again one of the vampires grabs him by his neck and forces his head to the side. The hand cuts of the air and it's not long before black spots starts forming in his vision. Xander tries to claw at the hand holding him, but the vampire just gives him a shake until he subsides. The only thing he can do is bare his teeth in defiance and the vampire laughs at him.

"Little boys shouldn't be out to play after bedtime."

"Great, you're crazier than Dru," Xander manages to say before he's out of air.

As the vampire laughs again the hyena starts giggling in his head until that's all he can hear. Suddenly every person in the room’s attentions is on the shadows behind Xander as an animal giggle comes from there and suddenly a big hyena steps out. She’s closely followed by four smaller and mistier hyenas that are silently laughing. They surround Xander and the larger one passes through him and attacks the vampire holding him, biting of the hand.

Xander lands with a thump, throwing the hand away from himself and stills as he takes in the animals around him.

"Hey Heidi," he tells the closest and runs a shaking hand over her head. The hyena buts the head silently in answer. A growl makes him look up at the largest hyena. "Hey girl, I’m ok. See, I’m standing."

It takes two tries but Xander manages to stand up, pulling out a stake and a knife so he can defend himself. He knows that the hyenas won’t help him if he appears weak and helpless.

As the vampire rush him with an enraged growl he stakes her and quickly pulls it out again in case he needs it for more vampires. He then reacts to a threat coming from his blind side with a slash of his knife, managing to slash the weres throat. He quickly moves to the side so the blood will miss him and lifts his weapons again in defense, the pack moving around him keeping everyone away. The last vampire snarls but hesitates in attacking him, which lead to the pack making the first move. As they surround her she tries backing away suddenly afraid. The alpha lounges bringing her down and the rest of them are quickly there tearing the vampire to pieces. One of them drops a piece in front of Xander with a silent laugh before disappearing.

"Gee, thanks Kyle," Xander mutters and kicks the bloody piece away with a grimace.

The other three ghostly hyenas also disappear, leaving the alpha with Xander. They look at each other until a vampire slowly makes his way to them. The vampire holds his hands out in a disarming gesture as he comes closer and Xander eyes him warily. Still on edge and with adrenaline pumping he's not sure how to react to an apparently on threatening vampire. He narrows his eye in warning when the other gets to close for comfort, but since the vampire doesn’t attack he hold still. The blond vampire runs his hand over the hyena and Xander tries to suppress a shiver as he feel the caress over the bond. He holds still when the vampire reaches out and strokes him over his chin, removing a drop of blood he's been unable to miss. Against his will he tracks as the vampire licks his finger clean of the blood, taking a step back and blushing. As the vampire continues crowing closer Xander continues backing away, not knowing what to do when the other doesn't attack. Before he knows it they're out of the room and in the corridor outside, his back hitting the wall. The vampire herds him into the closest bathroom and shuts the door behind them. Before Xander can figure out what's going on the other is kissing him, almost devouring his mouth. Xander’s brains shuts down and he just clings to the other, trying to fight for dominance but not succeeding. As the kiss ends Xander just stares at the other, panting. The other smirks at him before dropping to his knees, pulling the zipper down and swallowing Xander whole. Xander keens, a completely animal sound coming from his mouth as he tries to hold still. The others hands on his hips gets him thrusting into the eager mouth. It doesn’t take much until he comes and the other swallows him down. Xander’s knees give out and he slides down, making him come face to face with the other.

"I don't, I’ve never," he stutters and tries to waive his hand around in explanation. He takes a deep breath to clear his head, living with Anya has removed any embarrassment for sex he's ever had. "I’ve never been with a guy."

"Do you see yourself as straight, as you Americans call it?"

"What? No, I’ve known I can be attracted to guys since I was sixteen or so," he hurries to say, not wanting to insult the other. "I mean I would have done Spike if he hadn’t been evil or I love with first Dru and then Buffy. I just meant that I can't, eh, do the same to you. I can give you a hand if you want but nothing else. To be honest I would probably choke or something and I don't think I want my first attempt to a blow job to be in a bathroom, with someone I don't know. You know? Not that you don't seem, nice? Or something, but I don't know you and..."

The vampire shuts him off with a kiss only stopping when a rumbling sound can be heard.

"Oh, hey girl," Xander says dazed and shudders when the vampire strokes her ears.

The hyena gives the vampire a lick on the hand before merging with Xander, making him gasp and clutch’s his head. "Stupid hyena."

"What are you?"

"Human, but with a few quirks," he offers the vampire a smile. "So, this is probably a stupid and let’s face it awkward question, but what's your name?"

"I’m Asher," Asher tells him, with a disbelieving tone.

"Hey Asher, nice to meet you and all that. I’m Xander by the way."

"You’re quite calm for someone who just had his sexual experience with a man he doesn't know."

"Yeah, well welcome to my life. Let’s just say that this isn't the strangest thing that's happened to me, or the freakiest or anything else. Not that it was freaky, just very very hot and I’m shutting my mouth now."

Asher smiles amused and pull the other up and tuck him in, making Xander blush. Asher can't help pulling the younger man in for a last kiss.

"We should get back."

"Yeah, ok," Xander has a hold on Asher’s arms as he tries to catch his breath. "I should probably go back to work, if I still have one that is. And, oh, god, Nate and Jason is going to smell the sex on me. I can just imagine the teasing. Perhaps I can just go back to my room and refuse to see them for a week or so."

"Do you think that would help?" Asher says curious as he leads the other towards to room again.

"Well, probably not,” Xander flashes him a wide grin. "But it would have been fun to try. To see how long it would take them to break down the door in their worry. They do that, worry," he says sounding slightly baffled by it.

Before Asher can say anything else they're back and Xander makes a beeline towards the bar. Asher watches as the two weres cuts him of and tries to check him for damages before Nathaniel is called back by Anita.

Anita isn't looking very happy and takes a firm grip of Nathaniel while giving Xander an evil look. She tries to grab Asher to, but he evades and instead goes to stand by Jean Claude. It’s clear that if she could she would make Jason stay away from the other man. Jason just smirks at Anita, his arms around the other with his head on Xander’s shoulder. Xander ignores him with ease, clearly shoving that this isn't the first time the other has done this. Asher wonders briefly if he should feel jealous, but there's nothing sexual about it and he knows for a fact that Xander doesn’t see Jason as a potential partner. Besides, they look good together.

Apparently he isn't the only one thinking so, because it's not long before Gregory and Stephen makes their way over to the bar. It’s easy to interpret Xander’s body language, he's clearly not as comfortable with these two as Jason. But he lets them crowd his personal space after a while when neither has made a threatening move or seemed inclined to retreat. He gives them a soda each and then ignores them when someone comes to order. As the night goes by the visiting courts all make it over to the bar at one time or another. But they keep their distance, while at the same time trying to figure our Xander’s loyalties and powers. It’s not entirely clear how Xander categories the threat potentials of those around him. But one thing becomes clear, the submissive aren't seen as a threat no matter how powerful they are and are the only ones besides Jason that doesn't make him twitch.

When Xander understands that the twin weres are going to be a fixture he gives them a bowl of nuts and then bullies them into helping him at the bar. Jason hangs around for a while before returning to Jean Claude and his duties. But comes over from time to time the rest of the night. Nathaniel is kept at Anita’s side, but he keeps looking over and giving Xander smiles.

Xander isn't sure why the two weres have decided to adopt him, but they fill the whole that his friends and his old pack left behind. They’re not pack, but the potential is there and they would become pack if he let them. And then there is Asher, a name he's heard but the first time he met the vampire.

"So, tell me. How was it with Asher?" Jason asks again as he once again is back and plastered at Xander’s side. Apparently he's going to keep asking until he gets an answer.

"Well, it seems I have a thing for blonds that can snap me in half if they wants to."

"Really," Jason says excited. Happy to finally get an answer, even though it doesn't tell him anything. But he's well aware of all the persons listening in on them so he doesn't ask anything else, at least for the moment. "If that's your type I can always dye my hair," he lets a hand run over Xander’s body suggestively.

"Uh huh," Xander isn't impressed and just smacks his hand when it gets too far.

Xander just wishes that the night will end soon. His energy level is dropping fast, mostly because of the hyenas and he's more interested in snuggling under the blanket in his bed that trying to make nice with the monsters. And all his instinct screams that they are monsters, not all of them but most. And he also wants to have a private freak-out since he didn't even know that the primal spirit could come out and then after that he'd had his first sexual experience with a man. A vampire. He just hoped that Asher wasn't going to turn all broody or something like that.

Luckily for Xander it's not so long before the meeting or whatever the vampires wants to call it is over for the night. Xander waits until the vampires and their courts have left before edging closer to the doorway. It seems like they really left so after one last glance around he leaves the room, hurrying towards his own room.

Jason is waiting for him outside and Xander just gives him a tired glare before letting the other inside. As they're snuggling together Xander can't help wondering why the other is there, but he's too tired to ask and Jason’s presence is familiar and safe.

 

Xander is working the bar as usual when D'Hoffryn walks in.

"I’m taking a break," without waiting for a confirmation Xander is over the bar and stalking towards the demon.

He doesn't notice the way people parts before him, to focused on his prey.

"Ah, Xander what a pleasant surprise," dxx says as Xander pulls him to the nearest empty table.

"Why are you here? Does this means that I can come home?"

"Ah, no, I’m terribly sorry that's not going too happened. The powers won’t let you return. This is more of a social visit," he ignores Xander’s disbelieving look. "I wanted to bring you this." he pulls up a familiar necklace.

"That’s Anya’s."

"Yes it is. The problem is that as long as I have it I’m supposed to find a new employer for it. It’s just that it's been Anyanka's for so long that I can't bring myself to do so. I was therefore hoping that you would wear it."

"Right and it would do what to me?"

"Nothing, well it might offer you some extra protection. But it only works for vengeance demons, which doesn't exist here so nothing."

He lets Xander take the necklace and play with it for a couple of minutes.

"Sure, why not. It would be nice to have something to remember Anya from."

"If you let me put it on you nobody will be able to remove it from you by force," Xander gives him a look before he bends his head and lets the demon put the necklace on him.

The only thing that’s happens is a tingly feeling that he always gets when someone does magic around him.

"Right, I had just one more thing for you," the demon pulls out two photo albums. "I was by Willow and she asked me to give you this."

"You went by Willow." for the first time the demon looks nervous. But before he can say anything Xander slams his head down on the table. "I’m only going to say this once so listen closely. You will not grant them any wishes, or grant anybody any wishes that would hurt them. If one of them dies and I find out that you had anything to do with it I will hunt you down and tear you apart. I don’t care what the powers say. Know this, I will find out and I will hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, white knight I understand. I give you my word that I’ll stay away from those you count as yours."

"Good," Xander’s lets him up again. "That wasn't so bad was it? No blood or dismemberment or anything like that. Can you tell me anything about how they are before you go?"

"Trying to find all the slayers, stop the apocalypse and find a way to get you back. Oh, and Spike is back. I’m not sure how it happened but apparently he's staying with angel in la for the moment."

"Spike is staying with dead boy?"

"Yeah I know but stranger things have happened. And they are family."

"Huh, well if you would meet blondie you can tell him that if he gets tired of tall, dark and broody he can always come here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think he would get a kick out of the vampires here."

"Well, I’ll make sure to remember mention that to him. Now I really must get going, can leave for too long or else the powers will get suspicious."

"Yeah, ok. Thank you for bringing this."

"It was my honor white knight."

D'Hoffryn stands and quickly leaves the bar. Xander pulls the albums to him and strokes the front page before standing and going to his room. There is no way that he will leave the albums in the bar for the rest of the night, anybody can get a hand on them. At least his room is warded against people coming in uninvited, well except for Jason and Nate who comes and go so often he sometimes think they're living there.

Unknown by Xander a vampire and a were follows the demon outside but loses him when he disappears in an alley.

Asher has seen the man, or perhaps being is the right word since he wasn’t human, come into the bar. His interest was caught when he saw Xander’s reaction. Asher watched the interaction between the two. It was clear that Xander didn't trust the other, but he still lowered his head so the man could out some kind of necklace in him. It made him swallow a growl that threatened to break free. And then the man must have said something because the next moment Xander had him face down on the table and was whispering something in his ear. Asher whished he was close enough to hear what they said to each other, but it was impossible to sneak up on Xander. He really didn’t understand the interaction between the two, it went from passive to aggressive in a second and then back to neutral again as the man gave Xander two books. It then ended almost positive before the man, or creature his instinct screamed, left the bar. Xander went towards the backdoor that led to his and the others room but Asher followed the creature outside. He saw him turn the corner into an alley and quickly made his way over, just so find it empty. He wasn't surprised to find Jason at his side but there was nothing that could explain where the creature had disappeared to.

"Xander is just full of surprises isn't he," Jason flashes him a smile before hurrying inside again, moat likely to find Xander.

Asher gives the alley a final look and goes inside to. Perhaps he can convince Xander to answer some of the questions that surrounds him. He’s just afraid to push too hard and make the younger man run. Asher is well aware how close it was that Xander ran last time they took an interest in his life and made him move into an availably room instead of his so called apartment. He’s gone by the building just to see where Xander had lived and had almost been sick of the thought of someone living there, especially Xander.

Asher stops at the door leading to Xander’s room and takes a breath before knocking. He isn't surprised when it's Jason who opens the door and he can see the other sitting on the bed looking through one of the books. What he hadn't expected was the tears that ran down Xander’s cheeks.

"Xander," Asher’s voice is pleading since he can't step inside the room without an invitation.

At his voice Xander looks up trying to smile but failing.

"Asher, you can come inside," his voice is bleak and Asher misses the life it usually has.

But instead of saying anything else he just steps inside and goes over to the bed. Jason curls around Xander but Asher just stands there until Xander reaches out to him, inviting him to join them. It’s a long time since he’s been invited into the bed of someone he’s attracted to and not wanted to have sex with them. But for the moment he's content by just curling up with the other two and trying to give Xander the support he needs.

"Oh, god. This is ridiculous, I’m fine," Xander tells them. "It’s just, you know memories."

"Please tell us," Asher requests while Jason flips open the first page in the book, or rather album.

There in the first picture are three children, two boys and a girl. They are around five or so and smiling. Asher can see that Xander is one of the boys since he stills has the same smile, but the other two are strangers.

"This is me, Willow and Jessie," Xander gently runs his fingers over the photo. "I met Willow in kindergarten, there was this yellow crayon. Anyway, we became friends and then there was Jessie. The three of us was best friend while growing up."

He turns the page and there are more pictures of them growing older as he flips the pages. There are some other children sometimes, but mostly there are pictures of them three. Asher wants to ask questions about his childhood but keeps quiet, letting Xander decide what to tell them or not tell them.

"Oh, my god, it's Cordelia. We used to hate her, had a club and everything. Jessie had a crush on her later, but she ignored him since he was beneath her. Well, to be fair she ignored most people since they weren't up to her standard. I forgot to ask where she is now. I hope she's ok." he glances at the other two. "Believe it or not we had a thing going on for a while in high school, she went from enemy, to maybe friend, to girlfriend if you can call it that, to friend and ally until she left."

He quickly flips another couple of pages until he finds the one he's looking for.

"Buffy," the blond in the pictures is making grimaces while looking in a big and old book. "Me, Wills and Buffy, and I suppose Giles we were the scoobies. Fighting the monster of the week and whatnot." he closes the album even though there are pages left and opens the other, looking for a specific picture.

There in the picture is a young woman standing behind a counter holding money and smiling at the camera.

"Anya," Xander chokes out.

"Who is she?" Asher can tell it someone Xander loves but think the younger man needs to say it out loud.

"Anya, is, was my fiancée, or ex fiancée I guess. She was funny, loved money and sex. Hated bunnies. She died and D'Hoffryn, he's or was her boss, and he brought me here because it was her wish."

"Her wish was for you to go to St. Louis?"

Xander laughs wetly.

"Yes, no, I don't know. She just wanted me safe, wanted me to have a second chance or something. All I know is that I can never go back because the fudging powers that be hates me."

"I’m sorry but I don't understand."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Fine, it's not like it's I’m not allowed to tell you or anything. Just, wait a minute." Xander bends down and tries to find something under the bed, letting the other two have a great view of his back, he makes a triumphal noise and sits up again holding a couple of chocolate bars. "Chocolate? Everything feels better with chocolate."

Jason accepts one but Asher just shakes his head when Xander’s offers him one.

"ah, yes, that I always forget that you don't eat things here." he look uncomfortable and hesitant and Asher can't stop himself from pulling Xander close so that he ends up sitting in the vampires lap. Jason quickly arranges himself so he's laying half on top of Xander. "So, I want you to promise me not to tell anybody about what I’m to tell you, I’m pretty sure that that would be bad."

"I will have to tell Jean Claude if he asks me or if I feel that he needs to know, and Jason won't be able to stop himself if asked by Jean Claude."

"Well, fine. But no telling to others than the master vampire of this city. I’m going to give you the short, short version for now. Maybe I will be able to tell the longer sometime but not now. Anyway."

They can both smell the fear and pain that radiates from the young man and Asher tightens his hold.

"Yeah, anyway. Uhm, wow, this is weird, I’m not sure where to start actually."

"Start at the beginning."

"In that case I would have to go back a couple of thousands of years. Let’s just start with my birth. So, I was born and raised in California in a small seemingly idyllic city called Sunnydale by my drunk and abusive parents."

"I’ve never heard of a town called Sunnydale," Jason’s says.

"Yeah, not surprising that since it doesn't exist in this universe, or dimension or whatever. Not that it still exist in my either, with being a crater and or something like that."

"You’re universe?"

"Mhmm, I’m coming to that. So, my life was mostly normal growing up, sure I had to duck a couple of bottles and so on, but it could have been worse. I had my two best friends and everything was normal, or as normal as Sunnydale can be. Then, when I was fifteen there was this new girl in school, Buffy. And suddenly I found out that there were vampires and all kinds of supernatural things. Buffy apparently was something called a slayer, or vampire slayer. And the first vampire I dusted was Jessie because he'd been dumb enough to follow the pretty girl that he just met." Xander takes a bite of chocolate. "You must understand that from where I’m from vampires are demons, or rather they have no soul and instead they have a demon. Well angel had a soul, but he'd been cursed and Spike got himself souled, but the rest of them? Hell bent on either killing and eating all humans or literally making hell on earth. And they go all, eh sort of Klingon when they vamp out, and they can eat and drink stuff and don-t do the whole dead to the world in the days. Not that they can go outside in the sunlight, but they don't fall asleep or what you want to call it. Moving on. The rest of my high school consisted in me getting possessed by a primal hyena spirit, an alpha one at that, me getting possessed by a soldier one Halloween, me almost getting turned into a creature from the black lagoon. Uhm, almost eaten by a temp teacher who turned out to be some kind of praying mentis. Breaking a couple of prophesies which is why the powers hate me. Meeting Dracula and tuned into his human servant, or almost, he made me eat bugs the bastard. Almost had the kiss of death by a mummy princess, ah good times. More running from monsters then I want to remember. Angel turning evil because he had sex with Buffy, don't ask. Finding out that Willow’s boyfriend was a werewolf, and I talk about that kind that's in the horror movies, tuned into a wolf like creature three nights a month with no memory of what he did."

"What did you do with him?" Jason asks when Xander finally takes a breath.

"With Oz? Well, we used to lock him in a cage and Willow’s sometimes read him stories or I put on the animal planet and fed him pizza, and then in the morning we put blankets up so he could get dressed. Last I heard of him was that he was looking for a cure. The most Zen werewolf you can ever imagine."

Asher is appalled of what's he's hearing, it's a miracle that Xander is even alive or not crazy. He curls around the younger man in silent comfort.

"So, anyway. More monsters, killer clowns and stuff and then at graduation we or rather me blew up the school to stop the major from opening the Hellmouth and turning into a giant demon snake. Ah, good times. The only time I really liked school. And then we were off to college, or in my case living in the basement of my parents’ house, paying rent and working. And then I met Anya, who turned out to be Anyanka a revenge demon who turned human for me. a couple of monks tried to hide this mythological key by turning her into Buffy’s kid sister and manipulation all our memories and Willow tried to end the world when her girlfriend got killed by a bullet. And then there was the original evil who wanted to open up the Hellmouth and an evil priest who tried to kill all the potential slayers and who took out my eye because I saw too much. And the last big battle over the Hellmouth where Anya died, Spike gave his life to finally close the Hellmouth and I was pulled through a portal and ended up here. Or in an alley a couple of streets away. And the rest you know."

The other two is silent, trying to digest everything they had heard. They cuddle Xander between them making him relax and finally fall asleep.

"Not the way you imagined spending the first time in his bed I suppose," Jason tries to joke but can't keep up the smile as he clings to the others.

"No, not really." he runs his fingers through Xander’s hair. "How is he even sane, going through all that?"

"I don't know, but at least now you know why you can't use your powers on him and what the hyena is."

They stop talking when Xander makes a content noise in his sleep and then Jason smirks.

"Want to hear him purr?"

"This is not the time to do..."

"No, nothing like that." Jason gives Asher an appalled look. "Just watch this."

He moves back slightly and starts to stroke Xander over his stomach, digging in his finger slightly. Xander arches in his sleep before starting to make a purring noise, or as close to the sound a human can make. Then Jason apparently managed to find a ticklish spot because Xander lashed out and grabbed him. Jason just grinned at Asher as he lies beneath Xander.

After a couple of minutes the door opens and Nathaniel edges his way inside. Before he can close the door behind him Anita slams is open. Or tries anyway since a dirty t-shirt stops it from slamming into the wall. With a frown she takes a step inside, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. Before she can demand entrance Asher is out of the bed and closes the door behind him forcing Anita to take a couple of steps back. She glares at him.

"What’s going on? I heard that Alexander had some kind of visitor and then went to his room instead of finishing his shift."

"Yes, a visitor came to see Xander," Anita is the only one who calls him by his referred name. "When Jason and I went to see if he was alright he told us about his past. He’s sleeping now."

"Tell me what he said," she demands.

"I made a promise of only discussing it with Jean Claude."

"He’s dangerous! I don't see why Jean Claude wants to keep him here, it would be best if he just left."

Asher gives her a cold look.

"Xander won’t be leaving as long as I have something to say about it, and if you try and force him to leave I’m certain that both Nathaniel and Jason would follow him."

"Nathaniel is mine!"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he will always remain so." Asher can tell that Anita is too angry to listen to reason, not that she's good at that ordinary either. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I’m going to discuss what I’ve learned with Jean Claude."

He walks away before she can stop him.

Jean Claude agrees to not discuss Xander’s situation further, but tells Asher that he wants to question Xander for more details on some of the things. When Asher is leaving he can hear Anita trying to get the other vampire to tell her what he'd found out about Xander.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander wakes up feeling warm, not an uncommon thing nowadays and tries to burrow further under the mesh if blankets and warm bodies. He can feel someone stroking him over his back and can't help making a purring noise before he's totally awake. When is brain is finally starting to come online he quiets down and opens his eye.

"I wish you would purr while awake," Jason tells him but doesn't stop the petting.

"If relax," Xander murmurs before he can help himself.

"Really? I can make you relaxed." he starts putting a little pressure in his petting. Jason expertly runs his hands over Xander’s back, digging his fingers into the muscles before running his nails over the spine.

"Nhgnn," Xander arches before going limp.

"You know I’m pretty sure he would answer any question we asked right now," Jason tells Nathaniel

"Probably," the other agrees. "Xander, why don't you want to have sex with us?"

Xander’s opens his eye and tries to glare but is to blissed out to manage.

"Stupid hyena, puppies."

The two weres look at each other and Jason stops massaging in hope of getting a clearer answer.

"How about this, if you can give us an answer we understand I will continue."

"Fine," Xander rolls over so he can see them. "Well, for me it's because you're, and especially you Nate, are submissive. I’ve always been attractive to strong persons."

"Dominant." Nathaniel tells him and Xander nods.

"Yeah, well that's what it's called. I’ve never really heard those words before I came here, submissive and dominants. Well, I’ve seen porn of course but it never really explained it you know. Ah, well, so, for me you're not dominant enough since I’m not an alpha. The hyena is. And that's the second problem, she sees you as puppies."

"Cubs," Jason says.

"What?"

"Hyenas have cubs not puppies."

"Oh, well, cubs then. And that just makes it feel creepy. I think you’re to broken for her to see as, eh, adults? Every time you're near she makes these crooning noises in my head, and it's the same when the twins were near."

"Was that the reason you kept giving them drinks and snacks."

Xander blushes, much to the other two delights. He throws one arm over his eye and groans.

"Yes, ok."

"So how come you've never tried to feed us?" Jason can't help sounding amused.

"Yeah, right like that would ever happen. You would expect like real food and I the only thing I can do is toast, well that and tea. Besides Nate always feed me, its nice." the last is said softly and Jason grimaces remembering what Xander told him about his home life.

Nathaniel makes an unhappy noise and molds himself to Xander.

"You know, I really wh... would like it if you were less clingy. It makes it hard for me to not think of you as pack. I don't think I could make it loosing another pack."

"Don’t be an idiot you're not losing us," Jason tells him and slaps his ass, making the other squawk.

"We’re not leaving," Nathaniel informs him and nuzzles his throat.

He instantly finds himself under Xander and offers his throat in submission. Xander’s eye flickers green and he makes a growling noise as he sniffs the offered throat before nipping it gently and licking it.

"That’s hot," Jason gives Xander a gently push to turn the others attention to himself and tilts his head invitingly.

The nip is harder this time but the lick somehow goes straight to his groin. And he can't hold back the groan as he tries to keep himself from pressing closer.

"Are you going to have another panic attack?" Nathaniel asks as he just lies there under Xander.

"Yes, no, I really don't know."

"Well, in that case I’m going to make breakfast."

Xander perks up and gives Nathaniel a hopeful look before realizing he's straddling the other and blushes, hurrying to stand.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"You know that I don't mind, you're free to use me however you want. And if that means me cooking for you that’s fine."

"It’s really creepy for you to say things like that," Nathaniel opens his mouth to answer but Jason nudges him and he remains quiet.

"Food is a good idea, and then we can see if you have some extra pass since you ditched work yesterday."

Xander groans but follows when the other two leaves his room. He stops at the doorway to run his hand over it, strengthening the wards with a few words.

As they arrive at the common kitchen the gathered weres directly notices that something has shifted. It doesn't take them long before recognizing the bond between the three persons. Somehow two, or perhaps three they’re not certain yet what Xander is, different weres has formed a pack. Something that's seen as impossible. Sure they can be friends or even allies with other types of weres, but not form packs or pards. That was why the twins, even though they always had been so close now belong with others.

Xander, still in his morning daze didn't notice the looks they gathered, or ignored them, Jason could never really tell. It was one of the things that made people underestimate Xander. It was probably something he'd learnt growing up.

Jason’s musing is interrupted when a blue haired weres enters and glares at the three, or rather Nathaniel and Xander, Jason is just close enough to get a glare by proxy.

"Huh, it's Larry all over again," Xander says when the weres comes closer.

"Haven," Nathaniel greets him and Xander’s snickers over the name.

Haven turns his glare fully in Xander.

"Sorry big guy," Xander tells him and tries to keep himself from snickering.

"You’re that human Jean Claude picked up of the street," he sneers.

"Actually I had an apartment and it wasn't Jean Claude that picked me up. Oh god, please tell me nobody carried me bridal style, that you at least used the more manly firearm style," Xander begs them, ignoring the more and more furious were.

"Sorry, you were so adorable that we used the bridal style," Jason tells him with a smile, while keeping an eye on the were.

"Hey! I was talking!"

Xander turns fully to the other two, giving them a bright sunny smile with just a hint of mischief.

"So, did you know that my, Anya, thought that I had like two superpowers? Well, one and a half now, but still. Do you want to see one of them?"

Without waiting for an answer Xander stands and goes round the table. Before haven can stop him he latches on and kisses the other. He nips the others bottom lip so he automatically opens his mouth a little. That’s all he needs to use his tongue to get access. Xander uses the skills he's learned first from Cordelia and then later from Anya, and it seems to work on male as good as females because havens moans and goes pliant. Sliding down so he's sitting on the floor with Xander straddling him. Xander gives him a pet on the head before standing up.

"What did you do to him?" Nathaniel asks with awe.

"Well, Anya was really good at telling me what she liked and didn't like while having sex and she liked kissing. So she taught me how to kiss properly, not that I couldn't kiss before with Cordy shoving me in the broom closet. But Anya once told me, or rather more than once actually, that I could learn the art of giving her orgasms with just kissing, and then we practiced. So yeah."

Xander shrugs and goes and sits down again with his breakfast. He ignores all the stares with practice ease as he continues to eat the delicious food.

"I’m not gay," Haven says as he slowly stands up, Xander isn't certain if it's for his own benefit or every one else’s.

"Cool, neither am I. I’m either bi or pan, since I have a type and it doesn’t seem to matter if they're male or female." he furrows his brows. "But I don't want to have sex with someone with hooves."

"What?"

"I’m just saying. Hooves not my thing. I wonder if Willow thought it was when she told me she believed that I was pan."

"What has hooves to do with anything?"

"You know, Bacchus, faun, pan, the guy that's half a goat and plays the flute while chasing virgins and scares travelers."

Haven opens his mouth to say something, but thinks better of it and just leaves after giving Xander a strange look.

"So, if kissing is one of your superpowers what's the other one," Jason asks.

Xander turns to him and widens his eye, making his lips tremble and gives him the puppy eye of doom. Jason twitches and tries to tear his eyes away but can't. He finally pushes the rest of his breakfast at Xander in hope to distract him. Xander just snickers in response and gleefully eats the offered food.

"That was terrifying."

"Yeah, well, it was better when I had both my eyes. You have no idea how many cookies and extra food in the cafeteria it brought me."

A buzzing noise from Xander’s pocket interrupts them. He pulls out a phone and read the message.

"I didn't know you had a phone," Jason tells him, slightly disgruntled by this.

"It’s not like you need to call me, you spend most nights in my room anyway," Xander says distracted. "Sorry, I have an errand to do."

"Is it something we can help you with?"

"Uhm, maybe. I could use a ride if that's possible."

"Sure, where we going."

"To a coven."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason doesn’t know why they are going to a coven and meet some witches. Xander isn’t telling them and it’s driving him crazy, especially since he knows Xander is doing it on purpose. Xander just sits in the passenger seat and gives him directions. When they arrives Xander almost bounced out of the car. But he waits for the other two before he starts walking up the driveway and towards then house.

When the door opens Xander gives a blinding smile to the girl standing there.

"Glinda!" he pulls her in for a hug before releasing her again.

"Truth seer," she greets him with a nervous but happy smile.

"Xander," he corrects her.

"Xander, come my mother is expecting you."

"How are you? How’s school?"

"I’m fine. Mother has started to teach me about wards and blessings."

"That’s great, I’m certain you will do, uhm, great."

"Thank you," she stops before a door and knocks on it. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks, stay safe."

He opens the door and enters with the other two closely behind him. The two weres aren't really certain what to expect, but the sunny and light living room isn't it. The woman waiting on Xander’s smiles when he enters and stands up giving him a small bow.

"Bright paladin," she greets him.

"Please, please call ne Xander."

"Of course. Here it's ready." she holds out a small box and Xander takes it hesitant to open it. "Please, open it. I would like you to try it on so we can see that it's working correctly."

Xander’s hums in agreement and opens the box, revealing an eye patch. It’s bigger that the one he's wearing at the moment and has runes carved all around the edge with one bigger symbol in the middle.

"It looks perfect," Xander lifts it and runs his fingers over the runes making his fingers tingle. "uhm." he gives everyone an uncomfortable look before turning away and quickly changes the eye patch.

"How does it feel? Any dizziness?"

"No, I think it's good," he starts to turn around again. "Nothing out, ghu, whoa, I wasn't expecting that." he give his two companions a wide eye look.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asks concern.

"Uhm, no, I don't think so, it's just," he waives his hand around vaguely. "I just got double vision or something, I mean not really but sorta?"

The other three gives him blank looks.

"I can see animals, or rather the animals."

"Ah. You couldn't do that earlier?"

"Not exactly. I mean I can sorta see if a person is were and mostly I also get a feel of what the animal is but not like this. Now I have the urge tom pet him, well not Nate but the kitten and the puppy." Xander hesitates and then crotches down and run his finger where he can see the cat, Nathaniel shocks everyone by twitching.

"I felt that, or I felt something."

"Ah, sorry." Xander immediately stands and takes a step back.

"No, don’t apologies, it was nice."

Xander gives him a suspicious look before turning back to the witch.

"So, how much do I owe you for this? You never told me the price."

"No payment necessary. See it as a thank you for all you've done and will do."

"That was a long way ago, and I’m just a bartender here, nothing special."

"You are the bright paladin, the truth seer who conquers fate. It is my honor to help you with such a small task as this."

"In that case, thank you. Just, can you please make sure to teach Laura how to put up shields in her mind to help her block it from intrusion."

"Yes, I will teach her the art of shielding."

"Thank you," he smiles relieved and then leaves with his companions.

They’re quiet until they once again are in the car driving back.

"I can almost feel the questions, just ask them."

"Fine, what did she call you and why?" Jason glances over to Xander.

"The white knight, the one who sees breaker of prophesies. It’s what I was called back home by some individuals. She just uses different words for it."

"It sounded more like titles than ordinary description," Nathaniel tells him.

"Yeah, lucky me three titles that screwed up my life."

"You seemed to know the girl, Glinda?"

"Laura," Xander corrects him. "Glinda is just a nickname, Glinda the good witch. She reminds me of someone I used to know, a friend who died because she was at the wrong place in the wrong time. Guns sucks."

The car is quiet a couple of minutes.

"So, why didn't you make the eye patch yourself, I mean you've managed to ward your room so you can do some magic at least."

"Heh, yeah. Actually most magic doesn't mix so well with me. Wards are ok to a certain degrees but not so much else. Usually it reacts strange, oh but I can totally put a book on fire. I tried to do the eye patch two times before I gave up. The first time it burst into flames and the second it sort of oozed and maybe moved so I dosed it with salt and flushed it down the toilet. Ah, fun times."

The other two gives him bewildered looks but doesn’t comment further.

"Oh, a pizza place, we should totally stop and gets some pizza!"

"That’s not a good idea, we're dancing in a couple of hours. It’s better to eat salad."

"Don’t make me pull out the puppy eyes, because I will do it. I’m not afraid to use my powers for the greater good or good food. And you'll look great, pizza or no pizza, but preferable pizza."

Jason can't help laugh before turning the car around and driving to the pizza place. They order a couple so they can bring them back with them. As they sit and wait for the food to get ready Nathaniel hesitant reaches out and runs a finger over the eye patch.

"What are the runes for?"

"It complicated, but the easy version is that they to help me see what’s really there but to save me from the truth."

"That’s not a very easy version, Jason tells him.

"Yeah, but you should have heard Giles when he tried to explain it for me. We were going to make it after. This is why I knew the runes and stuff."

"I understand what you mean that you will see what's really there," Nathaniel says. "But not the rest."

"Sometimes the truth is the scariest thing there is. Say there is a monster, or demon that uses glamor to hide, this will make me see what's really there without making my brain melt." he flashes a smile to the poor person that's offering them their pizzas. "Don’t worry no melting brains here."

They leave the probably traumatized server and goes back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Xander understands why Jean Claude wants to talk to him, but can't say he's happy about it. But he goes to the office and knocks on the door, hoping that something will have come up so the vampire is busy. But no such luck, which wasn't really something he counted on. When he hears the voice telling him to enter he takes a deep breath and opens the door. When he enters he finds that Jean Claude isn't alone in the room. There’s a girl, or vampire, vampire girl in there. The girl and Xander stare at each other, Xander knows that she's probably dangerous but the only thing he can see is a girl. A girl with a slightly crooked braid.

"I’m good at braiding!" he blurts. "Used to braid Willow’s and dawns hair."

"What types do you know?"

"Uhm, I’ve no idea what they're called but I know like three or so."

"You may braid my hair so I can see whether you've got the skills or not."

"Oh, don't worry I got mad skill," Xander tells her with a smile. "Do you have a brush or something?"

She Hurries out of the room after giving Xander a quick peck on the cheek. Jean Claude isn't certain if the younger man asked because he really wanted to do braids or if it was so he could postpone the conversation. He never could tell what Xander though if the other didn't' want him to.

"You know, we will have the conversation whether you want it or not," he finally says.

Xander sends him a innocent look. The conversation has to wait until another time since Xander spends the time brushing and braiding hair, while talking about the merits of different Disney movies. Afterwards Jean Claude sends him back with a sight and a warning that this isn't over.

 

Anita doesn't trust Xander. She doesn’t know exactly what he is but knows that he's not human and has the rest in an apparent thrall or something. If she just could get some time alone with him to figure him out, but Jean Claude has forbidden her. Something that makes the situation even worse. Its one thing for the young man to have Asher Intrigued, not that she was happy with the vampire about that. She doesn’t like the thought of Asher with another man, but Asher has firmly showed her that he isn't interested in being with her. But both Nathaniel and Jason is spending more and more time with him to. She has tried to forbid Nathaniel to see Xander, but the werecat has for the first time stood up for himself and said that he could be friends with whoever he wanted. And since she can't forbid Jason to do anything at all, she just has to wait and take down Xander when he finally shows his true colors. The worst part is that she can't figure out what he is. He isn'tt a were at least not in the common sense, he doesn't change and his animal seemed more spiritual than anything else. Not to mention the fact that the hyena can take corporal form of its own. He isn't a witch even though it seemed he has some magical power. He is immune to the ardeur and doesn't appears be addicted to Asher. And the worst part is that she is he only one who has a problem with him. Everybody else just accepts him into their lives as if it is normal.


	6. Chapter 6

There is a barrier of some kind and neither of the witches that the police have brought there knows how to remove it. The barrier is the only thing that stops them from going inside the room, and also stopped the person inside from coming out. The only reason the barrier still standing is because the person who maid it is still alive, which means that it couldn’t have been one of the witches that had been killed in the crossfire with the police. Anita walks, or rather prowls, the parameter of the barrier. Whatever, or whoever’s, behind the barrier is important enough for some serious protection. Or perhaps it’s a prison. If she just could cross the line somehow. Suddenly she stops, there’s another barrier she hasn't been able to cross. The door to Xander’s room was and still is closed to her, or rather the threshold since it doesn't really matter if the door is open or not. The only way she's going to be able to enter Xander’s room is with an invitation of some kind. Perhaps this barrier is of a similar kind. She doesn’t believe that Xander has set this barrier, but perhaps he can remove it or even better knows who it is that put it there. And if she also finally can get some answer, that's just a happy coincident.

Xander arrives with Jason, since he can't drive himself. While she waited Anita has used the time to convince the police that he’ll be useful.

Once again Xander refuses to behave like she though he would. Instead of being suspicious or apprehensive about the officers milling about, he's curious. And baffled that they actually seems to be doing their jobs. He doesn't mind the officer that stops him and ask who he is and what he's doing there. Xander just gives him a wide eye look that makes him look younger that he is. Instead it's Anita whose patient grows thin and interrupts them, more or less dragging the other with her. Luckily Xander doesn't put up a fight and just follows her. He waives his fingers to one of the witches that are working on the barrier and she gives a nod and smile in return.

"Can you do anything about the barrier?"

"Magic isn't really my thing," he says but puts his hand against it. "Huh, that's weird," he mutters and then just steps through it.

Xander stops just inside of it and puts his hand outside the border just to make sure he really can. Anita immediately tries to cross the barrier, but can't. She gives Xander a glare, as if it's his fault.

"Give me your hand," she demands.

"Not sure that's going to work," he tells her but holds it out for her.

To her increasing frustration she still can't cross the barrier, even holding his hand. It doesn't help either when she recognizes the humming he does as the song ‘Can’t touch me’. At least he looks contrite when she glares at him. But he doesn't stop humming under his breath. Her more and more angry thoughts get interrupted by Zerbrowski.

"I thought that you couldn’t cross a barrier you didn't make."

"Barriers and ward doesn't work on Alexander," she tells him.

She wishes that she could have lied and just said that it proved that he had made the barrier. But a couple of things stops her. First of all it would have been wrong. Second and probably most important in this case is the witches that's there. And they start trying to explain why the young man can cross the barrier when no one else can. Not that they seems to know why either, but they uses a lot of words to say it.

"It's not just wards and barriers, all magic is wonky around me."

"Wonky, it that the technical term for it?" Zerbrowski asks with an amused smile.

"Yes. Well, it's my term for it," Xander says distracted as he reaches for the doorknob.

It’s only his years of experiencing strange things that makes him dive for the floor when he feels a tingle from the doorknob. The magic burst that probably would have killed him, miss fires and hits the roof instead, leaving a soot mark behind.

"OK, so this place is giving me the wigging, let's just see what's behind door number three so I can go home." as he stands up again he hesitates for a moment before putting his hand on the doorknob. When nothing happens he tries it, relieved to find it open. "Dru?"

The others can hear an almost childlike laughter coming from the room.

"Silly kitten. Lost little kitten went round and round again and finally lost his way. The stars all sings for him but it's not the songs he's used to, the words is all wrong even though the melody is the same."

"So not Dru then," Xander’s mutters. "Even if she's as crazy. So what's your name princess?"

"Oh, the knight in shiny armor knows. I'm always invited to the tea parties, and wear my best dress when going out to dance in the moonlight."

"Miss Edith. Is the rest here? Spike? I mean eh, what was it, your dark prince? Or your daddy or mummy dearest?"

"Mummy will be ever so crossed that you found me here. Looked me up and went away. Tick, tack, tick, tack. She never thought a knight would come and rescue me."

She skips out if the room and gives Xander a peck on the cheek, making him blush and give her a wary look. She giggles and pulls him out of the barrier with her, ignoring everyone else. Anita is immediately standing in their way, glaring at them.

"Who are you and what were you doing in that room," she demands.

"Miss Edith hums with the songs from the stars. Mummy wanted to go dancing but has forgotten the steps, she doesn't listen when I whisper them to her. She inky hears the click clack from her own shoes." She starts swaying and dances around Xander, pulling him in a circle as he doesn't let go. "Kitten, kitten, lost and found they want to keep you around. The tree keeps looking, but cannot see, the dale has sunken to the ground doesn't even make a sound."

"She was locked in there by, well I suppose Darla is the wrong name," Xander gently pulls her to a stop and tries to remember what he knows about Darla. "Anyway, the reason is most likely because she's a seer. A crazy seer, but a seer."

"I see, you see, every fish in the sea see. Sparkles, twinkles star."

"As I was saying, she's a seer." Xander say with a snigger.

Anita is interrupted from asking anything else by the police, who wants to question Xander and Miss Edith. She just can't understand why Xander seems baffled that the police want him to come to the station with them. But he's quick to agree as long as Jason can drive him there. And since he's not a suspect and they know how to find him if they should need to they agree. Anita would love to be there when they interrogate him, but she has a duty to examine the scene now when the door has been opened and the witches are finally breaking the barrier. Much to her disappointment they don't find anything of interest on the other side of the door. There are only some clothes, books and a small toilet. But it still takes time to search the space in case there is something hidden somewhere. When Anita finally arrives at the station they have already released Xander. They hadn't gotten much out of him, or rather almost nothing out of him. The only thing Xander had told them was a description if the woman, who may or may not have locked Edith in the room. The woman he said wasn't called Darla, but he didn't know what her name was or even how he could knew how her appearance. Edith had been taken to the hospital for a checkup and a psych evaluation. They all though she would end up being admitted.

When Xander comes back to the club he starts looking for Asher. He knows the vampire has given him space to think things through, but after the shock of seeing Dru, or perhaps Miss Edith, he doesn’t want space. So instead the prowls the club, ignoring the looks he gets until he finds the blond vampire. He surprises the other by giving him a tight hug, burrowing as close as he could.

"Xander?"

"I've made a list, it's a very good list with numbers and everything."

"Ok," Asher says amused and slightly confused. Something he's gotten used to dealing with the younger man. "What's the list for?"

"Rules for when we end up having sex, or perhaps guidelines. I'm not sure, but lists are important, that much I know. Willow always made lists when she was making a big or important decision."

"Where are you keeping this important list?" Asher has hoped that the other hadn’t made rules for this. Especially since he's seen how bad it had been for Jean Claude in the beginning. But he’s willing to at least listen to them, for now.

"They're in my room. C'mon," Xander grabs his hand and start pulling the other behind him. Something they both know is only possible because Asher lets him.

When they arrive there, Xander pulls out a notebook with an embarrassed smile. He clears his throat and, after a moment, pushes Asher to sit on the bed.

"I really need to get some chairs or something," he mutters while opening the notebook.

"Wait, are you going to read them for me?"

"Yeah, Wills always said that if you couldn't read them out loud they weren't important enough. Or something like that, I don't remember. I remember their being cookies for a lot of the times she would read something out loud."

"Let me guess, the cookies made you stop listening."

"Heh, yeah, which was probably the point of them. But, hey, free cookies. So, anyway. Rule number one. There will be no vampire biting for blood during sex. I feel fangs and I’ll probably end up trying to dust you by reflex, so no nibbling on Xander. Two. No biting on the neck while having sex. At least not in the beginning, I’m not sure what the hyena’s reaction would be. So we'll wait with that."

"Ok, that sound prudent," so far the rules hasn't been too bad. And with Xander’s background he can understand the biting thing. "Can I ask questions?"

"Uhm, yeah, but can you wait until I’m done? This is embarrassing enough as it is."

"That's not a problem, I just wanted to make sure."

"Ah, ok. Eh. Three. We will discuss it when we want to try new things. And I don't mean sexing me up and then ask when I don't know what I’m agreeing to. Four. I have no problem with you drinking from other people, but brush your teeth’s before coming to je after. Five or four and a half now that I think of it. I don't really understand the whole succubus thing, but if you need to sex someone up as a snack or whatever it is you do take a shower before coming to me. You coming near me smelling like sex of blood are a big no. Next. You will not have sex with the puppies, because ew. And last every rule can be discussed, removed and more rules can be added. Now, questions."

But Asher doesn’t say anything for a while, to busy thinking and looking at Xander. At least until Xander starts to look nervous.

"You do know that I'm more of an incubus than a succubus, right?"

"I thought that was for eggs,” Xander says confused.

"That's an incubator."

"OK, now I'm feeling silly. Any other questions?"

"Would you agree to let me drink from you some time when we're not having sex?"

"Oh, uhm. I'm not sure. I have bad memories so, I'm..."

"Shh, it was just a question. Just think about it. I don't know if my powers works on you, but my bite can give pleasure." He can see that the subject is making Xander uncomfortable and starts rubbing the younger man’s back in a soothing motion. It takes a while but Xander relaxes and Asher thinks he can hear him purr quietly. "We'll just take it slow, starting with kissing and then we see where we go from there, is that OK?"

"Mhmm," Xander hums and pulls him in for a kiss.

"So, I've heard this rumor the other day that apparently one of your superpowers is kissing," Asher says when their lips parts.

Xander flushes bright red, but then smirks.

"That's right, do you want to have one?"

Asher licks his lips in an inviting gesture and raises an eyebrow. He's certain the others have exaggerated but is still curious about the whole thing. He lets Xander tug him to his feet and then his brain short circuits. The next thing he knows is that he's pressing the other against a wall, grinding their groins together. His hands are in Xander’s hair, his fingers lightly tugging at his hair in rhythmic movements. He can feel the ardeur trying to spring free, but forces it down with a mental snarl. Reluctant he takes a step back, afraid of losing control and doing something that will make Xander wary of him. Asher’s eyes are drawn to the lips, lip’s that's slightly puffy from the kissing.

"That was," he stops, and takes a deep breath. "I don't even think that Belle Morte can kiss like that. Did you really kiss Haven like that?" He feels slightly jealous by that thought.

Xander snorts.

"Don't worry, I didn't give him the full Xander experience."

"Good." He narrows his eyes as Xander continues to look amused by his reaction. "Your kiss almost made me lose control of the ardeur."

"Oh, that doesn't sound so good," he bites his lips but then gives the vampire a bright smile. "Perhaps it's better to do it again so you get used to it?"

"Do you lack survival instinct?"

"Well yeah. Don't get me wrong, I recognize it but then I end up kicking it in the nuts and running away laughing." He stops and then continues. "That sounded better in my brain."

"You're rather strange sometimes," Asher caresses Xander’s cheek.

"All part of my charm."

Before they can continue there’s a knock on the door. It opens and Jason puts his head inside, giving the two occupants a friendly leer.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jean Claude wants to talk to Xander. I told him about what happened and realized you still haven’t told him about where you’re from. Sorry?" He slips away before either Xander or Asher can say anything.

"So, care to join me in the fiery pits of the school dungeons?"

"It will be my honor," Asher gives Xander a formal bow that leaves Xander gawking at him.

Asher quickly leads the way to Jean Claude’s office and enters behind Xander. He can immediately tell that the other vampire isn't pleased that he's there, but he doesn't say anything.

"Young Alexander, I’ve been patient enough. You’re going to tell me where you come from and more importantly you will tell me about what happened today."

"Today? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing!" Xander says confused. "I was just helping his girlfriend opening a door. I don't know what he's talking about."

"My wolf tells me that you walked through a barrier that no one seemed to be able to cross. That you dispelled the lethal magic that was present on the door. And that you freed a young woman that you claim to be a seer. That is more than just opening a door."

"Well sure, when you say it that way."

Asher tries to hide his amusement, but the look sent his way from the other vampire shows him that he didn't succeed. He gives Xander a nudge when the human hesitates in front of the sofa. With a slight grimace he sits down, aware that he's not getting away this time. Agitated he runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath.

"Ok, fine. Let me tell you a story." Jean Claude nods as Asher sits down next to Xander. "So once upon a time there was a man wanting to live forever. And to do so he decided to become a demon, or rather a freaking giant snake but anyway. To do all this he needed power, more power than he had, so he built a town. A town called Sunnydale with him as its mayor. Now this town was soon filled with humans who didn't know they lived so close to demons and on top of a Hellmouth. Years passes and all the strange things happening in the town was ignored by those who lived there, let's call it the Sunnydale syndrome. Lots of people dying of barbeque accidents or killed by gangs on drugs." Xander notices that Jean Claude seems to be getting impatient and hurries along with the story. "So, as I was saying years go by and young alexander Lavelle Harris grows up with his two best friends willow and Jessie. All three ignorant of what goes on around them. That is until the year they're sixteen and a new girls move in to town and starts school with them. Buffy, buffy the vampire slayer. And Jessie gets turned into a vampire and staked by his best friend."

"Wait, are you saying that you could go around and as you say stake vampire without a court order or anything like that?"

"Oh, yeah, the vampires I’m talking about don’t have souls. When you get turned a demon takes over your body, you have the memories and some of the personality but that's all."

"And a sixteen year old girl is the one to kill the monsters?"

"Sucks right? It's all very mythical, a long time ago some old men with magic decided that the best way to kill vampires was to, sort of infuse some demon essence into a teenage girl and then throw her at the monsters. When she died another got the power and so on. Most of the time the slayer lasted two or three years tops."

"That is very disturbing, but go on."

"So, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles the librarian and watcher decided to get together and kill the monsters threatening their town. And finish high school, and date, and not dying. So for the next few years they did so, and along the way Willow became a witch, dated a werewolf and then almost destroyed the world. Buffy died a couple of times, dated a vampire with a soul who lost it when they had sex, they both spent time in hell dimensions and dead boy got his soul back and became broody again. Giles dated a techno pagan, ate candy that sort of turned him into a teenager and apparently was a chaos sorcerer back in the days. Xander was possessed by a hyena, almost became the creature from the black lagoon, was turned into a soldier one Halloween, almost married a vengeance demon and after the last big fight was showed through a portal to another universe. So growing up on a Hellmouth has given me a few quirks, magic don’t work on me. Or at least doesn't work as it should, so barriers aren’t a problem. And since I’ve managed to destroy a couple of prophesies the powers that be don’t like me. I've been named, white knight, the one who sees and the breaker of prophesies."

Jean Claude watches him quietly for a moment, thinking of what he's been told. Oh, he knows that it’s not everything or perhaps even most of Xander's been through. But at least he's got some knowledge now. And he's certain that Asher can provide him with the details. He can also understand Xander’s desire to keep this quiet. Which means he’ll have to keep this to himself.

"Very well, I have just a few things I want cleared up before you can tell me about today. First explain how you've managed to be possessed, then almost turned into a sea creature and finally I want to know more about how you ended up here."

"Zoos are dangerous places, dressed up as a soldier one Halloween and the swim coach and nurse tried to make the team better. Drugs are a scary, scary thing when on the Hellmouth." Xander counts of, one finger at a time. "And wishes, they are also scary, that what’s brought me here. A final wish by Anya."

That doesn't really explain things to Jean Claude but he lets it go. He's not going to force the other to answer when he doesn’t want to.

"Tell me about today."

"Well, your girlfriend called and wanted me to come since they couldn't cross the barrier. So I went and crossed it, it was tingly."

"Crossing a barrier is tingly?" Asher can't help to ask as he ghosts his fingers over Xander’s neck, making the younger man shiver.

"Huh, wha, yes, tingly," Xander blinks and tries to concentrate on the conversation instead of the feeling of fingers on his skin. "Definite tingly. Uhm," he loses the thread as the fingers starts running through his hair. Instead he makes a content sound deep in his throat, an almost purr.

"Asher," Jean Claude chastises.

"My apologies," Asher stops and removed his hand, ignoring the small sound of unhappiness Xander makes.

"Xander, please continue."

Xander scoots so he's a little bit farther away from Asher and his evil, distracting fingers.

"Well, it's not much to tell. I crossed the barrier, touched the door and you know dropped to the ground when I felt a spark. It's the most important thing I’ve learnt growing up, dropping to the ground. And then when it went pzt I figured it was ok to try the door again, and it was. And inside was d..., I mean Miss Edith and then I went with the cops and they kept asking questions for a while and then I came back here and found Asher."

"Who was it you found inside the room, ma petit made it sound like you knew her."

"I knew the her that was in my world, not her that's here. Or knew and knew, I can't say I knew her personally. Knew of her is more correct. Dru, crazy, dangerous seer vampire. Sire of Spike and childe of angelus, who was the one to drive her mad in the first place, or madder in any way. She's still mad here, and a seer, but she doesn't seem to be dangerous and hell-bent of destruction and ending the world, and not a vampire."

"Ma petit said you knew her name," Jean Claude presses.

"Dru had a doll with her. A Miss Edith that she had tea parties with. And when she said she never missed a tea party I knew who she was, not hard to figure out. Are we done now, we're done right?"

Xander is on his feet and almost out the door before the master vampire has had time to nod. The two vampire looks at each other and Asher gives a lazy smirk.

"He gave me a list of rules to follow for when we're having sex."

"Really? Do tell."


	7. Chapter 7

Xander tries to go to the library at least once a week. In the beginning it had been a place that let him be warm for at least a couple of hours. And after he managed to get a job and an apartment, if you could call it that, it was still a better place to be on his days of than the dump he slept in. And, if he would be honest with himself, the library gave him a sense of safety. If he closes his eyes and just lets the smell and sound float around him he can even pretend he's back at Sunnydale doing research. When the homesickness gets to great he spends the day surrounded by books.

He isn't sure if he is grateful or not that the librarians are females and Americans, but since they hadn't thrown him out in the beginning when he only wore clothes he slept in he figured he is grateful. He never borrows any of the books there. Instead he just most of the time gathers a random book and starts flip through it, sometimes reading it and sometimes just watching the words float by. At the moment he is flipping through some kind of history book, it isn't American history but he can't tell which country it is. A picture makes him freeze and focus on the page. As he reads the text a hysterical giggle tries to break free and he ends up coughing when he swallows it down. There on the paper in front of him is Spike, or rather the human he was before he became Spike. the picture is in black and white so he can't really see the color of his hair, but it seems to be light brown or something like that, and slightly curly. And those damned cheekbones. Xander’s eye goes to the text under the photograph again. William Pratt. Not that the last name means anything to him, but he knows that Spikes name as a human had been William. Apparently he had been a rather famous poet, or rather his poems had become famous after his death. But he still had had some followers when he was alive. Xander suddenly knows he has to try and find one of Spikes books. He quickly writes down the titles and the release date and put the book back in its place. He gives the librarians a big smile as he leaves the building.

Later that day he comes back to his room, or is it home? It has started to feel more and more like home to him, with a bag full of books. Or rather it's the same book that's he bought over and over again. He's bought every copy in three different bookstores, those working there must thing that he's insane. But he finally thing he's got enough copies. Now the only problem is getting the books to the right persons. With that in mind he starts looking for the rest of his pack. Asher will be up in an hour or so, but the other is hopefully somewhere in the club or the surrounding rooms underneath it.

He finds them in the common kitchen, along with some other weres that works in the club.

"Puppies! Who wants to help me summon a demon?!"

All the weres in the room stares at Xander likes he's crazy.

"What?" Jason finally asks.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Xander grins widely.

"Summon a demon?"

"Yes, summon a demon."

Jason opens his mouth again but then closes it and shrugs.

"Sure, I’m in. It's not like I’m ever going to get this kind of offer again."

Nathaniel nods, feeling mostly unsure, but he knows that Xander wouldn’t have asked if it was dangerous. Xander turns to look at the twins, not saying anything but showing that they're welcome if they want to. Gregory glances at his brother and then nods to Xander.

"Great! We'll wait until Asher is awake, since he probably wants to joins us to."

"Well, join you in any case," Nathaniel says with a smile and Xander tries to fight of a blush. Nathaniel’s smile widens at this and Xander is pretty sure they can smell his embarrassment. "I don't understand why you're embarrassed."

"He's like way too hot for me," Xander mutters. "I don't understand what he sees in me is all. And he's male, he doesn't have the squishy bits females have so I don't know what I’m doing. Or not doing so far."

Jason starts to snicker. This is too funny. Luckily Xander doesn't take offense just flips him the bird.

"Ok, so what do you want to do with him?" He asks.

"Well, I’ve heard of snogging, and that sound fun or the word is fun. I don't understand why the English doesn’t talk English like they're supposed to. They have too many strange and wacky words."

Xander then leaves the room again so he can get everything ready, but has to turn back almost immediately.

"Quick question, where can I find a space around here that I can summon the demon to? I don’t want to do it my room." No he definitely doesn't want anyone that's not pack in his room, especially a demon.

"I think we can find something," Nathaniel tells him and stands up.

They leave the room together and goes looking for a suitable room. It doesn't take long before they find one that's used for storage. Not that there's much in it, so they can easily move stuff aside so there's some free space. Nathaniel then trails after Xander as he goes back to his room to get the thing he needs. The were isn't sure if he should be grateful for the fact that apparently the only things necessary is some chalk and candles, or horrified over the fact that Xander not only knows how to summon a demon but also doesn't seem to think it's anything special. He's quiet while Xander draws up a circle on the floor with strange symbols around. Then the candles are places around the symbols.

"And that’s all that takes to summon a demon?"

"Well, there's chanting and some blood. I need to prick my finger, but for this demon it's all. I mean, there's other demons, not really sure how to summon those," he considers for a moment. "Ok, so I know the theory to summon some of them, but I’ve never done it. And I won't, I mean one of them needs an orgy. Why would I summon a demon that demands you have an orgy for him to appear, that's just wrong. And fir the song demon you need his necklace, or perhaps only the symbol it has."

"Song demon?"

"Yup, the whole town turned into a musical. It was cool in the beginning before people started to dance themselves to death, and I was almost made queen."

Nathaniel looks at him but decided not to ask, he's certain that the explanation would only confuse him more. So instead he goes and gathers he other weres so that Xander can get Asher when he wakes up.

When they're all gathered in the room again Xander tells them where to stand and then lights the candles. He then pulls out a knife and pricks his finger, letting a couple of drops fall into the circle. He then starts the incantation, saying the strange words in a clear and even voice.

"Does anybody even know why he wants to summon a demon?" Jason whispers.

When everybody shakes their heads Asher sighs. It's impressive what Xander can get the others to comply to, not to mention him. But one of them should have at least tried to ask him why he suddenly had to summon a demon. He suppresses a shiver when he feels the power starting to build. Xander might say he isn’t a warlock, but Asher can’t think of anybody who’s powerful to summon a demon by themselves. Suddenly Xander stops speaking and curses.

"Ok, let's do this my way instead," he mutters. "Hey, asshole come here, I wish you were here so I can talk to you. I wish, I wish, I wish! If you don't come I will do everything I can think of to annoy you!"

"Kid, everything you do annoys me," a voice says and suddenly a figure forms inside the ring. "Well, you got my attention. What do you want? You must know I can't take you back. And, hello, what have we here? Knight, have you made yourself a harem?"

"What? No, they're pack," Xander grabs one of the books he's purchased. "Look, it’s Spike! Spike poems. I want you to give them to my girls, and Giles and of course Spike. I have a couple for him so he can decide if he wants so give some away himself."

"You summoned me here to make me transport books for you? Please explain why you would think it was a good idea."

"It’s Spike poems, or rather William Pratt wrote when he was alive."

The demon sighs and makes a give me motion with his hand. Xander gives him the bag filled with books and then grabs his arm before he can disappear.

"Are they alright?"

"They're still fine. Fighting the good fight, averting the latest apocalypse, killing the latest monster. Training the baby slayers."

"Good," Xander releases him again and takes a step back. "Please tell them that I still miss them, but that fine to, I’m making a place for myself."

"Do you want me to tell them that you've acquired a pack?"

"Ah, no, they wouldn't understand that," Xander says slightly sad.

"You're probably right. The watcher might," D'Hoffryn offers.

"Yeah, perhaps. But he still thinks that he exorcised the hyena out of me when I was possessed."

"Very well," the demon smirks. "I'll just tell them you have a harem," he disappears before Xander can stop him.

"I'm not sure if they're going to be horrified or impressed when he tells them I have a harem." Xander blows the candles out and grins at the others in the room.

The weres snorts or looks amused before glancing at Asher and then leaves the room. Xander doesn't notice that he's not alone as he picks up the candles and uses his foot to remove the symbols. He startles slightly when he suddenly feels a hand on his arm, but then smiles at Asher when he sees it's him.

"That was rather advanced magic," Asher tells him and starts to crowd Xander, making the younger man back up slightly.

He continues to press closer as Xander’s continues to back until he's against the wall. He nudges Xander’s legs so they part slightly and he can step between them.

"I heard that you apparently wanted to snog," Xander’s eye flips to the vampire’s lips and the younger man licks his own lips in unconsciouslyresponse.

"Who told you that? I mean yeah?"

Asher smirks and presses even closer, enjoying the way Xander feels against him. He backs up slightly and Xander moves with him, leaving the wall behind. Asher puts one hand on Xander’s lower back and the other in his hair, capturing him. He leans forward and lightly kisses the other and is pleased with the response he gets. Xander has no problem wrapping his legs around the older man waist when Asher hand slips down his back and under his leg lifting slightly. With no wall behind him the only thing holding him up is Asher and his strength. Xander moans when Asher suddenly plunders his mouth and wraps his arms more securely around the other’s shoulders. One of the vampires hands slips between them and swiftly unbuttons their pants, freeing their erections. A cool hand wraps around them and starts to slowly jerking them of. Xander whines in the back of his throat and uses his leg muscles to thrust into the grip, creating even more friction. When Xander can feel his legs starting to tremble a hand grips his ass to steady him. The following kiss almost bends him back ways as at the same time the hand holding their erections fastens its pace and grip. It doesn't take long before he cums and he's still shuddering in the aftershocks when he can feel Asher jerking and cumming. Xander’s legs feels like noodles as he lets them slip down from Asher’s waists. Asher kisses him a last bruising time and then pulls back slightly so they can compose themselves. Xander’s still panting when the smell of their mixed cum hits him. Asher sees the younger man stiffening before his eye turns green. Xander, or rather the hyena, grabs Asher’s stained hand and pulls it to his mouth. Asher can feel his cock twitch as Xander licks his hand clean. The green eye is holding his gaze and the hyena inside Xander makes a content humming sound as he sucks on the fingers. Asher holds still, not knowing how Xander will react when the hyena retreats. But the sight of Xander sucking his fingers clean of their mixed cum is one of the most sensual he's ever seen. With a final wipe of the tongue Xander releases the hand and his eye flickers back to its normal brown color.

"Damn," Xander’s mutters and Asher feels his stomach clench. But when he tries to edge away from the other a hand on his wrist stops him. "No, wait, it's not you I’m angry at. Or even the hyena, it's just. I don't like losing control like that, it's I don't know. And why would she do that? That's not normal, is it? I would never have thought to do that. Is it wrong to have enjoyed doing that?" He looks pleadingly at Asher and Asher can't help himself.

The kiss isn't as heated as it was before, but it's still intense and Xander melts into it.

"No, it's not wrong that you enjoyed doing that. It was one of the most sensual things I’ve ever seen." He says when he pulls back.

Xander almost looks drugged, his pupil is wide blown and he has trouble keeping on his feet.

"Mmmhmmm," he agrees vaguely.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," he pulls lightly at the arm and Xander stumbles before gaining his balance again.

"I think you broke my brain. You should kiss to make it better."

"I could, but I’m not certain I would be able to stop and that's against the rules you gave me," Asher tells him while leading him towards his room. "Not to mention that you used quite a lot of energy to summon that demon."

Xander doesn't really answer, just hums in agreement. But he perks up when he spots Stephen and Gregory outside his door.

"Puppies!" Xander enthusiastic hugs the two weres.

"What's wrong with him?" Gregory asks as Xander continues to hang on to his brother.

"Energy drain from summoning the demon and then a high dose of endorphins. And apparently I’ve broken his brain by kissing him. Apparently the combination makes him high. I thought it would be best for him to sleep it off."

They're interrupted when Xander blows a raspberry on Stephens neck when the were bows his head in submission.

"My head feels funny," Xander proclaims and it's clear that it's only Stephens grip on him that's keeping him on his feet. He leans closer to the were and continues in a conspiratorial voice. "Asher has great hands."

"I'm sure he does. C'mon, let's get you into bed."

"No, wait, I was planning on giving him a copy of the book," Xander protest when Stephen picks him up and starts carrying him.

"You can give it to me later" Asher tells him amused by the sight in front of him.

He follows the others inside and sits down on the bed while Stephen drapes himself over Xander. In a sudden move their positions is reversed and Asher smirks at the dumb folded look on Stephens face.

"How did he do that?" He asks, but doesn’t try and move.

His brother lies down next to them and tugs at Xander so he's on top of both of them.

"Xander, how’s your head?" The vampire asks.

"Fine, it's still floaty but everything seems to be where it should be." Xander peers up at him. "I think I want to learn how to do blowjobs, since I didn't mind the taste." He ignores the sounds from the two under him. "It's the choking I’m worried about, I don't know how deep I can take you."

"You can be rather evil, can't you?"

"It's payback from all the times they talk about sex around me just to try and embarrass me. I mean I could talk about the horror with menstruation, which I know all about from buffy and Willows. But I don't know if that will have the same impact."

"Perhaps not, but I think it wouldn't be a subject they enjoyed.” Asher finally sits down on the bed. He runs his finger through Xander hair and down over his neck. Amused by the way the human goes limp in response. "Xander? How experienced are you with the way to males have sex with each other?" He suddenly needs to know how much Xander knows or has experienced, so he won’t go too far too fast.

Gregory sends him a horrified look that he ignores.

"Well, I’ve kissed, gotten a hand job and a blowjob. Why?"

"I knew that already," he hesitates for a moment, unsure how much Xander is willing to say in front of the audience. "I feel I need to know how much experience you have."

"Well," Xander turns to he can easier look up at him. "As I’ve said earlier I’ve got no experience with having sex with a man. So, I’m not sure what you're asking. I mean I’ve had sex with women, even demonic ones if you count Anya, or perhaps exdemonic ones. I've never had sex with a vampire either."

"He wants to know if you've ever taken it up the ass," Gregory finally says when it becomes apparent they at an impasse.

"Oh, uhm, no? I tried to, eh, use my fingers once? But it didn't work, the hyena started to growl and nothing kills the happy as fast as a growling hyena in your head."

"So, you're an exclusive top," Asher tries to clarify.

"No? I mean I think, I think I’m more of a, eh, what's the term?"

"Bottom."

"Yeah, that. I'm probably more a bottom."

"But you just said the hyena growled when you tried it."

"Geh," Xander tries to hides his face under a pillow. "I think it was because it was my fingers, I need someone else for it to work." He shoots up from the bed and hurries to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Ok, so I’m just going to stay in here for a while until I’m not feeling so mortified, just ignore me."

It takes them almost an hour to convince Xander to come out again. And they only managed because they got Nathaniel to come and help them. Nathaniel brings a bribe in the form of ice cream and it doesn't take long before Xander emerge, refusing to look at anybody besides Nathaniel. Asher finds out that the submissive were has quite a glare when he wants. He leaves the room while listening to Xander’s plan on visiting the seer the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Xander and Jason, since Nathaniel can't drive, walks into the toy store. Jason doesn't really understand why Xander feels like he needs to buy the so called seer a present, or why it needs to be a soft toy but tries to help anyway.

"I'm not going to buy any kind of doll for her, but she needs something. And a tea set if we can find a cheap one."

"What I don't understand is why you've got no problem in buying stuff like this and refuses to buy things for yourself."

Xander gives him a blank look.

"I do buy things for myself."

"Candy and doughnuts doesn't count. I mean things like clothes and I don't know, jewelry or cd:s or movies or something. You just hoards you money or get things to other people." He waits until Xander has found a stuffed hyena and gleefully paid for it before continuing. "So, can I ask you an awkward question?"

"Sure? I mean yes, go ahead. It's not like I need to answer it if I doesn't want to."

"Why did you get so embarrassed when Asher asked you about sex last night?" He gives the cashier a grin when she blushes. "I thought you had told him that he could ask."

"Well, OK, yeah. So, here's the thing. I'm more used to Anya not perhaps asking me about sex but telling me what she wants and then I can either say yes or no. It took me by surprised when he asked me, and you know asking me that right after he gave me a hand job made it, I don't know weirder. I'm not saying I don't want him to ask, but rather that I’m not used to be asked about things."

"You're not used to be asked about things."

"Yes? Mostly stuff just happens to me, so I’ve learnt to go with the flow."

Jason becomes quiet and thinks about that. And realizes that Xander is right. It's not like he had a choice in coming to this world, or even where he lives now since they’d rescued him from the apartment where he'd stayed. He shuffles closer so he can give the other a one arm hug. Xander just gives him a confused look but leans in for a moment.

"Do you need a hug?" He finally asks and Jason snorts.

"Naw, I’m good. So, let's go visit the nuthouse."

"Uhu," Xander gives him a look but let’s it go.

It doesn't take long before they arrive at the hospital and Jason is amused when Xander gives the building a look of distaste before entering. They ask for the psychiatric ward and when they get there it takes a few minutes before they're approved to enter. Xander gift is also inspected before he's told that it's ok. Jason isn't certain what to expect, but he's not going to leave Xander alone in this place. He can smell the despair and the chemicals that are being used on the patients. Or guest as they apparently called, like they can check out whenever they want. The whole place is depressing and he can't understand how they think anybody can get better in this kind of environment.

"Oh, look, kitten brought a puppy with him." Jason’s eyes snaps to young woman who's suddenly appears.

"Hello, Miss Edith," Xander greets her with small but vary smile. "I brought you some presents."

His smile becomes more genuine when she claps her hands in joy, and he lets her drag him into her room.

"Presents, and it isn't even my birthday," she gives them a coy look as she accepts the two presents. "Oh, a kitten from my kitten. Will she keep me safe and laugh in the face of danger?"

"Are you in danger?"

"The walls keeps me safe, my mummy can't find me here. Too many broken souls in one place, slips through the cracks."

"Well, that's good. Hopefully they will find her soon and then you don't need to stay here if you don't want to."

"Yes, the stars don’t sing as loud in here, makes it difficult to dance to their tunes."

Jason shifts uneasy. Something feels of about Edith, he doesn’t know if it's because she's a seer or the fact that she's crazy. But whatever it is he hopes Xander won't be long. A look she sends him shows that she's aware of this. Jason can't tell if this is the reason she opens her other present.

"So, I don't know if you know about Spike, or remember him or something. But I found this book with his poems. He didn't get turned into a vampire in this world, but he's still a poet, and apparently quite good since the published. And I managed to send a couple of the books back to him. I just thought you would like it." He gives her a bashful grin and runs a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, kind knight," she curtsies and holds the book against her chest. "I'm very pleased with my gifts. But now I think it's time for you to take your puppy home, to many nasty memories from places like this. You need to shine, not go down memory lane to things you cannot change."

"Uhm, ok. I'll come back later and see how you are." He grips her hand and gives it a squeeze before letting it go.

"Beware that green eye isn't the only one who's changed coming here. You still have another sleeping inside you," she grabs his hand again holding it. "Beware of soldiers without orders. Knowing yourself is the path to enlightenment."

She releases him and takes a step back so she can grab the stuffed hyena again. Xander hesitates for a moment to see if she's got anything to say but when he just starts to hum he leaves with Jason. The were keeps himself close to Xander, he's feeling freaked out and needs to be close to his alpha. The thought almost makes him stop right there in the corridor. Since when did he think of Xander as his alpha and not Richard? He knows that Xander thinks of him as pack, but had until this moment thought that he belonged to two packs, if that’s possible. Somehow he's changed pack without noticing it. He hadn't even though it possible to be in a pack that wasn't constructed of werewolves. But now he's got Xander as his alpha and Nathaniel as a pack mate. He’s not sure how to categories Asher yet, but that’s probably because Xander hasn't decided yet what he was. Jason sneaked closer to the other as they walked and Xander’s body language automatically shifted so they could walk next to each other. Jason wondered if Nathaniel was aware that they were pack or not. And probably Gregory and Stephen. He needs to think on this, but for the moment he can enjoy being close to his alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

Xander stands at the entrance to the club with a drink stick in his mouth. With all the noises and smell inside he had felt the need to come outside for a while, no matter how cold it is. At least it isn’t snowing, but apparently it would probably do that in a week or so if the weather continues as it has. Luckily for Xander one of the were is also taking a break, so at least he had someone to stand close to for warmth. The were’s mostly amused by this and has no problem with sharing his body heat. Xander has just started to think about going inside again when the were stiffens and becomes tense.

"What?" Xander looks around to see if he can see anything dangerous lurking. The only thing he sees is an older man coming closer, a human. "What’s wrong?"

"That’s Stephens and Gregory father," the were almost spits.

Xander’s eyes narrows as he takes in the man. The twins haven’t really told him much, but he recognizes the sign in them. This person has hurt them deliberately while they were children, and continues to try. The twins aren't as close to him as the other two weres, but he’s started to think of them as pack, and you protect your pack. But their father is human, and he's not going to release the hyena at a human, no matter how much he wants to.

The were suddenly shudders, all of sudden he can feel his instinct telling him to stay very, very still. Something dangerous is standing next to him. He almost doesn't breathe as he sees Xander starting to slowly move towards the man. This is completely different than the time he saw Xander’s eye glow green, then he had almost been able to smell the dry sand and sun. Now it's cold and sharp, like a cut from a razorblade. Xander crowds the man towards the nearest wall, ignoring the sneer.

"Whatever you're selling boy, I’m not buying," the man says, trying to hide his sudden fear. He opens his mouth to say something else but closes it again with a snap when he feels something sharp pressing into his stomach.

"Now, this is what's going to happen," Xander tells him, his eye black and devoid of any emotions. "You're going to disappear from here, leave this city and never try and contact your sons again. That is the only way you're going to continue to live. If you ever come close to them again I will gut you, disembowel you, rip your spine out through your stomach and feed it to you. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," the man whispers and the were can smell the urine from where he stands.

Xander takes a step back and allows the man to scurry away. He then turns and gives the were a bright smile, giving him the drink stick before entering the door.

"Wait, did you seriously just threaten him with a drink stick?" The were shouts after him.

Xander gives him a wink before he disappears into the club again. He needs to make sure that his pack is safe and sound.

A couple of days later the first snow fall and Xander wonders if he's ever going to feel warm again. The other four weres laughs at him and takes him out shopping for winter clothes. They refuse to let him go to goodwill and instead drag him to the dreaded mall. Xander more or less plasters himself to the others and looks around in horror. He tries to just go inside the first shop he sees but Nathaniel just grabs his arm and refuses to let him.

"Not that one," he says. "The one over there."

Xander looks where Nathaniel points and shakes his head.

"That doesn't look like my stile at all, and expensive."

"That's because you don't have a stile. What you have is clothes from either goodwill or those that Jean Claude makes you wear. C'mon what's the worst that can happen?"

"Ok, now I’m definitely not going in there, you just jinx us."

But the four weres doesn't take no for an answer and ushers Xander into the shop. And then makes him try on clothes. The ones he likes get discarded directly since apparently they're too big. The ones the weres likes the most get refused after he tries them on since he doesn't feel like he can breathe or move in them without breaking something. Finally they compromises and manages to pick out some outfits for Xander.

"I can't buy all that. That's more new clothes I’ve ever had," Xander tells them and then tries to ignore the pitying looks the others give him.

With a snarl he grabs the clothes and marches over to the cashier to pay. Stephen follows and pulls out a card while Xander is still taking out his wallet. At first Xander wants to protest, but then realizes that it's no use. They will pay for the clothes whether he wants it or not.

"I have paid for my own clothes since I was a teenager," he mutters.

"That might explain the lack of style," Jason says from behind him.

He's more appreciating when they take him to a store where he can buy winter clothes. All the warm fluffy scarfs and mittens. He ignores their comments about what he should buy and instead finds the softies scarf he can find and then stops when he sees a coat made of fake blue fur.

"Oh, my god, they killed a Muppet and skinned it," the weres starts to laugh over Xander’s reaction to the really horrifying coat. "I'm going to need so much therapy after shopping with you."

"C'mon, I think it's time for lunch," Gregory says and pulls Xander with him while his brother pays for the scarf and a pair of mittens.

"What I don't understand is why I can't just hibernate until the winter is over," Xander complains as he lets the other guide him towards the closets food place. "I can spend the time watching those strange movies from India, eating cookies and as long as one of you is there I won't feel cold.

"Movies from India?" Nathaniel asks.

"Yeah, there's dancing, water buffaloes and probably some kind of plot. I’ve never understood them, but I figures that if I spend the next couple of month watching them perhaps I could figure them out."

"Perhaps we can find some kind of radiator that you can have in your room," Jason suggests and is rewarded with a bright smile.

"That would be great," Xander pauses and looks over to Stephen to see how it goes for him and then gives Gregory a sheepish look.

Gregory just smiles in return, warmth by the knowledge that Xander cares enough about them to try and keep track of them. Xander isn't like any alpha he's met, but he's still clearly one. He's more interested in them being safe than in power or politics. Gregory is almost certain that Xander hasn't even thought about the political ramification that his appearance has had. Or what it can mean that's he's building a pack with different kind of weres in it, and that they still can recognize it as one. At the moment he will content himself in making Xander’s image reflect his standing. And that means that Xander won’t be able to buy combat booths just because they're the cheapest no matter what he says. It's a thrill to be able to order his alpha around, knowing there won’t be any repercussions. He can see that the other feels the same way and is surprised by the almost overwhelming feeling of loyalty he feels towards Xander. A loyalty safe in the knowledge that Xander never will do anything to harm those in his pack, and do everything he can to protect them.


	10. Chapter 10

The attack, when it came, was well planned. It was so late that the club had closed, but still a couple of hours until sunrise. Most workers had already left, and those who was still there either had a room underneath or was using one of the guestrooms for some reason. The attack was two folded, magic and some kind of gas. While the magic overwhelmed those that didn't need air, the gas knocked out the weres and suffocated the few humans that was there.

The last thing that Xander sees before he's unconscious is the terrified eyes of Nathaniel. As his heart shudders closer and closer to a halt the hyena curls around him as he goes to sleep. When his heart hesitates for one heartbeat and then two his necklace suddenly sends a sharp jolt into his body. Xander’s body jerks and is then still. Inside of him the soldier wakes up fully for the first time since Halloween. Soldier\warrior\killer opens his eyes to a slit and glances around for enemies. Something deep inside him whispers protect pack, destroy enemies. He's not sure what that means, but one thing he knows is how to kill the enemies. He thinks he used to have a name and a designation but can't remember, the only thing he knows for certain is that he knows how to kill. He can feel the violence shimmering underneath his skin, just waiting for a chance to break free. He tries to see as much as possible about the situation without moving. He appears to be in a room that’s probably behind a bar, at least if the empty and full bottles of alcohol is anything to believe. There's nothing that makes him think that the room is used as a kitchen, no pans or ingredients. But there is a fridge and a freezer in one of the corers, that probably holds ice and such things. There are a couple of people lying on the floor, not enemies something whispers and he dismisses them as unimportant. There's also three people standing, guarding the others, enemies the voice whispers, kill destroy. But then one of the people on the ground catches his eye, it's a young man with ridiculous long hair. Pack, his mind says but the killer doesn't understand that word. He tries to send a query to the voice, but only gets a fuzzy picture of a puppy in return, which isn't helpful at all. But before he can try again one of the guards goes over to the long haired young man and the killer is suddenly filled with rage when the enemy kicks the other in the stomach.

Before anyone can notice him he's already there and hits the enemy hard in the throat so he can't make a sound. The killer then kicks him on the back of his knee, grabs him as he goes down and turns him so his back is against him. Grabs his neck with his hands and breaks it with a snap. The first sound made. The other two enemies finally react, but it's too late for the first one as he falls to the floor dead. The killer looks around for some kind of weapon and grabs an icepick. He throws it at the woman and rushes the man, who trying to get something from a pocket. He grabs the man and knees him in the groin, while he's curling into himself on the floor the killer turns towards the woman. She's looking at him with wide eyes, blood dripping from one arm where the icepick grazed her.

"What are you? You should either be unconscious or dead," she says and takes a stumbling step back as he prowls closer.

"Death," the killer whispers in her ear when he's close.

Luckily for him she's wearing one of those ridiculous long hairpins and he grabs it and yanks it out of her hair. He then grabs her hair and pulls her head backwards and thrusts it up through beneath her jaws and upwards. He can see the moment when it enters her brain in her eyes and lets her drops to the floor. She's still moving, making gurgling sounds, but that's only because she doesn’t know yet that she's dead. He swiftly turns back to the last man, who's trying to get to his feet again.

Now, the question is if he should just kill him or try and get some information out of him first. He doesn't like the fact that he doesn't know what's going on, but the thought of trying to coerce answer out of someone is boring. It's not like he's got a lot of tools here for torture so it would probably take too long. The killer looks around after the icepick and spots it a few feet away. He hastily picks it up and goes over to the man. A swift kick in the chest has him down again and the killer doesn't waste time and just plunge the icepick trough his heart. Pulling it out again so he'll bleed to death faster. He absentmindedly uses his jeans to wipe the blood of, before sliding the icepick through his belt. A quick check shows him that all three enemies are dead. But the people on the floor are starting to come around, even the guy with the long hair. Perhaps he can get some answer out of him instead. The killer hasn't even taken two steps towards the young man when something moves out of the shadows and goes to stand between them. It's some kind of animal and it gives a quiet growl to the killer, showing him that the young man is of limit.

"Fine," the killer tells it, showing his empty hands.

"Xand..? No, you’re not Xander." The low voice has him looking at the guy on the floor again.

"No," he agrees, since the other is correct, he isn't whoever Xander is.

The killer blinks when the young man instead of standing up crawls over to him, not afraid but trying to come close without being threatening in any way. The young man crouches besides him, leaning in slightly and the killer can't help but petting him on the head, earning him a smile.

"Who, what are you?"

"I'm Nathaniel, I'm a were leopard. Do you, do you have a name? Xander never said."

"No," the killer says.

"Oh, well perhaps I can call you Alex?”

The killer looks down and black eye meets trustingly violet eyes. Suddenly he crouches down, so they're at an eye lever. He grips Nathaniel’s neck in a bruising grip, but the other just pliantly lets him.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted," the killer hisses.

"Yes, yes you could. And I would do nothing to stop you," Nathaniel agrees, still calm.

They both ignore the transparent hyena that's walking around them, snarling.

"Call me whatever you want," he finally says and shoves Nathaniel so he's lying on the floor again.

Nathaniel just lays there watching him and the killer, or apparently Alex, finds himself compare the young man with a whipped dog, just waiting for his owner to either kick him or pet him.

"Pet," he almost snarls.

"Pack," Nathaniel whispers in reply. "Xander’s pack."

Alex just shrugs since he doesn't know what that means.

"Stay," he orders before ghosting closer to the swing door that probably leads out to the bar.

There's no window in the door so he needs to edge it open a crack so he can see outside. There's not much he can see, but at least the coast seems clear so he silently makes his way outside. As he's guessed there's a bar there and he crouches behind it so he's out of sight. A feral smile appears on his face when he spots a baseball bat behind the bar. Finally a weapon he can use. Sure it's no knife or gun, but it's better than the weapon he's got now. As his hand grips the familiar handle on the bat he uses the mirror behind the bar to see what the situation is. More prone forms lying on the floor, five no make that seven enemies, and three that appears to be hanging from the ceiling from their hands. Two of the bad guys seems to be either torturing the three hanging men or trying to questioning them. One of the hanging men is blond and has a scar running from half his face and down over his chest. Mine, something primal growls inside him and the killer has to center himself so he doesn't do something stupid. Like attacking and getting himself killed.

There's some kind of statue or idol standing on the floor, with two of the enemies guarding it. One who appears to be some kind of half human half animal. He knows instinctually that the best thing he can do is to destroy the statue, so that's the priority. He can worry about the rest after it's gone. He's not sure why he grabs the saltshaker and shows it in his pocket, he just does. Then he vaults himself over the bar, uses the bat to hit the nearest enemy on the temple with a loud crunch and doses his hand in salt before grabbing the statue. Immediately he can feel an ice cold feeling working its way up his arm. A cold burning that makes him want to drop the statue. All eyes in the room as on him as he stands there holding the ugly piece in a secure grip. The half human starts to edge closer to him and he sends it a cold blare, freezing it in its tracks. The pain is almost overwhelming and he thinks he can see his fingers turning an unhealthy color.

"Librum incindiate," he says and is rewarded with flames that hungry starts to lick the statue.

He waits for a moment before the heat gets too much and he drops the statue on the floor. He grimaces over the almost oily feeling he still has on his hand after holding something that evil. But he doesn't have longer to contemplate his hand as the half human is launching its attack on him. He quickly puts the bat between them, but the other is stronger than he anticipated and they go down on the floor. The only thing keeping the claws from him is the bat that he continues to hold on to. Luckily the half human doesn't seem to know how to fight and only rely on his strength. A quick and hard jab with the bat forces the other back for a moment. But that's all he needs to fold his body and use his legs to capture the other in a choker grip. A deadly grip as he uses his leg muscles to snap the others neck. Just to be sure he then stands up and uses the bat to smash his head. If that doesn't kill whatever it was it will at least slow it down.

Two down and five to go. The killer looks up and sees to his satisfaction that it's only two left. The three that was guarding those on the floor are dead or soon to be dead. That leaves the last two, those with knifes. He observes them for a minute, man king them even more nervous than before. Perhaps it's best to try and capture at least one of them alive so they can figure out why they attacked. That is probably the smart thing to do, but he doesn't want to leave them alive, it's so much more satisfying killing them. One of them meets his eyes and smirks.

"You shouldn’t have touched that idol, you've been stained by evil now."

"Only if I let it," he tells them. "Now the question is, do I need to keep one of you alive for answer, or can I just kill you both?"

He lazily swings the bat while waiting for some kind of answer.

"Why don't you drop the bat and we don't kill the vampires."

"How about no. Go ahead, if you're stupid enough to try and dispose of the only leverage you have then you're too stupid to live." He ignores the clenching in his gut when he imagines the blond vampire dead. Never show any weakness. "Better make up your mind before I get bored."

The two enemies don’t seem to know what to think about this.

"That's Jean Claude, he's the master of St. Luis," one of them says like speaking to a child.

The killer just gives them an unimpressed look.

"He's your master!" The same one says.

"Sorry, I’m not into that," Alex finally says when he can speak without laughing.

When it seems like they will continue talking he suppresses a sigh and then throws the bat at the nearest one.

It's too late for any fancy moves so he just throws himself at them and starts beating the crap out of them. They're better than the others, or have had enough time to not be surprised by him. He ducks away from one of the knifes and earns himself a kick in the gut instead. He's vaguely aware of that there's more people around him, but concentrated on what's important, the two enemies he fighting at the moment. Suddenly he's yanked away by strong hands and he tears himself free pulling the icepick out from his belt and keeping it between himself and the blond vampire.

"Don't fucking touch me. Jesus, do you want to get yourself killed?" The killer tries to relax, but there's to many unknown subjects round for that so instead he back of slightly so he can get some more space.

He looks around for the bat and sees it laying a couple of feet away. The problem is that there are some people in the way, and he's not sure whether they're enemies or not. The blond vampire looks almost pained when he looks at him. And the killer almost wants to apologize, but he's not certain for what or why.

"Xander?" The vampire says or asks.

"No, he's sleeping." The killer tries to decide how much he should say. "Whatever it was that knocked everyone out should have killed us, so he's sleeping until Hyena thinks it's safe for him to wake up. That leaves me in control for the moment, or us in a coma."

It's not like he remembers a lot, but bits and pieces comes out and the hyena whispers things to him.

"So, what should we call you then?"

He shrugs disinterested in the subject, let them call hi whatever they wanted it's not like he's going to be awake for long. And he doesn't know if he will remember any of this if or when he wakes up fully again. Movement makes him narrow his eye and he zooms in on the long haired young man who’s coming towards him. He doesn't crawl this time, but he keeps his body in a submissive pose as he comes near.

"Pet," he acknowledge.

"Alex," Nathaniel answers and makes an abortive motion to hug the other before catching himself. "Are you unhurt?"

"I'm fine. Well except the evil residue I suppose. Should probably take of that before it stains."

He can suddenly feel everyone's eyes on him, or rather his arm. The blond vampire makes an aborted move towards him but stops and goes completely still instead. It's like he's become a statue himself. Alex gives him a suspicious look before deciding to ignore it.

"What do you need?” The pet asks and Alex gives him a nudge with his foot when he tries to come closer.

"First of all space. Just fucking stay your distance or I'll end up fucking kill you. And I'm pretty sure the fucking hyena thing would rip my throat out if that happened. You can all wait until Xander wakes up again before getting handsy."

He hates having to explain and just glares at everybody until they get the message and gives him some space. When they finally seems to have gotten the message, well except the vampire that continues to hover close by and the longhaired pet, Alex walks over to the bar. He quickly finds the things he needs and pulls of his shirt and tosses it on the floor. It's bloody enough that he doesn't think its salvageable and wearing it while he tries this is can be dangerous. One last glance shows him that the rest of them are cleaning the place up. The surviving hostiles have disappeared somewhere, and he hopes they're being interrogated in some painful way. Taking a deep breath, because this can become very painful very soon, he first pours a alcohol over his arm and hand and then covers it in salt just to be thorough.

"Librum incindiate," Alex has to concentrate so the fire doesn't burn anything else than the taint away. The salt making it blue and the alcohol keeping it at just his arm. He can’t keep a grimace away as the smell of burning hair stings his nose. "Finite," he finally says as he feels the last of the taint burn away.

The fire doesn't want to stop at first, but he forces it down until it dies away. Ignoring the babble around him he gives his arm a check over to make sure it's clean. When he's satisfied that everything is gone he first looks at his discarded shirt, but realizes that it’s a lost cause. He then turns towards the rest of them, taking in their expressions. Some looks intrigued or disgusted, probably by the smell of burning hair, while a small group only looks worried. The killer sighs, it's probably for the best if he at least lets them check him over so they can see that he's fine. Otherwise they'll just hover at his side until he snaps and attempts to kill them.

He wishes that he can just go back to sleep, but Xander is still sleeping deep within and doesn't show any signs of waking. That should probably worry him, but since the hyena that's curled tightly around the sleeping young man is calm he figures that it's fine. Reluctantly he goes over to where the vampire and what he suspects are animal people are waiting. The pet, or what was his name, is instantly coming closer. But he seems to have learnt his lesson and stops before he comes in reach. He gives the killer a hope full smile and Alex obligingly holds out his arm for inspection. The killer narrows his eye when the other gingerly takes hold of the arm, but doesn't move. The longhaired young man turns the arm over and inspects it closely before releasing it.

"Thank you," he says softly and Alex's is hit with two different instincts.

The first one is to attack the clearly weak person and the other is to wrap him in cotton and destroy everyone that has ever hurt him. It appears that Xander is closer to waking than he previous thought.

"Sit rap?" He asks instead, ignoring the conflict within for now. Xander might be waking up, but it will still take some time. "Well?"

"We have taken the two that survived so we can question them. They will tell us everything they know and then we'll dispose of them," the vampire says with a detached voice and Alex fingers twitches with the sudden urge to run them through the others hair.

"Fuck," he puts his hands to his head when he suddenly becomes dizzy. "Don't touch me! Just, can you direct me to Xander’s room, apparently he's waking up sooner that I thought. Or rather more quickly. I should probably take a fucking shower before he comes around, the kid doesn't need blood on his hands. What?!" He growls when he realizes they're staring at him.

"You care about him," the vampire, Asher a voice in his mind whispers, says sounding almost disbelieving.

"Yes. I am a part of him. Usually he doesn't need me to take over, but I'm always there if he would need me. Think of me as his last line of defense, I'll would happily kill everybody to keep him safe, and I mean everybody. He might think of you as whatever, team, family, but I don't and I would kill you in a heartbeat if I thought you presented a threat to him." He gives them a cold smile. "Well, let’s be honest, I would happily kill anyway. Now, take me to his room so I can get clean up before he wakes."

The vampire hesitates and then gives a small nod to the others. That seems to be the signal to get the others to start moving and one of them automatically reaches out and tries to take hold of the killer’s hand. He's on his knees with the killer holding his arm behind his back before anybody has time to react.

"How about we do this the easy way. You'll keep a distance of at least one fucking meter and I try my best to not kill you."

The killer takes a step back and let's go of the other, who doesn’t move until the long haired one gently urges him to his feet.

This time they don't try to touch him as they lead him to Xander’s room. Alex suppresses the feeling that he should apologies, he knows it's not his feeling but Xander. When they arrive it's clear that then others want to come inside with him, but the killer stops them with a look.

"This is what's going to happen, I'm going in there alone and take a shower. Then, if I'm lucky, I'm going to bed and Xander will be the one waking up. That will not happen if you fucking hover over me, I need to be alone. I don't care if you stay outside the fucking door, but you're not coming inside with me."

He quickly yanks the door open and can feel the barrier hesitate before letting him pass, the magic flowing over him before releasing him. Alex closes the door behind him, before anyone can say anything. He doesn't know if he should be amused or frustrated by the lack of lock on the door. Xander should know the importance of a lock, but the barrier probably worked as well if not better. At least the bathroom door has a lock. The killer quickly strips and shoves the ruined clothes into the garbage, the dizziness hits again when he starts washing up and he mentally snarls. He doesn't want to pass out in the shower, it would be too ironic if he passed out and they drowned. Instead he shakes his head, silently telling the sleeping man to wait just a little longer. When he's finally clean again, he quickly rubs a towel over his body and pulls on some clean clothes

He wishes he could be there when they interrogate the prisoners, but he's already been awake for too long. When he comes out from the bathroom he's glad to see that the others have stayed away. Apparently they can take orders if you explained the reason. I'm standing down, he whispers mentally, as he goes over to the bed and pulls the blanket over his body.


	11. Chapter 11

Xander wakes up feeling disoriented and slightly chilly. For a second he panics until he recognizes his room. His empty room. The discovery doesn't help unsettle his nerves. It has been awhile since he's spent the night alone in his bed and he's grown used to the heat of the weres. Xander tries to remember what happened the night before, but it's a blank. The last thing he remembers is going into the backroom behind the bar with some empty bottles. Then there had been a smell, or something like that. It's all blurry, and after that it's a whole lot of nothing. Xander has a sinking feeling that something very bad went down yesterday. At least he hopes it was yesterday and that he hasn't lost more than a couple of hours.

He winches when he stands up, his muscles are sore and he's not looking forward to learning why. He's also not looking forward to try and walk very far today or at all if he can help it. His back makes a cracking sound when he stretches and he stops moving for a moment, worried that it will get painful. When nothing else happens he relaxes slightly. He hesitantly goes to his door and tries it, a little afraid to find it locked. But it opens smoothly at his touch and swings open when both Nathaniel and Jason fall through. Apparently they had been sitting with their backs against it. The only reason Gregory and Stephen isn't on the floor at his feet is because they were sitting against the other wall.

"Huh, I feel like I should say something witty about this," Xander comments and the four weres breaks out in wide smiles.

"Xander, you're back!" Nathaniel plasters himself against Xander and almost takes him down.

"Uhm, yes? I was away? I mean I don't remember, but I thought I stayed here? Where did I go?"

"What he mean is that someone else took over your body," Jason tries to explain and Xander gives him a horrified look.

"You mean I was possessed again? I thought there would be no more possessing the Xan-man, I don't need anything else in my head. Or anyone else, wait that didn't sound right." Jason just ignores the babble and pulls Xander in for a hug. "I need to be caffeinated and sugarinated," Xander mutters but leans into the hug.

Xander can tell that whatever happened was bad, and isn't sure he wants to know. He's got enough bad things happening to last several lifetimes over. At least his pack seems OK, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. Xander lets them pull him into the kitchen area and settles down at a table, dozing while Nathaniel starts cutting things and preparing some food.

Xander looks at the plate in front of him.

"I'm pretty certain that there's no coffee or sugar in this," he complains halfhearted before taking a bite of the offered food.

If it was one thing the others had learnt, it was that Xander always ate the food that was put in front of him. He might complain and be suspicious when he doesn't recognize the food but he always ate it. Even when it was clear he didn't enjoy the taste. At least this s time they could all tell that he enjoyed it. Xander hums in appreciation after the first bite and quickly starts emptying his plate. Nathaniel sits down next to him, relieved when Xander immediately leans a little closer.

"So, anyone wants to tell me what happened yesterday? It was yesterday right? I mean I haven't lost like many days or something like that?"

"Yes, it was yesterday," Nathaniel glances over at Jason before he continues. "Well, there was an attack. They used both gas and magic, knocked everyone out. But since you’re not a were it would have killed you, it almost did." He moves closer and grabs Xander’s hand. "I could hear your heart slowing down but couldn't move. And then something happened, I don't know what and apparently you went to sleep and Alex woke up."

"Alex?"

"Yes, he clearly wasn't you but he was in your body and he didn't have a name so Alex."

"Ok, so Alex?"

"It was the soldier, but he wasn't really a soldier anymore," Jason says. "He must have changed like your hyena. He just killed them," he sounds amazed by this. "Not that he did anything wrong, it's just. He took out a bunch of witches and a were without breaking a sweat, they didn't even manage to harm him. I've never seen anything like it."

"And he could do magic," Gregory injects.

"And he could do magic, or at least one spell."

Xander tries to think of the spells he knows, or have heard while living in Sunnydale. There are quite a lot of them and not all of them good.

"Please tell me ye didn't turn anybody into a rat."

"No, he set fire to an evil statue."

"Ah, that one. Giles wasn't happy when I accidently sat fire to one of his books."

"Well he had control over the spell. Used it to burn of evil residue from your arm."

"I'm not sure if I should be grateful or creeped out," Xander mutters.

"I didn't like him,” Stephen says with a shudder. "He wasn't right. No warmth."

"Yeah, he was a psychopath," Jason agrees. "But he was a psychopath that was on our side, killing the bad guys and saving the rest."

"Or just not killing them," Gregory comments.

"Please tell me he didn't try to kill any of you."

"I think that if he wanted to kill us he would have, I don't think we would have been able to stop him," Nathaniel says, looking at Jason for confirmation.

"Yeah, if he wanted us dead, we would be," Jason agrees.

"He didn't like to be touched," Gregory comments, glancing at Xander.

"Ah," Xander replies, suddenly looking a little shifty. "I'm not surprised, not really. I mean it's not that strange if you think about it." He takes in the blank looks and nervously taps his fingers on the table. "Both the hyena and the soldier is part of me, which means that they both have, you know, aspects of me. I've always been protective of my friends, and growing up I learnt to be suspicious of sudden, eh, touches."

"There weren’t any inappropriate touches, right?"

"What? No! Just, you know, beer bottles could come flying and hands smacking if I wasn't fast enough to duck."

"Please tell me that they're dead," Jason almost orders.

"I have no idea actually. I mean I tried to warn them when I realized what was going down, but I don't know if they listened to me and tried to leave town or if they were at home at the time. I hope they left in time." He becomes aware of the way the others look at him. "C'mon, I agree that they were bad parents, but they're the only relatives I have. So, yeah I hope they're alive and all that."

"Well, if that's what you want then I hope they survived to," Gregory tells him. He's well aware of the conflicting feelings you could have for your parents. "I think you should know that Narcissus has asked to meet with you."

"Who?"

"Narcissus, he's the leader of the werehyena’s. He asked for a meeting tomorrow night."

"But, why would he want to meet with me? I mean why does he want to see me?"

"You asked the same question twice," Jason tells him.

"Yeah, well I didn't even know there were any werehyena’s running around. Where does he wants to meet, here or his place or I don't know neutral territory, library?"

"At his club," Gregory hesitates before continuing. "It's a bdsm club."

"A what now?"

"A bdsm club, you do know what that is right?"

"It has to do with sex," Xander hedges.

"Bondage, dominance, sadism, masochism."

"I'm not taking you two there!" He gestures to the twins. "And I’m not sure about the two of you."

"Don't worry Xander, both I and Nathaniel have been there before and we're not letting you go there alone."

Xander wants to protest but knows it wont to anything, instead he moves the food left on is plate around for a while before a thought hit him.

"Wait, is Narcissus the guy who falls asleep all the time or the one who's in love with a mirror?"

"He's the one who fell in love with his own reflection," Nathaniel tells him and removes the plate.

"Oh, ok. I've never understood that. I mean when I was split in two I didn't want to have sex with myself, or rather I wasn't interested in the threesome that Anya wanted to have with both of, eh, me."

"You had a threesome with yourself?" Stephen says.

"No, I said I wasn't interested in that. Anya asked if they could wait putting us back for a night, but neither of me was interested. I mean one of me didn't even think she was serious when she asked. Wait, this is giving me a headache when I try and explain."

Nathaniel grabs him into a hug.

"I'm so grateful your here," he tells Xander as he runs his finger through Xander’s hair.

"Nnnnice," Xander hums and melts into the embrace. He doesn't understand why he's suddenly hugged, but he doesn't feel like complaining. "I'm not going anywhere," he manages to say when the petting stops for a moment.

"Of course not, you’re our alpha," Jason says and then tries to get into the hug.

They end up on the floor and the twins are quick to join them. Xander can't suppress the feeling of belonging that fills him when he's surrounded by his pack. He just wishes he didn't feel so bad about it, like he's abandoning willow and the others. It's moments like these that makes him wonder if he would choose to stay or go back to his old world if he had the chance. He still misses them, but he's making a new family here, a new pack, and he's not certain if he could give them up.

"OK, I'm not saying no to group hugs or whatever you want to call this, but perhaps the floor isn't the best place for it?"

The were easily untangles and stands up, pulling Xander with them.

"We could always go to Asher’s bedroom," Jason suggests with a smirk.

"What? No!" Xander protests. "I'm pretty sure that you’re not supposed to enter a man’s bedroom without invitation."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind," Jason says and Gregory nods his head in agreement.

Much to their amusement the were's can almost smell Xander’s embarrassment as he blushes and stammers something. He might think of them as puppies, but in many ways he's the one who's most innocent. He lets them lead him towards the recreation room and one of the large sofas that's there. There are a couple of others there but they either ignores the new people or warily checks up on them, or rather Xander. Xander tries to ignore them and instead focuses on his pack.

"So, do you know if they have found out anything about why there was an attack and what they wanted?"

"Not really. It was too late for Jean Claude to really start the interrogation, they will do it tonight. Anita will probably be back then to," Nathaniel answers as he tries to come as close to Xander he can without actually climbing into his lap.

"Did he have the chance to find out anything?"

"I think someone said that they were looking for something. That their leader had ordered them to find it." Gregory says looking at his brother for confirmation.

"Oh, ok." Xander huffs and finally pulls Nathaniel down on his lap. "Where has Anita been the last few days anyway? I mean usually she at least shoves up and glowers at me like every other night or so."

"She had a job out of town, a rouge vampire. But Jean Claude talked to her yesterday so she should be on her way back."

"Great," Xander says gloomy. "She's got way too many animals inside her for it to be healthy, I’m surprised she can even hear herself think with all the noise they must make. Sometimes she reminds me way to much of Faith as she was when she worked with the mayor." He shudders and presses his nose into Nathaniel’s hair.

"I take that's not a good comparison," Jason asks.

"No, it's not," Xander doesn't explain why and the others doesn't ask.

The rest of the day goes by quietly, especially since the club won't open for a couple of days until they know what they’re up against. It would be very bad for business if an attack came when the club was open, especially since it was clear that an ordinary human wouldn’t have survived the attack. They spend the day helping cleaning the club and trying out some new routines, and getting feedback on them. Not that Xander feedback is helpful, he doesn’t understand why different moves apparently are sexier than others. They do manage to get him on the stage and it is there Asher and Jean Claude finds him. The two vampire’s stops in the shadows as they see a couple of were showing Xander the best way to pole dace. Xander lets himself be prodded and moved around the stage and finally stops at the pole where he receives catcalls and whistlers from the others. Laughing he bows and then grabs the pole.

Asher feels like he's been punched in the gut as he sees Xander pulling himself up the pole and then shimmers down. He's not as graceful as the real dancers, but everyone can see that the potential is there. Instead he has an internal strength that the others doesn't, the smooth moves is a mixture of both the hyena and the soldier. Something purely Xander that's hidden most of the time under his friendly smiles. Asher doesn't know what it is that makes Xander conscious that they there but suddenly he looks right at them and breaks out in a wide and happy smile.

"Asher! Whoops!" Xander falls down on his back when he tries to give a wave. "Ow, I think I broke my snickers," he tells Nathaniel when the were comes into view.

"Are you hurt?"

Xander reaches behind his back and pulls out a smashed chocolate bar.

"It's all squishy now. Hey Asher," he grabs the vampires hand and pulls him down for a kiss. "Did you see, I danced the pole. Well, at least until I fell down. Huh, you feel chilly, does this mean that you haven't eaten yet or are you getting a cold. Can you even get a cold?"

Asher kisses him again so he will shut up. He's relieved that Xander seems to be back to normal again. Meeting Alex, or rather the soldier, had been disconcerting. He pulls Xander up while still kissing him and has to give the younger man a supporting hand when Xander stumbles.

"Please go on a date with me," Asher says when he pulls back.

"What now?"

"No, not now, but soon."

"Sure, but just so you know I don't put out until at least the third date or if it was the fifth," Xander smirks and takes a step back out of Asher’s reach. "I'm pretty sure I need to watch a chick movie to remember the rules. But I do know that on date one there's handholding and maybe a kiss, no tongue."

He's dragged away from Asher by his pack, as they tries to convince him that he needs to buy clothes for the date. The last thing the two vampires hears are Xander complaining that he's got enough clothes. It’s because of this that he misses when Anita returns. Anita felt the attack through her bound with the master vampire, but since she had been away on a hunt she hadn't been able to call until the sun came up and the were she had talked to hadn't been much help. Luckily the hunt hadn't taken that long and she had been able to start her return back to St. Louis the next day. The worst part was that he had to wait until she arrived at the club to finally year what had happened. After Xander had started living at the club she had told her cats that they couldn't stay there at daytime anymore. The only two that had disobeyed her was Nathaniel and Gregory, both that had made it clear to her that they saw Xander as their alpha. And the wolves weren't comfortable at telling her since Richard wasn't speaking with her at the moment. So until she arrived at the club she just knew that there had been an attack and that Xander somehow had been involved.

It didn't make her feel better to hear that Xander somehow had been the one to stop the attack and take out the threat. It just proved to her that he was dangerous and that it would be better for everyone if he disappeared. Not that she said that out loud, she could hear that it would be useless of her. Instead she demands to be there when they questioned the prisoners.

It doesn’t take long for the two prisoners to start talking. Apparently they work with, or rather for the person who had Edith locked in a room. And now she wanted her seer back. She, or Anoix as she was called, was under the impression that the seer now was under the control of the master vampire and had therefore attempted to bring her back. Or kill her if she couldn't be brought back. The last wasn't said, but it was clearly implied.

Anita immediately takes control of the situation and calls the police to tell them that the need to put a guard on the seer. She then leaves to see Edith herself, hoping to try and get something out of her that can help them.


	12. Chapter 12

Xander looks around the club with horrified fascination. Everywhere he looks there were half naked people wearing leather, glitter or something that seem almost plastic in the flashing light.

"Is this like thunder dome? I mean the only thing missing is the large fluffy hair they had then. And oh, my god, why does he have rings in his nipples?"

"It can feel good when someone tugs at them," Nathaniel answers amused.

"What?" Before he can really question the previous statement he's distracted by the dance floor. He takes one look on it and immediately smacks a hand over Nathaniel’s eyes. "Don't look, I think they're having sex instead of dancing. I don't want to be in an orgy."

"Don't worry, I’ll protect your virtue," Jason promise while dodging Xander’s attempt to shield his eyes to.

"Ha, very funny. You're too young to be in any orgies, there will be no orgieing while I’m around. You have to stick to ordinary threesome if you want sex with more than one person, or foursome if that's a word. Now, let's ignore the orgies and have one of those colorful drinks with umbrellas."

He grabs the other two and drags them towards the bar, completely missing the looks they’re given by the other patrons. While Nathaniel is just content in knowing that Xander won’t let anything happen to him Jason just amused by the situation. The thought if Xander trying to protect them from sexual situations are endearing. Especially since Nathaniel probably has done things Xander never even heard of. Jason veers off to look for a table while the other two gets the drinks. He ignores those that tries to get his attention and instead grabs the first empty table he sees. Xander is looking even more confused when the other two gets there.

"I think the bartender complemented me for Nathaniel. Or something, I don't understand what happened but he didn't complement Nathaniel to his face."

"You don't complement submissive directly, you give the complement to the dominant one," Nathaniel tries to explain but the two weres can see that Xander doesn’t get it. "Xander, will you help me find a suitable sex partner?"

"Bhu? What? Can't you find one yourself?"

"No, you're my alpha so you get the last say."

"Eh, Jason please tell me I don't need to find one for you to? Please."

Jason snorts and can't help laughing at the panicked look on Xander face.

"No, I can find someone to fuck for myself. But Nathaniel is right, he's too submissive to find one himself, he won't be able to say no if he had to."

Xander just looks at them for a moment before he apparently makes a decision and nods his head.

"Ok, fine, let's find someone who's good enough for Nate. So, what are we, or I looking for? Male, female? Age? Looks? Something."

"Male of female doesn't matter, not someone younger than me."

"Like that’s gonna narrow it down. Oh, let's see if I can get one of the smoky hyena thingies to find someone for you."

Before he has time to try and summon one of the spiritual animals they're interrupted.

"Alexander Harris, Narcissus will see you now."

"Oh, Ok. C'mon guys let's go met Narci."

"I'm sorry but they'll have to wait outside."

"Yeah, I don't think so. I'm not leaving them alone here, who knows what would happen, a stranger with candy could come by and the next thing you know they're running going high on sugar."

"Or having sex," Jason says with a grin.

The man looks at Jason and Nathaniel with a gleam in his eyes that Xander doesn't like.

"I can take care of them for you while you have your meeting," he offers.

"Not going to happen, I’m not leaving them. Either they'll come with me or Narci will have to come out here."

The man narrows his eyes and comes close enough so he's looming over Xander.

"You shouldn't keep Narcissus waiting, he doesn't like that."

Xander’s eye flash green for a moment.

"Wow, you really suck at this." He meets the others eyes until the man looks away. "If I left my puppies with you I believe that you would take that as a permission to try and play with them. And then I would have to either hurt you or kill you when I came back. So, either we all go and see Narci or he can come out here."

Xander smiles one of his big happy smiles which always made him look slightly goofy, something that somehow made the threat more menacing. The man glances at Nathaniel and Jason and then Xander before nodding. Nathaniel quickly gathers the drinks and follows the others when they stand up and walks through the club. Xander gives him a look but seems to understand that he wants to carry the drinks, because he doesn't try and take them from him. The two weres are quiet when they enter the backroom and settles down against the wall.

"Alexander Harris, I hope you've enjoyed your time at my club. I'm Narcissus."

Xander can't help staring at the person in front of him. He's getting some confused information from the hyena.

"I'm sorry but what are you?" He blurts out and winces. "I mean, are you a guy or a girl?"

"I'm both."

"Is it a curse? Please don’t tell me it's some kind of werehyena thing."

The person gives him a cold look before deciding to respond.

"I'm a hermaphrodite."

"A what?"

"I was born this way."

"Oh, thank god. Sorry for freaking out, I thought you had been cursed or something." He gives the other an embarrassed smile. "So, do you want me to think of you as male or female? Or is there something else I can think you as."

"I prefer male," Narcissus says and continues to observe Xander.

"Oh, Ok," he fidgets a little. "Sooo, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering about your plans."

"My plans. My plans for what?"

They stare at each other for a moment.

"Do you plan to challenge me for my position?"

"No, why would I want to do that? I've got my own pack, I don't need another one."

"They're not the same animal as you are."

Xander gives him a blank look that clearly says he doesn't understand. They’re at an impasse as they both tries to understand the other. It breaks when the hyena materializes in a corner and starts prowling around the room, inspecting the four persons there. While Jason holds still and just calmly meets the hyena’s eyes, Nathaniel crutches down and offers it’s his hand with a smile. The hyena sniffs his fingers and gives them a small lick before going over to Xander and nudges his leg until he starts scratching her ears. Narcissus watches this silent and alert, looking for a threat.

"She's an impressive animal," he finally says as it becomes apparent that nothing else will happen. "Beautiful," he sounds almost wistful.

"Eh, thanks? You can pet her if you want," Xander offers not sure of the etiquette in this situation.

Narcissus manages to look both intrigued and scandalized by this offer but only hesitates for a moment before he reaches out with his hand and wiggles his fingers. The hyena watches for a little while before she stands up and goes over to sniff them. She doesn't lick them or anything like that, but gives a silent huff after she's smelled them making Narcissus smile.

"How does it work with her?" He quickly realizes that it might be an intrusive question. "You don't have to answer that, I was just curious."

"No, it's fine. Well, I’m not sure how to explain it or what you're really asking. But, long story short. A couple of years ago I was possessed with a primal hyena spirit, she was exorcised or at least made dormant until I came here and she suddenly could become real. Or almost real I guess."

"Do you control her?"

"Eh, sorta? Or if I need to I probably can, but she mostly does her own thing. She knows what's important to me and that seems to work."

They talk for a while longer, Narcissus is trying to determine Xander’s plans but realizes that the other doesn't really have any. Or at least doesn't have any besides his plan to date Asher and take care of his small pack. The hyena is present for part of the discussion, but then she disappears the way she emerged.

"Soooo, I’ve had a thought," Xander suddenly says. "Apparently I’m supposed to find Nate a," he waives his hand in explanation," anyway I don't really get the why or how, but. The hyena likes you and I figured that with a club like this you must at least have some interest in, you know. I mean, as long as both of you are fine with it I think it could be a good idea for you to at least try. As long as you both agree on what you're doing and you return Nathaniel in the same condition as you got him then I’m fine with it to. So, what do you think?"

Narcissus blinks and tries to understand what Xander has said.

"Are you asking me to have sex with Nathaniel?" He glances over to the longhaired were.

"Yes, or maybe, would you like to?" Xander sigh. "I've got no idea how I’m supposed to do this."

"Why don’t you have sex with him?"

Xander blanches.

"God no, that would just be wrong on so many levels. I see the rest of my pack as puppies and just no," he shudders.

"And you trust him with me?"

"Well, yeah I guess so," he smiles but it becomes colder. "If I find out that you've done something he didn't want I’ll kill you in the most painful way I can think of. And believe me when I say I know quite a few of them."

"Are you going to ask him when he returns?"

"No, I know he will tell me if something happened that wasn't ok with him. Other than that I really don’t want to know anything."

"Mhmm, very well I agree. But I still don't think you should have a pack without at least one hyena. I'll send one to you when I send pretty Nathaniel home to you."

"Eh, can I send him or her back if it doesn't work out?"

"Of course, but you need to at least try for a couple of days."

"Yeah, ok. As long as the person doesn't think that he can become my, whatever it's called, you know second in the pack."

"Which one has the position now?"

"Nathaniel of course," Xander says as it's obvious.

"I was under the impression that he's a submissive."

"What has that to do with anything? He's the one who drags me along when he want something done and makes me eat healthy stuff. And he's not afraid any part of me."

Nathaniel is shocked to hear this, he has had no idea that Xander sees him as his right hand. But now that he thinks about it he realizes that he has helped Xander with taking care of the pack. So he hasn't ordered them around, but then again neither has Xander. And they all have eaten the things he made and listen to his suggestions when he made them. Suddenly he finds himself in a power position he never though he would have, or never been interested in having. And it's true that he's the only one of them that wasn't afraid when the soldier emerged. He can't help himself and quickly puts the drinks down so he can go over hand give Xander a hug.

"Thank you," he mumbles into Xander’s throat.

"You're welcome?" It's clear that Xander doesn't understand, but he hugs back anyway.

"Xander, we should be getting back," Jason says.

"Oh, yeah, ok. So, what do you say?"

"I would be honored," Narcissus says.

"Me to," Nathaniel says and gives the werehyena a shy smile when he releases Xander.

"Huh, suddenly I feel like I’ve given away my son or something in marriage, that's kind of freaky. Just don't come back with a ring on your finger or anything like that."

Nathaniel can't help but laugh as he pulls Xander up from the chair, giving him another quick hug before Jason grabs Xander’s hand and starts pulling him towards the door.

"Just don't be late back tomorrow or you miss the dressing of Xander for his date part," Jason says over his shoulder as he goes through the door with Xander.


	13. Chapter 13

It's almost noon when Nathaniel finally comes back. Xander's nose twitches when he catches the smell of sex and musk and he's torn between asking if everything is fine and fleeing the room to get away from the smell. He doesn't even last one minute before he leaves the room and instead hides out behind the bar. He can always restock and make sure that everything is in order for when they open the club again. Stephen and Jason come with him to keep him company while Nathaniel showers. Xander doesn't really understand the weres need to keep him company at all times, but since he finds it comforting he doesn't mind.

"Oh, that's right, didn't Narci say something about sending someone over here?"

"Yeah, but apparently he hasn't decided yet who to send so that person will come later," Stephen says with a tone that shows that he's not happy with the situation.

"You do know that it's only for a few days if you guys don’t like whoever he's sending over right? I mean it wasn't like I could turn him down. Wait, could I have turned him down?"

"No, you couldn't, not unless you wanted to insult him."

"See, I couldn't have turned him down. But that doesn't mean we will keep someone you don't like. So just let's wait and see who he sends."

When Nathaniel finally comes back after his shower he plaster himself against Xander, partly to get his alphas scent on himself again and partly so he can see if he's managed to get the other smell of himself. When Xander doesn't react other than to grumble a little about all the wet hair he smiles contentedly and nuzzles his alpha.

"We should start getting you ready for your date."

"What? Why? Its hour until then, I just need to change clothes like ten minutes before and we're set."

"Don't be silly, you need to shower, have something light to eat, we're going to fix your hair and make sure the clothes fit you correctly. It's going to take time."

"I've bought a body wash that you can use," Stephen tells him.

"Body wash. What's wrong with soap, I always use soap."

The look they give him tells him that this is the problem with using soap before this date.

"Fine, but I think you take way too much pleasure in this."

"Of course we are, we're all looking forward to your third or fifth date when you finally have sex, all this sexual frustration is starting to get on out nerves," Jason tells him with a smirk.

Xander huffs but let's the pack pull him from the bar and toward his room. It's easier to just let them do whatever they wanted, he could just undo it if he didn't like it.

Xander stands just inside the back entrance of the club waiting for Asher. He's nervous about the date but can't really say why. It's not like they're not interested in each other, but it's more the whole dating thing that makes him wiggly. The last person he dated was Anya and he's just not really sure he's ready. At least he knows where they're going, to an art gallery. It feels like a really grown up date sort of thing. And he's wearing new clothes that Nathaniel and Jason more or less forced him into, and his hair is all weird. They've done something that makes it look all neat and tidy, not unruly as it really is. Stephen has been forced to slap his hands away from his hair more than once already when Xander can't yelp trying to feel it.

"Perhaps I should just shave it all off," he muses out loud.

"No, leave your hair alone," Stephen days and captures his hand when Xander’s hand once again move upwards.

"But it feels strange."

"It looks great, you look great. I'd do you in a second," Jason says.

"I don't understand why the pants must be so tight. You can't run or fight in them."

"You're not supposed to run or fight in them. You're supposed to make Asher think about ripping them of you and ravish you."

"What? No, it'll be no ravishing on the first date, he has to wait until date number three before he can do that. And he can't just rip my clothes of, they're new. And expensive. If he wants to rip clothes of they should be old or at least cheap."

"Or they can be like those we wear when we dance."

Xander doesn't like the look that the others get over this idea, but before he can say anything Asher finally arrives. Xander takes one look at him and completely forgets how to speak. Instead he makes a whimpering sound and hopes he doesn't drool.

"My brain just melted," he suddenly blurts out, making Jason snigger. "Seriously, you can't go out like that you’re way to hot, you'll get chased and believe me when I tell you it's not fun being chased by a horde of horny women."

"Well, you'll just have to protect me then," Asher almost purrs and crowds Xander until he has the younger man pressed against the wall.

"Can't, my pants are too tight," Xander gasps and is torn between pulling the other closer or trying to push him away so he can think.

Asher’s lip twitches and then he can't suppress the laugh that comes out. He gives Xander a hard kiss before stepping back.

"I don't believe that you have to be worried about them throwing themselves at me. Not with you looking like that, perhaps I’ll have to protect you."

Xander blushes and gets his hand smacked again as he tries to run it through his hair. Luckily Asher takes pity on him and grabs the hand pulling him towards the exit.

"Let's go, I’m looking forward our first date."

"Yeah?" Xander can't help ask and even he can hear how pleased he sounds by this. "Me to, even if we're going to see arty things."

"I did offer to take you to the museum."

"I'm not getting close to another Egyptian exhibition, one mummy is enough."

Asher pulls the door open and Xander is immediately shivering in the cold, quickly pulling his jacket closed and removing his hand from Asher so he can put on gloves.

"I still say that staying inside with a good movie and popcorn would have been enough."

"That is not a date," Asher refutes while he quickly ushers Xander to the car.

"Well perhaps not for someone as posh as you, but for us normal movie and popcorn is a perfectly good date. At least it would keep us inside where there is warmth," Xander dives into the backseat of the car, pulling the door closed behind Asher.

"I can think of a few ways to warm you up."

"Not on the first date mister," Xander says mock serious.

But they both know that Xander isn't going to budge on the no sex until date three or five. Asher might not understand the need, but since it seems important to the younger man he doesn't mind. As easy going Xander is about his life it's good that he at least has some things he thinks are important enough to stand up for. Xander is correct when he says it's not he that's an alpha but the hyena. The spirit animal has given him an edge he wouldn't have otherwise, or it might be something he would have grown into when he got older and more experienced.

When they arrive at the gallery Asher is once again amused by the strange things Xander seems to know. While Xander himself says he has no knowledge about art he must have at least some. Or else he's really perceptive about art and what the artist is trying to express. Asher leads him through the different rooms and pieces, watching the younger man as he takes it all in. He's curious about why some pieces captures the others attention while Xander steers clear of other. There's even one room where Xander refuses to go in. Since it's the opening there are a lot of people mingling and the artists are doing rounds talking about their works to potential buyers. Xander zeroes in on the buffe table that's standing in one of the rooms and quickly fills one plate with food. As always he doesn't seem to register the looks he gets, instead he's more interested in tasting as much as possible. He does give Asher one if his blinding happy smile when the vampire offers him a glass of wine.

"You know, this isn't as boring as I feared it would be."

"Really? I’m glad," Asher murmurs in his ear as he leads Xander to the next room. "You seem to know more about art than you let on."

"Oh, yeah. Mrs. Summers, Buffy’s mum worked with art and apparently it rubbed off on me. And you know evil art is a real thing when you live on the Hellmouth. So I might have looked in some books about art, especially after the zombies."

"Zombies?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Just don't buy any African masks."

"Very well," they stop before a painting and stands there for a few minutes.

"This is a very sad painting. I wonder what had happened to make her paint it," Xander finally says.

"What makes you ask that?" Asher can't see that much of a difference from the paintings surrounding this one.

Xander shrugs and continues to look at the painting.

"Something happened to her," is all he says.

Asher looks at the painting again, trying to see what it is that the other sees. It's an abstract piece with no clear motive. The colors are mostly dark ones with splashes of brighter ones. It has perhaps a little more purple than the one next to it, but other than that they're similar.

"Do you like it?" A female voice says and the Asher turns to look at the woman who's come up to them.

"It's sad," Xander says and glances over, more interested in examine the painting.

"Yes, it is." She agrees. "I painted it when I lost someone close to me."

"Oh, I’m sorry," Xander finally turns around. "Losing a close friend is painful."

She gives him a penetrating look before nodding and then walking away. Asher leads Xander towards another part if the room, where there's some statues. They stop briefly at the table so Xander can get some more snacks on his plate. Asher doesn’t really understand why there's a table full of food there since almost nobody eats anything from tithe fact that Xander happily stuffs his face and fills a second plate makes more than one give them disdainful looks. Xander either doesn't realizes this or' more likely, he chooses to ignore it. Asher has to stamp down in an urge to snarl at the surrounding people. What rights have they to look down on Xander just because he appreciates the food that’s there. Xander gives him an amused look that tells him that the younger man is well aware of what's going on. Asher can't help leaning forward to press a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. Xander’s smile goes from amused too soft in an instance and he reaches out and takes the vampires hand. Asher’s lips twitches when Xander realizes that this stops him from eating.

"I could always feed it to you," he murmurs in Xander’s ear.

"Ah, no, that's fine," Xander blushes slightly. "I'm not really that hungry anyway, it's just that I’ve never had anything like this and it's surprisingly good."

Asher just hums in response and starts planning on taking the younger man out for a gourmet dinner. Preferably somewhere where he can taste a lot of things.

"Are you panning something right now? I can totally see that you're planning something right now. It's not like world domination or anything like that, right?"

Before Xander can say anything else Asher captures his mouth and gives him a bruising kiss. The vampire grabs the plate when Xander drops it in his surprise. Xander immediately melts into the kiss, totally forgetting about the audience they have. Asher finally breaks the kiss and takes a step back, admiring the ravaged look on Xander face.

Xander just stands there for a while until he gets his breath back. Then he tries to glare at the other man, who just smirks in return.

"I thought I'd been clear about the rules."

"There was no tongue or groping involved," Asher tries to not sound smug, but isn't certain he succeeds so instead he offers the plate back.

Xander gives him a suspicious look before he accepts it. He lets Asher guide him towards the next piece of art, a sculpture while nibbling on some food. One sculpture in particular captures his attention and he frowns at it before humming.

"What captures your eye with this?" Asher asks hoping to get a better understanding of the younger man.

"Fire and passion, it's very sexual."

"I wonder what it would be like to see the world like you do," Asher says quietly and Xander flashes him a smile.

"Maybe I can let you find out sometime. C'mon, let's watch some more art and then make out in a corner or something."

"I thought that there would be no making out on the first date."

"Oh, I’m sure you can convince me otherwise."


	14. Chapter 14

Xander becomes aware of the strange were the moment he enters the kitchen in search for breakfast. Or rather coffee and then perhaps something with sugar. Since Nathaniel wasn't in his bed when he woke up Xander thinks he might have hope of eating something unhealthy for once. Not that he doesn't like the things the longhaired were makes, but he misses the sugar in the morning. And he doesn't really become aware of her as much as throwing her on the floor when she suddenly appeared on his blind side, something the weres and the vampires already learned not to do. It doesn't help that he's still half asleep. So in the end he just stands there looking down on her while is brain tries to catch up.

"Huh," he finally says when he can't come up with something better to say. "Coffee."

Whatever this is, coffee will make everything better or at least clearer. He gratefully accepts the cup that Gregory gives him and almost inhales the beverage. Afterwards he gives Gregory a hopeful look and the were fills the cup again with a laugh. Xander is finally starting to feel awake enough to manage the rest of the day. So he makes a questioning sound and indicates the female were that's still sitting on the floor.

"Xander meet Thalia, Thalia meet Xander," Gregory says as neutral he can, while trying to suppress his smile. "Thalia is a present from Narcissus."

Thalia glares at Gregory but doesn't contradict him.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that," Xander runs his free hand through his hair, happy that he can do that again. "But, well, it's nice to meet you?" He offers his hand to her and tries not to wince when she grabs it with more force than necessary.

"The pleasure is all mine," she says with a sultry voice and uses his hand to pull herself up so she's plastered against him.

Before Xander can say anything she's pulled away by Jason.

"Sorry toots, he's not on the market. He's got his eye on a certain vampire."

"This is awkward, am I the only one who feels awkward?" Xander wonders as he slides by Jason and goes over to the nearest table.

"Yes," Gregory says after he thinks about it.

Stephen puts a plate in front of Xander and then sits down beside him. Gregory sits on Xander’s other side, they're clearly marking their territory.

"So how was your date yesterday?" Stephen asks.

"I think I was the only one there that ate anything, so that was a little strange. Why would you put food on a table if people aren’t interested in eating it? The art was, well arty? I liked some of it and it was fun seeing what people can do with paint and stuff. But I didn't manage to persuade him to convince me to make out in a corner or something like that."

"I'm shocked that you didn't manage to convince him to break your own rules, shocked I tell you," Jason slings his arm around Xander’s neck and nuzzles it for a moment before sitting down at the table. "I mean you only told him about the rules and everything."

"I know," Xander dunks his head on the table, narrowing missing his plate as Gregory pulls it to safety. "Stupid rules."

"Well, if you didn't want him to follow them you shouldn’t have told him," Gregory tells him and shoves the plate at him.

"But they are the rules, I’ve heard about them since I was like thirteen or something and willow forced me to see the movie with the girl and the guy and you know stuff happens but they end up together in the end. And there were rules."

"That explains it," Jason snorts in amusement.

Thalia is quiet while she takes it all in. When Narcissus had asked her, or rather ordered her, to come here and joined Xander’s pack she hadn't been sure what to expect. She, and everyone else, has heard about Xander and his so called pack. Those working in the club refuse to say anything other than who's in the pack, so there's no tales of how he is as their alpha. But since he apparently has adopted, or stolen, from other packs and pards he must do something right. But she isn't certain what her role in the pack will be, especially not after Narcissus had warned her about trying to take Nathaniel’s place. Nathaniel who's a submissive and apparently the second highest in the pack even though he would never fight for his place. Since you usually don’t get so high up in the hierarchy without fighting for it, and doesn't keep it if you can't protect it that means that this pack doesn’t work like anyone she has heard of. And that was before she met Xander. Xander who doesn't behave like an alpha, except that he somehow managed to throw her to the ground without even thinking about it. So while they eat breakfast Thalia observes and tries to understand the pack dynamic. It takes her some time but soon she starts picking up the subtle ways they subservice themselves to Xander. It's more in the angle of their bodies than in their tone of voice, the way they cheerily puts a plate before him and orders him to eat rather than asking what he would like to eat. The way they nuzzle up to him and discreetly offers their throats to him, or perhaps not so discreetly since Jason get a raspberry for his trouble. Xander doesn't dominate them and forces them to submit to him, instead he just accepts what they're willing and comfortable to give him. She's interrupted in her musings when some other weres enters the kitchen.

"Well, hello there, what have we here?" a blue haired were leers at her.

"Haven," Xander says calmly and to her surprise haven takes a small step back. "Have you come back for more?"

Haven hesitates before stiffening his stance.

"Anita wants to see you."

"She does?" Xander says perplexed. "She never wants to see me, well not unless she want me to do something. Does she want me to do something?"

Haven just shrugs.

"I don't know, she just said to tell you that she wants to see you."

"Fine," Xander huffs, trying to wake up his brain. "Where is she?"

"At her office," at Xander’s completely blank look he sighs before continuing. "How can you not know where she works? She's at animated Inc., your pack knows where that is."

Xander looks at the others sitting at his table and they nod their heads.

"I'm confused," Xander says.

"And why is that?"

"I thought Anita worked with those brain eating things, not as a tattooist."

"Jason tries to imagine Anita working in a tattoo parlor and starts to snigger.

"They reanimate zombies," Stephen explains.

"Oh," Xander sighs dejected. "And I was hoping I could get a moving tattoo, which would have been awesome."

Haven looks at them as if they're crazy.

"You should go there as soon as possible, she doesn't like to be kept waiting," he quickly exits the room to get away from them.

"Fine," Xander stands. "I'll go get changed and then let's go and see what the impatient one wants with us, or me. Do we know if it's just me she wants to see or all of us? Never mind, let's have a small road trip!"

It doesn’t take long for Xander or the rest of them to get ready and they walks through the corridor towards the entrance.

Xander stops when he sees Nathaniel with an unknown were. There is something different with this one than the other that he met.

"It's a kitty cat," he blurts out and tries to suppress a wince when the were turns to him. "Sorry, it's just. Wow, you're like a real kitty cat, I feel like I should have one of those laser dots for you or something. Wait, how come I've never seen someone else that looks like a kitty cat?"

The strange were puts an arm around Nathaniel’s shoulders and gives Xander a contemplating look.

"I'm Micah," he says, ignoring everything Xander has said.

"Xander."

"I know."

"Ok, so I feel like I’m missing something here," Xander finally says when the were continues to look at him.

"Nathaniel here is part of your pack, is he not?"

"Yeeees?"

"And you have no problem with him being this close to me?"

"Yes, I mean no. Nate can be friends with whoever he wants."

"You feel no need to mark him as yours?" When Xander just gives him a confused look and the others in his pack just look amused he continues. "Claim him?"

The pack can almost see Xander’s brain go of in a strange direction.

"I'm not peeing on Nathaniel or anyone else."

"That, that was not what I meant. Nathaniel doesn't smell of you."

"Of course he doesn't, he smells like himself."

Micah considers Xander for a moment before he tries again.

"I'm Anita's Nimir-Ra."

"Uhm, ok? Congratulation?"

"Are you having sex with Nathaniel?"

"Eww, no. I'm not having sex with Nathaniel or anybody else at the moment. I mean I sort of wish I was, at least if I did wish things, which I don't, no wishing around here," he says in a hurry while looking around nervous. "Whew, that was close. It's the stupid rules that stop me from having sexy times."

"It's your own rules," Gregory can't keep himself from pointing that out, much to Jason's amusement.

"Yes, well, they're still stupid." He suddenly has a thought, and isn't sure if he likes it or not. "Are you asking because you want to have sex with Nathaniel?"

"No. Nathaniel was part of my pard before he became yours. I'm just trying to make sure he's treated fairly."

"Oh," Xander gives him a wide smile. "That's nice of you. And while I’m not comfortable talking about Nate’s sex life, you can always ask him yourself if he wants to discuss it or not. And he's very huggable."

"I'm sure he is." Micah is starting to get the look some people get when they're around Xander. "He's also a submissive, and therefore has certain needs. Like being able to go into subspace."

"He wants to go into a black hole?" Xander says baffled.

Jason decided to take pity on Micah before this leads to a bloodbath.

"It's a comfort thing, sometimes a sex thing. Rewarding and punish him when needed, make sure he knows what to do. Some uses spanking. It lets the submissive relax, getting lost in their heads or minds for a while, knowing they're safe and that someone is controlling them, keeping them safe."

"Wow, I hope I never experience that, getting lost in my head would probably be the last thing I did." Xander hesitates. "Not to say that you're wrong, but Nathaniel orders me and the rest of the pack around. I mean he refuses to let me have cereals for breakfast."

"That's because they're nothing but sugar," Nathaniel says.

"And let’s not talk about when they force me to buy new clothes."

"You needed them, your old ones were horrible," Gregory tells him.

"It's not like I had a lot of money to use on clothes, they were the best I could afford. And as long as I don't go around naked, I don't really see what the problem is." Nathaniel makes an unhappy sound and more or less throws himself at Xander, who staggers back. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

Xander gives Jason a bewildered look but gives Nathaniel a hug. Jason takes the opportunity to latch on to Xander for himself and the twins immediately join. Xander goes down with an ofh and gives the two standing a look that dares them to comment. Thalia is clearly trying to decide if she's supposed to join or not, while Micah mostly looks amused.

"Well, it doesn't seem like I’ll have to worry for Nathaniel. It was a pleasure meeting you Alexander."

"Xander, I don’t' understand why people keep refusing to call me that."

"Xander, then."

"Yeah, nice meeting you to, I think." He looks over to Thalia. "Help?"

Thalia rolls her eyes but grabs Xander and pulls him up, earning herself a beaming smile from him.

"We should get going," she tells the others.

Nathaniel is the only one who seems at least slightly embarrassed by this whole incident, the rest of them just seems amused. Even Micah looks amused. Thalia can't help to wonder if the others reaction somehow is Xander fault, but then again Micah shouldn't be affected then.

After that they quickly reach the car, and after some struggle in how they all will fit, they drive of towards animated Inc.


	15. Chapter 15

When they arrive at the building they follow Nathaniel, since he knows where they're going. Unfortunately they don't manage to go to Anita's office, since the receptionist stops them. Apparently they can't just walk in there, but have to wait until Anita comes for them. Xander thinks that the receptionist doesn't believe them when Nathaniel says that Anita is expecting them. Mostly because he tells them that Anita is in an important meeting at the moment, and he can't just call her and interrupt it. Jason gets a look in his eyes that says he's up to no good, so it doesn't surprise Xander when the were arrange them around the visitors chair with Xander sitting in it. Thalia stands behind the chair, glowering at everything in vicinity, Nathaniel sitting so he can rest his head in Xander lap. Stephen and Gregory sitting in either side of the chair and Jason gives Xander a mischievous smile before he manage to sit down over his lap. Nathaniel gives a pout over the fact he didn't think of that but doesn't complain. Xander think he should feel embarrass, but it's hard to think of a reason why when he has his pack so close around him. He can almost hear the hyena purr in contentment.

When Anita finally comes out with her client she takes in the sight and narrows her eyes in irritation. She quickly sends the client on his way and then shoots the receptionist a glare. Well, at least she doesn't blame us, Xander thinks as she gets into a heated discussion with the unfortunate secretary. After one last word she turns to the pack and indicates that they should follow her.

Thalia bristles over the rudeness but doesn't say anything when Xander just sighs and nudges Jason so he can stand up.

Anita's office isn't very large, and I feel smaller with the whole pack there. But she doesn't say anything, only closes the door behind them and takes her place at her desk.

"I need you to come with me and see Edith. Apparently you're the only one she actually talks to," she hesitates. "Or rather, you're the only one that seems to at least understand some of the things she says. Both the police and I have tried to question her, but we haven't had much success in figuring out what she knows."

"Sure, I don't really know what you expect me to find out."

"If she knows what the one locking her in is planning. Other than attacking the club she seems to be lying low, and in my experience that means she's planning something, probably something big."

"Yeah, that's my experience also," Xander agrees but doesn't explain.

"Good, let's go," Anita stands up and briskly walks through the office and out the building followed by the others.

She only stops at the sidewalk when Xander reins her in. Xander looks at his pack for a moment.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I mean I need one of you to drive me," since he knows they won't let him take the bus or some other kind of transportation," but the rest of you can, I don't know, do more important stuff." He's met with unimpressed looks and huffs. "Well in that case we just need to buy things for a tea party."

Anita wants to protest that they're wasting time, but manages to keep quiet. Instead she tells them that she will get them on the approval list since that's needed so they can actually visit the seer.

The pack, except Thalia since she doesn't know Xander well enough yet, finds it amusing the way he suddenly enjoys shopping. It seems that as long as he's not buying clothes for himself he likes the experience of going around the stores and buying things. Nathaniel manages to find a cheap, but stylish tea set that he buys for the occasion. The twins search for some tea and Jason finds the nearest bakery so he can buy some cookies. Thalia is dragged into a jewelry store and forced to help Xander find an acceptable necklace for Edith. At least that the way it starts, but the rest of the pack comes over as soon as they're finished. And after that it doesn't take long before they're trying to convince Xander to buy some kind of jewelry for himself. Xander just laughs and tells them that he only wants to wear jewelry that means something, and that he refuses to pierce his ear since that would make him look even more like a pirate.

"You can always pierce yourself somewhere else," Jason tells him. "I'm sure that Asher would appreciate it if you pierced your tongue. It can make...."

Xander stops him with a hand over his mouth and gives the other customers an apologetic look.

"Sorry he lost his shame a while ago and we haven't been able to find it again."

Then he drags Jason outside, closely followed by snickering twins. Nathaniel just grabs their stuffs before he also comes outside and Thalia shakes her head before following them.

After that Xander decides that it's time to go to the hospital and they cram themselves into the car again.

"So, just remember that she's completely mental, but since she's not a master vampire she can't wham you or anything." Xander gives them an encouraging smile before he opens the hospital door.

Since the others doesn't seem bothered by this Thalia feels like she needs to say something. She still hasn't figured Xander or the rest of the pack out, but she's starting to suspect that they're all crazy.

"Just because she isn't a vampire doesn't mean that she can't be dangerous."

"True, but I don't think you have to worry. We have tea."

Thalia gives him a look that clearly states that she thinks that he's derange. He just calmly looks back before entering. They quickly walk to where Edith has her room, finding Anita outside. Xander stops her when she's about to open the door and ignoring her glare knocks instead, waiting until Edith opens it.

"Kitten has brought some friends with him," she says and steps aside so they can enter.

"I thought we could have a tea party, and you need more than two people for that."

"Oh, I love a good tea party there's always gossip, gossip then."

"That's good, Nathaniel is going to make the tea." Xander tries to figure out what to talk to her about. "So, did you like the poems?"

"The words dance around like raindrops making a song."

"Yeah, I liked them to, well ok not all of them but I thought most of them was really good. They reminded me of spike, but not so snarky."

"Yes, my dark prince stayed in the light, was born too early to meet daddy and mummy."

Anita is saved from demanding an explanation when Nathaniel comes back with the tea. They quickly sits down on the floor with their cups, the weres is comfortable as is Xander and Edith. It's just Anita that has a problem with sitting on the floor, but she grits her teeth and doesn't say anything. She's not leaving, not when there's a chance that Edith will tell Xander something that could help find whoever it is that looked her in the room. And she doesn't trust Xander to tell her and doesn't think that his pack will be able to tell if Edith said anything important. And if that means that she must sit on the floor drinking tea and eating cookies she will.

"Do you have any information that could help us find the person who locked you in the room? Do you know what her plans are?" Anita finally asks after a couple of minute’s silence.

"Mummy looking for the right place to make the circle." She leans forward and whispers. "She inviting a special guest, yes she is." She sits down again and nibbles on a cookie while looking at Xander. "You should leave the beehive, find your own nest."

"Oh, c'mon it's not so bad. But yeah, I know it's too small."

"Puppies need to be able to go romping outside otherwise they'll leave puddles on the floor."

"Hey!" Jason says affronted.

Edith smiles and offers him another cookie.

"The funny one is still uncertain if she should join the madness or go back to her mirror."

"Ok?" Xander thinks she's talking about Thalia since she mentions a mirror, but doesn’t understand the reference.

"Thalia is the muse of comedy," Thalia says, slightly unnerved by this whole tea party.

"Ah, ok. Well, Thalia hasn't been with me for very long," Xander explains. "Can you tell me something about the special guest that your mummy is thinking of inviting?"

"The invitation must be completely correct otherwise he won't show. He comes from the hungry place and will be ever so miffed to come here."

Xander pales.

"What?" Anita demands.

"She's going to conjure, or summon or what you call it, a demon. I thought you didn't do demons here."

Anita doesn't ask him how he got that from the ramble, she just stands up and leaves the room. The weres looks after her and then at Xander, who's still sitting down and doesn't seem interested in leaving yet. Gregory hesitates for a second and then reaches for another cookie.

"The queen bee is jealous, doesn't like the interloper. It's all bzzz, bzzz in her head."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Xander mutters and sips his cooling tea.

Jason snorts tea through his nose at the description of Anita.

"Do you want some more tea?" Nathaniel asks Edith and fills her cup when she nods.

"Ok, so I had an idea that I wanted to run by you," Xander suddenly says. "When this is over do you want to stay here? Because I know a coven that might take you in otherwise, or they'll know another coven where you can stay. So if you don't want to stay here but didn't know what to do, now at least you have an option."

"Miss Edith will ask the stars where she should go."

"Good, you do that. I'll talk to the coven and tell them about you so you can go there if you want to."

Edith giggles and gives Xander a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have any idea when she's going to try and summon the demon?"

"The stars must stand in line, they can't be all willy-nilly." She grabs Xander’s hand in a firm grasp. "All the broken pieces you gathers makes a pretty picture together, make sure you don't break it. The mirror doesn't always lead to wonderland."

"Eh, ok, and that's our signal to depart. I'll talk to the coven, let me know when you've decided on what you want to do."

He quickly ushers the weres out of the room. When they're in the car again Xander stops Jason when he tries to start it.

"I need to go to the coven. Are you going with me or should we head back to the club first to drop you of?"

"We're going with you," Stephen tells him. "Who knows what we'll miss if we go back."

"I agree, this is the most fun we had in a while," his brother agrees.

Since Xander knows that there's no way Nathaniel wants him to go somewhere without him, he looks over at Thalia.

"I'm not leaving," she tells him. "My orders are to stay with you."

"Well, ok then."


	16. Chapter 16

Xander quickly made a phone call, just to make sure that there would be someone at the house when they arrived. Jason and Nathaniel shared a smirk when it was Laura that answers the phone. She happily informed Xander that there would be quite a few at the house when he arrived, not something that made Xander as happy.

The car trip there was mostly quiet, since neither Jason nor Nathaniel would answer question about the place and Xander spent the trip refusing to meet anybody’s eyes. When they arrived, Xander was the first one out of the car, and then he stopped giving the house a nervous look.

"So, yeah. Please try and ignore all this," he finally says and then promptly knocks on the door.

The door slams open and Xander finds his arms full of teenage girl.

"Xander!" She hastily takes a step back and blushes. "I mean bright paladin it is an honor to welcome you here again."

"Glinda," he smiles at her. "How are you? And please call me Xander."

"I'm fine." She glances over her shoulder and drops her voice. "I'm sorry, I tried to get them to leave, but you know how they are."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it."

Xander gives her arm a squeeze before going inside. In contrast with last time the house appears to be full of people. Most of them go quiet when they spot Xander and his pack. Then the nearest one gives Xander a slight bow and the rest quickly follow. The weres can almost smell Xander’s frustration before he gives a bow back.

"Welcome changer of fate to our coven, what can we do for you?"

"I was hoping to see the high priestess, honored member," gone is Xander normal tone, instead he's formal and holds his body straight.

His pack isn't sure what to think about this and therefore keeps themselves quiet and still. But they don't escape notice.

"My pack," Xander’s voice holds a warning that the coven clearly hears as they don't ask anything.

Luckily Laura comes back and signals Xander to follow her. When Xander glances back at Nathaniel he and the others take this as a sign to follow. They walk through the house until they arrive to what has to be called a library. Xander immediately relaxes, something that confuses his pack, and goes over to the pair sitting at a small table.

"Xander, I'm glad to see you. What can we do for you today?"

"I don't know if you've heard or not but some time ago I found a seer locked in a room. She’s at the hospital at the moment since her, whatever," he waives his hand around, "apparently she can't be found there, or at least found easily."

"Xander, please just ask what you came here to ask," she tells him amused with his rambling.

"Yeah, ok. Two things. I asked her if she knew what she wanted to do after the dark witch was dealt with. If she wanted to stay in the hospital or something else. I said I would ask if she could come here and stay at the coven if that was what she wanted. She's insane, but as far as I know that's how you are when you're a seer. So just think about that, ok? She doesn't know yet what she wants to do, so there's no hurry. The other thing is that apparently there's a plan to summon a demon. And it can only be summoned when the stars are correctly aligned. So, do you know when this might be?"

The pair looked at him in stunned silence for a moment before they snap out of it.

"Well to answer your first question, we're more than happy to welcome a true seer to our coven. Or if she would rather join another we can introduce her to some." She clasps her hands. "The other one is more difficult. Perhaps you can help the paladin with that one, solo?"

"Well, I can try. The closest important date I can think of is a couple of month away. Next year is a leap year, which means that the last day of February is important. Sometimes New Year’s Eve has some magical importance, but not this year. So the closest one that I know of is the last of February. I can try and see if I can find out if there's a specific time that day, but I can't promise anything."

"Ah, that's fine. A date is more than I'd had hoped for, I'm used to have to go through a ton of old books to get so much, so thank you you've been a great help."

"It was my pleasure, I'm always glad to help those looking for answer." He suddenly smiles, looking mischievous. "And I can also gloat to my brother that my knowledge was helpful, most people doesn't see the importance in knowing important dates."

She sighs, but looks amused.

"Is there something else we can help you with, or are you just braving yourself before leaving the room?"

"Yeah, actually there is. But it's something private."

"Of course, I'll leave you to it," solo stands up and quickly exits the room.

Xander looks at his pack and does a shooing motion at them, making Jason smirk as he leaves the room with the others. Not that they go very far, they stop right outside the door. The room seems to be soundproof somehow since they can't hear anything that goes on inside. But it doesn't take very long before the doors opens and Xander comes out, looking pleased with himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Afterwards Xander agrees that they should tell Anita about what they have found out but let's Nathaniel do that. Since Anita at least seems to like him most of the time. Xander himself refuses to help in trying to find out where the ritual will take place.

"Its months away," he tries to explain. "And it's not even apocalypse season yet. Oh, god, I feel so jaded," he moans. "As long it's not the first evil or one of those giant demon snakes we'll be fine. For now Christmas is more important."

Anita comes by the club a couple of days later and tells him, or threatens him he's not entirely sure, that she's contacted someone called Edgar, Edwin or something like that. She leaves in a huff when Xander just beams at her and tells her, good for her.

When December comes Xander goes into some kind of x-mas frenzy, at least that's what it seems like to the rest of them. Somehow he manages to convince jean Claude that the whole club should be decorated, or that they should at least have some kind of Christmas theme. Xander looks smug after the meeting while the vampire had a shell shocked look on his face.

"He used his puppy eyes on you, didn't he?" Jason asks later that evening when the vampire called on him. "I'm pretty sure he would be able to take over the world with them. You can't say no when he puts them on and then ask you to do something."

"I'm a master vampire, I should be able to say no."

Jason just gives him a smirk as response.

Two days later Xander sits down at the breakfast table with a list.

"Ok, so I'm writing a list on all the people I'm going to buy presents for and I just want to make sure I haven't forgotten someone. Nate, are you still seeing Narci and should I buy him something?"

"Why should you buy narcissus something?" Nathaniel asks him confused.

"Well, I'm the alpha which makes me like the parent or something and you're my betas so I just figured that that would make Narci your boyfriend or something. And parents are supposed to buy presents for them? I think."

"No, he's not my boyfriend and even if he was you shouldn't buy him something," Nathaniel stops and considers. "Not until he was part of the family at least."

"Oh, ok then," Xander crosses something of his list. "Should we have a secret Santa or something like that for everyone who works here? I mean does everyone have some kind of family or someone who'll give them a present? No? Secret Santa it is. I wonder if I can convince jean Claude to dress up as Santa and give out the presents."

The weres give him blank looks before they starts to laugh. Even Thalia can't help laughing over the image. Most of the others that work in the club think that the secret Santa idea is a good one and it doesn't take much effort to convince the rest. Xander also starts proclaimed that they can't come with him when, as he calls it, he dares to brave the white beyond. The rest of the pack isn't willing to accept this, not with Anoix somewhere out there posing as a threat. After almost an hour bargain Xander agrees to take Thalia with him when he goes somewhere. Thalia had been shocked when the other weres made it clear that they saw her as the pack enforcer and it was therefore her duty to be Xander bodyguard. Xander had just muttered something about girl power. Therefore she's not surprised when Xander one morning tells her that he has an errand to run that day. What surprises her is that he also asks Gregory if he wants to come with them. She has a feeling that the only reason he doesn’t ask the others is because he doesn't feel like trying to find them, since they've someplace else. Gregory looks surprised but then gladly agrees, clearly thrilled to spend some time with his alpha.

It doesn't take long before they're ready and they only have to wait for a few minutes before a car drives up. Xander gives a happy waive but is stopped from actually going closer to the vehicle until Thalia has made sure that the passengers are friendly. Gregory is actually impressed that she takes her responsibility so serious, it's clear that she's getting more and more comfortable in the pack and with her place in it. As soon as she gives the ok Xander is getting in the car, glad to be out of the cold.

"Solo, Laura, thank you for coming with. With my luck I would end someplace with an Indian burial ground or something equally nasty."

"It's our pleasure Xander," solo tells him, using his name instead of his title when Laura elbows him in the side.

Xander gives the girl an amused look, making her blush. She's thankful that he doesn't ask why she's with them, she's not that knowledgeable yet and isn't even certain that she can be of help or not. But Xander just accepts her there, like he knows that she will be helpful. Laura isn't stupid, she knows that she reminds Xander of someone else but he still sees her for who she is.

"So Laura, broken any hearts lately?"

Xander's question breaks her musing and she fidgets slightly in embarrassment.

"No," she finally says.

"Ah. Don't worry you will find the special someone who makes you feel like you walking on air. Trust me."

"Of course," she gives him a wide eye look.

"Everybody is treating you right? Or do I need to come by your school and have a talk with someone?"

"No, everything is fine," mostly because she usually fades into the background at school.

Xander gives her one of his penetrating looks, as if he's looking at her soul.

"Good, you will tell me if that changes," he states more like a demand than a question.

Laura just nods before she turns forward again.

"Perhaps you should become a school counselor," solo says, half serious.

"God no, I barely survived high school the first time around. I've got no which to go back there again."

"Well, if you get tired of what you're doing right now you at least have something you can do."

Gregory bristles slightly over the words, he doesn't like the thought of Xander doing something else away from the club. He likes having his alpha there, where he can see him.

"Are we looking at houses?" Thalia asks as she connects Xander's previous comment.

"Ah, yes. Miss Edith is right in that I can't stay at the club forever. I need to find someplace I, or rather we, can call a home. I probably need to find some extra work to pay for it," it's not like I can afford anything at the moment he quietly thinks.

Gregory gives him a narrow eyed look. He's not going to allow Xander to do some dangerous and probably illegal job. The rest if the pack also has money that they can contribute, and they won't take no for an answer. And that's without Asher, if the vampire gets involved they would be able to buy something really classy. Not that he thinks that Xander is interested in that kind of house, or rather home. Well at least now he knows what their alpha will get for Christmas he thinks smugly.

The rest of the ride is quiet, with only the radio breaking the silence. Xander is content sitting between the two weres sharing their heat and almost falls asleep. Luckily it's not long before they arrive at their destination.

The first house they stop at has a modest modern design. The real-estate agent that meets them there clearly has trouble figuring out the group. While she seems to think that solo is the obvious buyer, the group centers Xander as their leader. Thalia can't help fell amused as the woman prattles on to solo in hope of an easy sell, all the while the rest of them goes round and inspect the house and yard. Laura whispers to Xander that she can't feel anything malicious and Gregory sneezes as he finds faint traces of mound Thalia isn't that impresses with the yard and she can tell that Xander isn't either. Solo apparently picks up on the fact that this isn't the house Xander is looking for and abruptly stops the sell talk.

The second house Xander balks at the door when he sees the interior and at the third one both Laura and solo picks up something that has Laura looking faintly ill. Thalia can tell that the woman is getting frustrated in her lack of success, especially since she can't understand why the houses have been turned down.

"The next house is in need of some work, since the last owners let it go in some disrepair. Nothing someone handy wouldn't be able to fix himself, but not something everyone is interested in."

The drive was longer this time as they drove out towards the forest before turning into a small road. The house was clearly old, with chipped paint and you could tell that nobody had lived there for some time.

"The house itself is sound, but as you can see it need some paint," she leads them up the front stairs and unlocks the door. "While the house is quite big the laundry is in the back of the house since it lacks a basement."

Xander looks relived by this and Gregory thinks he need to ask why later, it's either something horrifying or amusing. Xander's stories seem to be either or both in some strange mixture.

It's clear that it will take some work to make the house into a home again. But the potential is there. Paint to the walls, fixing the stair, remodeling the bathrooms and go over the kitchen. Luckily most of it is surface work and will not take that long and can be done by the pack. Gregory can almost smell the want from Xander as the alpha goes around the building checking everything. But it's not only Xander that can see the potential of a home in the house, both weres can feel it.

"There has been much love in this house," Laura says as she exits and goes to look at the backyard.

Gregory follows her outside, both to get a look himself and to keep an eye on her in case something would happen.

"Oh, it's a willow tree," Laura lays her hand on the old tree standing there.

"You might want to cut down the tree," the real-estate agent says as she also steps outside. "It's quite old and the yard would be much sunnier if it disappeared."

Xander can't suppress a growl and the only reason he doesn't snarl is Thalia hand on his chest. He wants this house, its perfect and the old willow tree is part of it. Luckily the real-estate agent doesn't notice Xander’s loss of controlled as she's once again talking to solo. Thalia decided to get Xander away from her and pushes him inside again so they can look over the second floor. He perks up when he sees that the main bedroom has a walking closet, it's big enough that a coffin can be there if Asher would need it. Xander wasn't really certain if the vampires here slept in coffin or not, it wasn't something he had thought about. He didn't like the thought of Asher sleeping in a coffin, it just felt wrong to him. Asher should be sleeping in one of those big beds with silk sheets or something like that. Not that he would like to sleep with silk sheets, he would probably end up on the floor.

"Is it hard to sleep with silk sheets?"

Thalia gives him a blank look.

"I'm not sure what you're asking," she finally says. "But personally I prefer cotton sheets over silk. They feel warmer."

"So it's not because you would be afraid of sliding of the bed?"

"That would only happen if you move around too much." Her lips twitch. "Or if the sex is too strenuous."

"Ah," Xander manages to say before deciding to change the subject. "What do you think of the house? And I don't want you to say anything that you think I want you to say, but to say what you really think."

"I believe it has potential, but that it will require hard work. But it has a nice feel to it."

Xander gives her a wide smile.

"It does doesn't it, it's like it's made out of honey."

"Maybe," Thalia hesitantly agrees.

"Yeah, that came out wrong," Xander agrees. "You know the way honey flows around looking all gooie and golden and warm and tasty? That's the way the house feels."

Thalia ponders this as they continue to look around.

"Do you mean that the house feels welcoming?" She finally asks as they go down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word." He flashes her smile before bouncing over to Gregory. "There will be no silk sheets," he tells the were.

"You can always get someone to tie you to the bed," Gregory casually says making the agent choke.

"Ah, I didn't think of that. I still think I prefer cotton."

"Good, silk isn't good when there's fluid, it can become very sticky."

"I have no idea how to respond to that," Xander tells him, ruffling his hair when Gregory lowers his head.

"Well, if you're finished looking around here's the information on the different properties we've looked at today," the agent finally manages to say, pushing the papers at solo. "Please contact me if you have any questions, made any decisions or want to look at any more houses."

She quickly ushers them out of the house and hurries away to her car, driving away even before they all has had the chance to enter their own car.

"I think we scared her," Xander finally comments when they're all seated.

"No, I think you scared her," Thalia informs him.

Xander pouts.

"Well, I didn't like her," he grumbles and accepts the papers Laura gives him

He looks on the numbers and sighs. Only the enhanced hearing makes Thalia and Gregory hear him mutter about looking for a second job. Gregory inches closer until he's more or less plastered against his alpha and even Thalia leans closer in silent comfort.

"That's so adorable," Laura exclaims when she notice, making solo glance in the mirror.

"Don't make any decision until next year," he tells his passengers and Xander nods in silent agreement.

"Promise," he says when Gregory gives him a nudge.

"Good."

The rest of the trip back to the club is silent while Xander goes over the information in the papers he was given and the others contemplating the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Asher was quite satisfied with his plan for the second date. He'd found a nice restaurant that, for a sum of money, offered a spread of their different courses. All in small portions so that Xander would have the chance to try most of them. He had then first planned to take the younger man to the opera, but had crossed that idea after a he'd thought about it. Instead they would go to concert hall. There was an orchestra that was playing music that he remembered from his youth. It was one of the few things that he would be able to share with Xander that had some kind of meaning to it. Even if Xander understood it or not.

The best thing of all, Asher mused as he took in Xander in his suit, was this. Apparently the betas had only managed to convince Xander to wear the suit as long as they left his hair alone. The contrast with his slightly wild hair and the pressed tailor made suit was mouthwatering. Xander looked powerful in a way he usually didn't, the hair and his mostly hidden muscles together with his eye patch made people take notice.

"Now, don't you look delicious?" Asher purrs as he pulls Xander against him.

He can feel how Xander's body immediately responds and can't stop himself from pressing a quick but hard kiss on the inviting mouth.

Asher doesn't release the other until Nathaniel holds out a coat for Xander. The were nudge Xander and gives him a look.

"Ah, yes," Xander says hesitantly. "The rest of the pack wanted me to inform you that I'm only wearing a thong since apparently real underwear ruins the line or something."

He blushes and refuses to meet anybody's eyes as he dons the jacket. Asher can't help glancing down and isn't certain if he should thank Xander’s beta or curse them. Real underwear would not ruin the lines, but the knowledge about what Xander is wearing is filling his head with tantalizing images.

"Really?" He can't help ask.

"Yes," Xander mutters. "I was voted down when I said that I would just go commando. Silk feels weird," he can't help to add.

Asher more or less growls before he pulls Xander into a room, a room that either was empty or became empty very quickly. The vampire quickly unbuckles the young man’s belt and trousers. Pulling them down so he can see the dark green silk. He mouths the silk and then gently blows on it, making Xander groan and shudder.

"Let me?" He asks as he looks up.

"Oh gods yes, do whatever you want," Xander manages to say before he loses his speech completely.

When Asher hears the yes he immediately goes to work. The green silk against Xander skins is a temptation he didn't know existed before now. But now, as he first mouth the erection through the thin cloth and then tears the barrier away, he wonders if he'll ever be trusted enough to tie Xander up with silk ropes. When he feels Xander fingers in his hair he hums, making the young man shudder again. Since he doesn't want them to be late for their reservation, and since this is has the potential to make them very late, he knows he must make Xander come quickly. So, at the next bobb of his head he lets his powers rise and press into Xander as at the same time he hums while deepthroathing. Xander makes a shocked noise and then he comes. It's not until after that Asher realizes that he just used his powers on Xander, and that Xander would have every right to be angry.

"Did you just feed on me?" Xander finally asks as he slumps against the wall.

"Non. Mon chaton, I did not."

"Oh, well ok then," he ignores the chocked look on the vampires face. "Did you really have to rip the thong of? It's ruined now."

"Yes, I did. My apologies."

Before they can say anything else there's a knock on the door and then Nathaniel opens it without waiting for an answer.

"You're going to be late," he can't suppress a smile as he offers Xander a damp towel to clean himself with. He also produces a new thing, this one in green leather and gives it to Xander. "I think this one will be better to wear."

"Why is it that I own these things anyway?" Xander asks. "I mean I don't buy them, but they still appear in my underwear drawer."

When he doesn't make a move to put it on, Nathaniel starts kneeling which brings him out of his thought. Xander stops the werewolf with his free hand and forces him to stand again. Asher isn't certain if he should feel disappointed or relieved that Xander stopped the submissive were or not. The sight of seeing Nathaniel kneeling while helping Xander dressing might have tried his restraint again. Or who was he kidding, he would have jumped the younger man again. As if Xander can sense his thoughts the younger man gives him a searching look before asking Nate to leave. The design on the new underwear is clearly made for those who works in clubs like this because Xander doesn't need to undress further. Therefore it doesn't take long before he's presentable again, and the only evidence is a lingering smell of sex.

"So, I feel like I should offer to repay the favor but I'm not sure we have time or not."

"Unfortunately not," Asher brushes over Xander’s cheek with his lips. "You make me lose control in a way I've never experienced before."

Xander suddenly gives him a smile that tells the vampire that the younger man suddenly had a thought.

"So, I guess that I should tell you that you look ravishing," Xander snickers as he exits the door to the corridor.

After this it doesn't take long before they're in the car to the restaurant. Luckily there's almost no traffic, so they arrive on time. Going inside Asher becomes aware of the looks. This is an upscale restaurant so the people there are those with money and or power. And they all want to see whose influence enough to get a table there. Asher hides his disdain for the mortals sitting there. Sitting there believing that they have the right to judge other just because they have some money. Apparently Xander also feels the eyes on them, because his smell changes slightly, becoming colder and his stride become more fluid. Suddenly he's projecting danger and power, strong enough that the others look away from them. Asher glances over to his date and is relieved when he sees that the other hasn't woken up, or at least not fully. But he's still grateful when they are shown to the private table and left alone for a minute.

Xander sits down at the table and forces himself to relax, taking a calming breath. All the looks have him on edge, which is not something he wants to be on his date. Not that he can understand why Asher has taken him to a restaurant since the vampire can't eat. Something he still thinks is weird. But then again they seem to think that his kind of vampires is weird to.

He's aware of Asher's gaze upon him and manages after a moment to meet the others eyes without blushing. Only the small twitch of the vampire’s lips shows that he knows exactly why the younger man has problem meeting his eyes. But then he becomes serious again.

"I feel like I should apologies for the way the other guests behaved. I didn't mean to have you experience that kind of tension on our date."

Predictable Xander blushes when he says the word date.

"It's fine. Well it would be fine if I just understood what their problem is, I mean why would they glare at us for eating?"

"Ah, yes. I didn't realize that you wouldn't understand the reason." Asher hesitates while trying to figure out how to explain it so that the other will understand. "Think of this as their territory where they know all the different players and their place in it. And then suddenly someone new appears, someone they don't know who he is or how powerful he is. They only know that he is powerful, they can sense it. And not just that, he comes together with a vampire. They're afraid that you're going to take over their place, but since they don't know who you are they don't know how to respond if it does turn out that you're a threat."

Xander gapes at him.

"Are they stupid? No, wait don't answer that, of course they're stupid. I just don't..." he can't even express what he thinks of them.

Luckily for him he doesn't have to since their waiter arrives with the first couple of plates, and Xander is distracted.

"The entrees," the waiter says and then goes on to explain them all before leaving again.

Xander gives the plates a confused look before turning towards the vampire for an explanation on why there's so many of them.

"I thought it would be fun for you to have the chance to try different kind of dishes. That way you know what to order next time and what to avoid. I must confess that I took the liberty to narrowing the many down a bit by eliminating the things that I felt you wouldn't enjoy."

"Oh, wow, I don't know what to say. Uhm, thank you. I'm sure I'll enjoy trying the food," he looks overwhelmed.

Xander tries every dish, most of them he likes or at least doesn't dislikes. But there are a few that he doesn't like the taste of. The first time he still eats all of it, not wanting to waste any of the food, but Asher tells him to just leave it if he doesn't like it. After that Xander leaves a few of the plates but still manages to eat most of them. He never has had the chance to experience this many different flavors and since he doesn't know if he ever will have the chance again in the future he's going to make the most of it. The best part is when the desserts arrive at the table. He can't help the appreciating noise he makes when he tries the chocolate cake. If he had been looking at his date at that moment he would have seen the vampire twitch in his sheet at the noise and smell that suddenly surrounds the young man.

"Good?" Asher can't help asking, even if he knows the answer.

"This is the best chocolate cake I've ever tasted," Xander groans as he tries to savor the taste. "There must be something illegal about it, nothing can taste this good."

"Really?" Asher watches Xander as he scrapes the plate with the spoon. "What would you agree to if I promised to supply you with this cake from time to time?" Not that he would ever make that kind of deal with Xander, but he is curious about what the other will answer with.

"I would let you bend me over this table and have your way with me," Xander blurts out before he can help himself.

They look at each other before Xander blushes and look away. Asher's lips twitches and then he smirks.

"Well, I'll have to remember that till later," the blush on Xander intensifies and Asher takes pity on him. "We should start getting ready. I wanted you to experience something that I take pleasure in, so we're going to a concert." He glances at his watch. "It starts in just over an hour so we should get going to avoid the rush."

Asher doesn't know whether Xander will enjoy the music or not, but he wanted to share something with the young man. If nothing else he suppose the other can spend the time sleeping. He just hopes it doesn't come to that. Music, as well as art, is something he appreciates and he wants to share that with someone who means a lot to him. The vampire isn't certain if he wants Xander to understand that or not.

This time the traffic is a bit heavier, but they still make good time and arrive before the crowd. Xander ducks into the bathroom while Asher gathers the tickets. It doesn't take long before they're in their seats in the private box. Asher watches as Xander curiously looks around. It's clear that Xander never been in a place like this before, something that makes Asher even more glad that he decided to bring the younger man here. They both watches as the other in the audience arrive and take their places. While they wait for the orchestra to set up Xander looks through the program and reads the information inside.

Asher gives him a nudge just before the music starts, knowing the other wouldn’t want to be surprised by the sudden noise. As soon as the music starts Asher hums in pleasure, letting the sound run through him. And while Xander isn't as entrapped he still finds that he enjoys it. Or rather he enjoys looking at Asher as the older man listens. Xander looks around again but the darkness makes it impossible for him to see the rest of the audience. He almost shivers when the music soars and grabs hold on Asher’s hand. This has been the best date he's ever been on. Especially the beginning he thinks with a small smirk. Too bad there hadn't been enough time for him to return the favor. Not that he knew whether he would be any good or not, but it was if not exactly frustrating but close that it only was Asher that did the ravishing. He tilts his head in contemplation before glancing over to the vampire. Asher has his eyes almost closed as he listens to the music.

Well, this is an opportunity that he can't resist. It's dark enough that nobody can see them, and since it's a private box he doesn't have to worry that someone will enter. And it's not like Asher will object, especially since he was the one who dragged him into the first availably empty room and then ripped his underwear. Perhaps he should wear more silk if that was the way Asher reacted to it.

Xander quietly slips down on the floor and crawls over to where Asher is sitting. He kneels before him and nudges the others legs to get them to part. Asher jerks when he feels the hand, so engrossed in the music that he'd missed the action of the other. He gives Xander a wide eye look before relaxing again. He can feel his body responding to the proximity of the other and the knowledge of what Xander is up to. He slowly inches down his chair so his posture isn't as perfect as before. Asher trips his chair when Xander smoothly removes his belt and opens the trousers. He forces himself to breathe and gives the other a small nod getting a grin in return. And then Xander proceeds to swallow him down.

Apparently Xander doesn't have any gag reflexes, Asher dimly thinks as he forces his hands to relax so he doesn't break the chair. This is the last clear thought that Asher has for a while. Because even if Xander perhaps doesn't have the best of techniques he does have enthusiasm and a high learning curve. He also seems to have a feel for the music since Asher is later convinced that he used it to his advantage. Asher has to force himself not to move and use the willing mouth for his pleasure as the music reaches it credential. The chair creaks as Xander sucks him down and purrs, making the vampire come and leaving fingermarks on the chair. Xander manages to swallow most of it down but some still dribbles down his cheek. Asher growls and pulls him roughly upwards so he can claim the mouth. He invades the others mouth and grows again when he gets a taste of himself. The vampire breaks the kiss and licks Xander's cheek clean before releasing him. Xander wobbles but manages to sit down in his chair just before the light comes on. He flashes the vampire a smug look.

"Best date ever."


	19. Chapter 19

Xander is pretty certain that he's being punished. And he has the nagging suspicion that it is because Jean Claude is a Grinch that hated Christmas. Ok, so perhaps he shouldn't have tried to use the puppy eye to get the vampire to agree to dress up as Santa clause and give out the presents. But he still thought the other was overreacting. Well, at least the master vampire was overreacting if this indeed was a punishment. It would be much easier if he knew whether he was punished or not. But that was the only reason he could think of for the vampire to make him work security instead of behind the bar. He knew how to work the bar, Xander was actually quite proud of the drinks he mixed. And it keeps him behind the bar instead of making round on the floor where all the hormones and other stuff that makes people go slightly crazy drifted around. He scowled in thought, totally unaware of the way that those around him parted to let him through. It wasn't like he was a were or vampire with superpowers. Or a were with super strength or speed. He's just an ordinary human.

Xander gives a woman a warning look when he walks pass her, making her snatch back her hand that was just about to pinch one of the weres working at the club. Finally he's done his round and is back at the entrance again. He's grateful that he doesn't need to go outside in the cold. Instead he slides in next to Thalia, who's working in the wardrobe. She gives him a quick nod before accepting a cloak from a guest. Xander makes no move to help her with her work. He made that mistake earlier and earned himself a growl as she snatches the jacket from him. Apparently he'd tried to hang it wrong or something. So instead he makes himself comfortable and keeps an eye out for any trouble.

At least, he muses, he managed to convince Jean Claude to have Christmas theme. More or less. When he had proposed the theme he hadn't expected to see bells hanging from pierced nipples or what a strategic placed bow could do. He wasn't exactly certain about his own outfit either. Sure, his shirt was red, but it was a silk shirt so thin it was almost translucent. And for some reason his trousers was made of leather stripes that moved when he did and shoved small patches of skin when he walked.

This proved once and for all that all supernatural creatures were perverts, which was something he immediately had told them when they presented the clothes to him. At least they had left his hair alone this time. Xander wasn't sulking, and would deny it if someone was to tell him that he was. No, he was just feeling morose or something similar. He definitely wasn't sulking over the fact that he hasn't seen Asher for five days. He was pretty sure that the vampire would have pulled him into the first availably empty room and have his wicked way with him if he'd been here and seen the outfit. But instead he was away doing vampire stuff for Jean Claude.

"Stop sulking," Thalia suddenly says and runs her fingers through his hair. "Asher will be back soon."

"I wasn't thinking of Asher," Xander immediately denies.

"Right. You are aware that I can smell you right? And as far as I know nothing besides Asher can make you smell that strongly of lust and longing. You should have sex with him when he comes back, that way the rest of us won't have to smell you two."

"There are rules, important rules even," Xander protests. "And it can't be worse than being out in the club."

He suddenly focuses on one of the guests leaving her jacket. Thalia is immediately alert, waiting to see if there's danger or not. The woman tenses when she realizes that she's under scrutiny. Xander holds out his hand until the woman, with a small blush, gives him a necklace and a bracelet with crosses.

"Have a nice evening," he tells her as he puts them away.

She mumbles something back before quickly going into the club with her friends. Xander sits there for another couple of minutes before he starts to get antsy, and decided that it's time for another round. At least at the bar he could see the club and keep an eye out for any trouble.

"If you really dislike working as security you can always talk to Jean Claude, I'm sure you can get your old job back."

"You think? He sounded very determined when he told me about it."

"Of course, I think he just wanted to give a chance to try something else for a change."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'll do th..." Xander suddenly focuses on someone coming in the door and breaks out in a big smile.

He quickly slides over the counter and does his best to tackle Asher in a hug. He quickly lets go again when he realizes just how cold the other is.

"You're like an ice icicle!"

"Well perhaps you would like to warm me up again," Asher says amused, most to see what Xander will do.

"I'm not hugging you while you're that cold. I could perhaps find you a blanket or a were."

Seeing Asher's contemplated look he hastily takes a couple of steps back and then flashes the vampire a grin. Asher suddenly realizes what Xander is wearing and his look turns predatory.

"You look, delicious," Asher's voice turns husky, and Xander swallows. "Are you sure I can't convince you to warm me up?"

"Not when you're a walking ice cube."

"You're probably right. Anyway, I should report to Jean Claude. Walk with me?"

"Are you going to keep your hands to yourself?"

"No, I think not," Asher tells him with a smile.

"Fine, c'mon then," Xander holds out his hand and Asher takes it after trailing his fingers down the others arm.

"I must remember to express my gratitude to your betas for this outfit. It's very tantalizing."

"Not very Christmassy."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. It makes me want to open it up," Asher murmurs as they walk through the club. Well aware that Xander can't hear him anymore.

For the moment he's content in just being close to Xander, he can ignore all those around him. Even his ardeur doesn't react to all the lust the people are feeling. Instead it's almost purring in the back of his mind, happy of being so close to Xander after the few days away. Sometimes Asher wonders if he should be worried about how fast he's become addicted to the younger man’s presence. A young man that he has no way of turning or making into his servant. All he can do is enjoy it as long as it lasts and hope that he will have enough pieces of his heart left afterwards to continue existing. But for now he'll focus on the rapport he needs to make to Jean Claude and then try and tell the rest of Xander's pack that he's finished with their alphas Christmas present. And make sure that they have enough money to continue to dress Xander in these kinds of clothes.

"I'll see you later," Asher tells Xander and gives him a brief kiss.

"God, I hope so," Xander grabs Asher's hair before the vampire has time to pull away and pulls him in for a longer kiss. "Just don't go into my room if I'm not there. I'm trying to wrap the presents, but not everything is done yet. Knock before you open the door, or something."

"I would never come into your room uninvited."

"You're always invited, just not at the moment because of the presents, and papers and tape and stuff."

"Very well, I'll make sure to knock. Now I need to talk to Jean Claude."

"Tell him that he's a Grinch."

"I will make sure that he's informed."

With one last squeeze of Xander's hand he goes into the back rooms.


	20. Chapter 20

Xander can't believe it’s Christmas. For the first time in a long while he even wakes up with nothing but happy feelings about it. No worries about the end of the world or drunken parents, no burned Christmas dinner or anything like that. Instead he wakes up warm, very warm since the whole pack is in his bed. Even Thalia is there, for the first time since she joined the pack. Xander knows this because he can feel her breast on his back. He's not sure how waking up in a bed with mostly naked people can feel so unsexlike, but it does. He's pretty sure that if it wasn't for the hyena he would feel attracted to most, or perhaps even everyone in his pack. But instead he has a warm and fuzzy feeling of family, pack, mine.

"Xander, I can hear your brain going somewhere strange," Jason mutters and tries to burrow under Xander.

"I'm just thinking about the fact that I used to have fantasies that ended like this, but they shade more orgies and more breast and stuff. I don't remember having fantasies about cuddling."

"Can't have been very good fantasies in that case," Nathaniel tells him and tires to pull him closer.

Thalia grumbles and tightens her hold of Xander. She doesn't seem to want to stop using him as her personal stuffed animal. Xander blinks sleepily, he feels warm, safe and is surrounded by pack. It doesn't take long before he drifts of to sleep again.

The next time Xander wakes is because Gregory shoves his brother of the bed. Nathaniel is already up, or at least awake and is brushing his hair while quietly humming a Christmas carol. When he notices that Xander is awake he gives the other a happy carefree smile, looking almost ridiculous young.

"You're not allowed to have sex ever again," Xander tells him and Nate looks confused.

Stephen starts to snicker where he lies on the floor. "You look like what's her name in the tower with all the hair. All that's missing is a tower and some sort of prince."

"Good morning to you too," Nate puts the brush down and quickly braids his hair.

"Should I give Narci the shovel talk? I feel like I need to give someone the shovel talk," Xander mumbles to himself and then looks over the bed and down. "Do you have someone I should give the shovel talk to?"

Stephen doesn't want to know what Xander has been dreaming about and does the first thing he can think of to distract his alpha.

"Merry Christmas!" He pulls the other from the bed and hugs him, ignoring Xander's surprised sound.

"Merry Christmas to you to," Xander gives him a kiss on his forehead.

It doesn't take long before Nate has ushered the others out of the bedroom and to the common kitchen area. There's more than just Xander's pack there. Those that don't have any family have mostly decided to stay, since Xander has made it clear that it will be a Christmas celebration. There are therefore more people than Xander would have expected in the common kitchen area. The only pack that's not represented is Anita’s. There's even a real Christmas tree that's being decorated with enough shiny things that it doesn't matter that most of them isn't really Christmas ornament. Not that Xander cares, he's used to have Christmas shared with Hanukkah and even Wiccan ornaments.

"Is that a chain?" Xander can't help asking.

"Yes, it is. They've been part of a costume, but we figured that they could be used instead of tinsel." One of the were says, and then glances at Xander to judge his reaction.

"Huh, well I suppose that's appropriate considering where we are," Xander decides to stay away from the tree. Ignorance is probably bliss in this case, who knows what they've put on the tree.

After eating breakfast, or perhaps an early lunch, he finds himself on something like a loose end. Apparently he's the only alpha here, and usually that doesn't matter since they're so many here. And when the sun goes down the vampires wakes up and at least both Jean Claude and Asher can be seen as alphas. But at the moment it's only Xander and enough were's for a semi large pack. Which, to his bewilderment, means that they look to him for approval? It takes a while until the others understand that Xander doesn't care how they decorate, as long as they do. It doesn't help either that he's banned from the kitchen, where Nathaniel and a couple of others are preparing the food. Finally Jason takes pity of him and lets him help making the mulled wine.

"I have no idea how to make that," Xander tells him as he looks into the pan.

"Neither do I," Jason says with a grin. "We'll learn together."

It takes both Gregory and Stephen to pull Jason and Xander away from the mulled wine. Xander because he latches on like an octopus and refuses to let go, and Jason because he's too busy giggling to walk.

"Mhmmm, you smell nice," Xander tells Stephen and bites him on the throat.

Stephen goes completely boneless and they crash to the floor.

"What happened?" Gregory asks his brother.

"I don't know!" Stephen says with a bemused look. "I'm not sure I can feel my legs."

Xander looks up at Gregory with a smirk.

"Mine!" He proclaimed and uses his legs to fell the young man.

Gregory lands on the other two, while Jason manages to keep himself standing by taking a step back. The commotion makes Nathaniel come out of the kitchen and he looks with surprise at the three on the floor.

"Nathaniel," Xander almost purrs and holds out a hand.

Those not in their pack finds it strange that he doesn't even hesitate before going over and accepting the hand. At Xander's tug Nathaniel willingly slides down on the floor and accepts the full body hug.

"Is there any mulled wine left, or did you drink it all while making it?" He asks Jason.

"Oh, please, there's plenty left," Jason waives his hand and wobbles. "I'm pretty sure it's the herbs fault."

"I think I'm regaining feelings in my legs again," Stephen mutters as he experimentally moves them.

"What?" Nate looks at him while Xander starts petting his hair.

"Yeah, it was strange. Xander bit me and suddenly I couldn't stand any longer."

"Xander, can you do to me what you did to Stephen?" Nate asks curiously.

Xander hums in answers but grabs Nathaniel’s braid, forcing his head to the side. Nate easily tilts his head to give the other better access. When Xander bites him he can almost hear a voice saying pack in the back of his mind. Nathaniel's mind goes blank and a feeling of pure bliss surge through him, for just a moment he feels completely owned, in a way he's never felt before. Part of something bigger. Every fiber of his body sings of it, of safely, belonging, pack. He's suddenly aware if Xander in a way he's never been before, of Xander the hyena and the killer. All parts that sees him and the rest as pack, as people to protect and love. Nathaniel isn't sure how long it takes before he opens his eyes again, and would have been surprised to find out that it's not more than a couple of seconds. As Stephen he finds that he lost the feelings in his legs, but knows that it won't take long before it returns.

"I feel great," Xander suddenly says and then notices Jason, who's still giggling.

In a move, that's pure animal, Xander launches himself at Jason and takes him down. Jason just continues to laugh. By now the were's that's used to Xander and his pack has gone back to doing whatever they were doing, the rest are still looking on in fascination. A couple in the room as gone over to inspect the mulled wine, discussing whether they should try it or not. It's to this that Thalia enters the room, carrying a cd-player and some CDs. She hesitates in the doorway, clearly debating if she should come back later or not, but finally goes inside.

"Do I want to know?"

"Thalia! Have some mulled wine."

"I'll pass."

Xander gazes up at her from where he lies on top of Jason, suddenly his eye focuses completely on her and Thalia stiffens in response. He tracks something no one else can see from her to one of the other werehyena.

"Huh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he tells her. "I knew I needed to give the shovel talk to someone."

"You don't need to give Notos the shovel talk," Thalia tries.

"No, no it's my pleasure. I enjoy giving people the talk. Too bad I don't have an actual shovel on me at the moment."

"You have your axe in your room," Jason tells him.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't bring an axe to a shovel talk."

Xander quickly untangles himself and almost skips over to the large, almost hulking, werehyena. He knows distantly that he's still affected by the mulled wine, but he can't seem to care. It's like he can only focus on one thing at the time, and at the moment it's the chance to give Talia’s boyfriend the shovel talk. Since he woke up this morning believing that he should give someone the talk, it's a great release to actually be able to do that. He smiles up at the man, ignoring the fact that he must have heard the whole conversation.

"So, I hope that you have imagination enough to picture me holding an actually shovel. Otherwise I suppose I can ask someone to find me one. I'm sure there's one around here somewhere."

The other gives a sound that Xander takes as an affirmative.

"Great." He flashes another happy smile before it grows icy. "Thalia might not have been part of my pack for that long, but that doesn't matter. If you hurt her," he hesitates for a moment before continuing. "If you hurt her in any way that she's not agreed on or asked for, I'll take a shovel and use it to chop you up in little, little pieces. Then I'll use the shovel to dig a shallow grave for the pieces and bury you in it. And if you believed that I don't know how to use a shovel to chop someone up, you're wrong. I can tell you it's very messy, especially if you use the shovel to cut someone's head of. Blood everywhere."

Notos stares at Xander before giving him a small bow.

"I understand," he murmurs and decides to try and spend as little time around Xander as possible, he's far more dangerous than Notos had thought.

Xander gives him a pat on the shoulder before turning to his pack.

"I don't think I'll be having any more of the mulled wine, and Jason is forbidden to make any more."

He ignores the pout Jason sends him. At least the effect seems to be over as Xander once again is aware of his surroundings, and Jason has stood giggling.

The rest of the day goes by without any incidents and the food is a success. Xander even managed to have some private time so he could do the Snoopy dance, it was the only tradition he refused to part with. Perhaps next Christmas he wouldn't be the only one doing the dance, he muses as he gathers his presents.

As the sun goes down, the rest of the inhabitants wakes up and joins the festivities. Since Xander has been a little apprehensive about his present to Asher he waits outside the vampire’s room, so he can give it in private. He's already told the rest of his pack about it, so they will not be disturbed. And he'd ignored the joking leering that Jason sent him. Xander has never been inside the vampires room, and isn't sure what to expect. He's not entirely sure why he's been avoiding the room, except perhaps that he's been trying to stay away from another alphas den or territory. He's pretty sure that that's the reason Asher stays away from his room to. He's not exactly nervous, but for some reason he has butterflies in his stomach.

Xander knocks on the door. It doesn't take long before Asher opens it and gives the younger man a smile. Xander automatically smiles back.

"May I wish you a merry Christmas," Asher asks as he gently pulls Xander closer to give him a kiss in greeting.

"You may," Xander tells him after checking that there's no one nearby.

"Ah, my apologies. You're uncomfortable with the w word. And I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful or anything, but it's unusual to find you outside my door."

"Yeah. I wanted to give you my present in private."

"Really? Then by all means come on in."

"Just to be clear, I'm not going to jump on the bed and offer myself up or anything like that," Xander tells him as he enters.

"As enticing that sounds," Asher closes the door behind Xander. "I prefer our first time together be without interruptions. And I do believe that your pack and the rest would come and get us if we take too long. Quite a few have been looking forward for the festivities."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Xander hesitates before holding out a small, wrapped present. "Here, merry Christmas."

"Thank you," the vampire accepts the gift with an almost tender smile.

He gently removes the paper and opens the small jar.

"I figured that you were curious about how I see things. So I asked the coven if they could make something that would make it possible for out to experience that. And apparently it was possible and they made this," Xander babbles. "All you have to do is smear some on your eyelids and keep your eyes close until it dries, which should take less than a minute, and then it works for like two or three hours or so. They said it was enough for a couple of uses."

"That's amazing," Asher smiles and sniffs the crème. "It's smells somewhat like you."

"Heh, yeah, I figure. One ingredient is my blood." He stops Asher before the vampire can put his finger in the jar. "Just so you know, you will probably need to hold my hand, or at least keep in contact with me while it's active. Otherwise it's probably difficult for you to focus and stuff."

"I have no problem with holding your hand for a couple of hours, or being in contact with you in some other way for that time period."

"Wow, it's amazing his you can say it like that with a straight face."

Asher just pulls him in for a kiss before dipping his finger in the jar. He closes his eyes and puts the cream on his eyelids. The cream is strangely tingly, but is quickly absorbed. He slowly opens his eyes again and then blinks in surprise as he sees Xander. Xander is almost glowing, a shining white light surrounds him. Asher almost wants to flinch away from the younger man, someone that bright shouldn't be with a dark creature like him. They shouldn't work in such a place, surrounded by greed, lust and other base desirers. And then Xander smiles at him and Asher can see the light reaching out towards him, sheltering him from the darkness.

Then Xander takes his hand and suddenly the world comes into focus again. He can still see the light emitting from Xander, but now he can also see the darkness that younger man possesses. Or perhaps, he thinks, it's not darkness that Xander possess but rather a darkness that seems to surround Xander's core. Protecting it. And surrounding that is something that reminds Asher of wilderness. Suddenly he realizes that it's the hyena and the soldier that he sees, or perhaps sense is the better word.

He startles when Xander gives his hand a squeeze and blinks. Suddenly he only sees the normal Xander again.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. It's somewhat difficult to bet used to."

Xander snorts in amusement.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Without my eye patch I would have some trouble, or at least getting a lot of headaches."

"Is this his you see," Asher hesitates over the wording. "The world, all the time?"

"Well, if the cream worked liked it should, then yeah. Pretty much. Of course I've learnt how to tune it down, but it never really goes away."

A knock on the door stops Asher from asking anything else, and he goes to the Christmas celebration holding Xander hand.

The rest of the night was a success, Xander was pleased with the way his present was appreciated. Jean Claude had really liked the book he got, an old one in Latin that contained poems, most of them about love or sex. The biggest chock was the present Xander himself received from his pack and Asher. They had gotten together and bought the house he had found. Xander's name was on the contract and when he tried to protest they told him that they also had taken some of his money to pay for it, since they had realized that he never would have accepted it otherwise. So now Xander apparently is the owner of his own house, a place for him and his pack. Xander is still reeling over the gift when it's time to sleep and ends up clinging to Nathaniel as he drifts of.


	21. Chapter 21

Its three days later before Xander has time to visit his new house. He still has difficulty believing it's true, it doesn't matter that he's got his own copy of the contract, he needs to actually see the house. So it's not strange that he's feeling giddy. The giddiness has nothing to do with the fact that Asher is coming with him, and that they're staying at the house for the night. Apparently his pack has furnished a bedroom for them to use, and made sure that the water and electricity is working.

Xander can still remember the day before when he and Asher had another sex talk. The vampire had wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything that Xander wouldn't like. So he had snagged Xander and pulled him into Jean Claude's luckily empty office. Or perhaps not so luckily since Asher probably had told the other vampire to get lost in a polite way.

"No biting, I'm pretty sure that I would react violent if you bit me. And I don't think either of us is ready for what would happen if you bit my neck while having sex, that's claiming me as your mate and that's forever, so yeah, no biting Xander."

Asher's mind fills with images of Xander, spread out on a bed, his back and neck just becoming to be claimed. The vampire swallows and firmly grabs a hold of the ardeur.

"It's best if you're on your back then, less temptation," his voice is husky and he can't stop himself from putting a hand on the younger man’s thigh.

"And no kinky sex, we can do kinky later," Xander hesitates when he can feel Asher's fingers moving on his thigh. Xander puts his own hand over the vampires to stop him. "And since we haven't even slept together before I don't think it's a good idea for us to share the bed afterwards. I'm pretty sure I would freak out if I would wake up with you being all corpse like. Especially if we had sex before. So it's best if we try sleeping together a couple of times, so I can get used to it."

Asher hums in agreement, he can understand where Xander is coming from, especially considering Xander's history.

"So no kinky sex the first time, and I need to find a safe place to spend the day," which he already had planned to do since they hadn't had the chance to do anything in the house yet. He knows that there's a walking closet that he can use until they've sun proofed the bedroom. "I'll look forward learning your body."

Xander blushes but can't help smiling. Asher pulls him in for a quick kiss before telling him to get back to work.

The house, when they get there, is still mostly empty. It's just the kitchen and the master bedroom that shows signs of someone moving in. The kitchen has two chairs, some cups, a coffeemaker and some coffee. The bedroom has a large bed with pillows and blankets. A couple of lamps are emitting enough light to see, but the glow is warm and soft.

Xander runs his hands over the comforter and smiles when he feels the softness. A potpourri by the window brings the smells of spring. Xander is completely aware of the other person in the room and tells himself to calm down, Asher won't do anything he doesn't want. It's ridiculous to feel nervous. Especially since he has looked forward to this for some time now.

Asher looks at the nervous younger man.

"We don't have to do this now if you don't want to. There's always later."

"No, no. I want to. It's just, you know, first time with," he waives his hand.

"A vampire?"

"Heh, well, yes that to," Xander says and relaxes slightly.

Apparently the thought of two first times was somehow comforting for him. Asher can't understand why.

"It's just, you're so hot and I really don't understand why you," Asher stops the blabbering with a searing kiss.

"You were saying?"

"Nghn," Xander manages to say before pulling the other in for another kiss.

When they finally part Xander's lips are swollen from the heated kisses.

"How you tempt me," Asher murmurs. "I don't know what it is about you that make me lose control, I've been trained in the art of seduction but you make me forget everything I've learnt. You make everything new again, like I'm experiencing it for the first time. Do you have any idea what a gift that is?" He almost revering touches Xander face with his hand.

Xander gives him a grin and then sucks in the vampires finger in his mouth, using his tongue in a way that makes Asher growl. Xander's eyes flashes green in responds before going back to their ordinary brown color. Asher slowly herds the younger man towards the bed and then with a smirk of his own pushes him down so that Xander bounces slightly.

"Now then. Do you want me to tell you everything I want to do to this night?" Asher murmurs as he slowly unbuttons a button on the others shirt.

"Not unless you want me to come in my pants," Xander manages to say before he smacks Asher's hands so that he can get out of his clothes more quickly.

Asher raises an amused eyebrow in response, but lets the other undress in peace. Or rather, in a hurry. Not that he feel like complaining when more and more of Xander's skin is showing. Asher himself undresses more slowly and makes sure that his clothes are folded, that is until Xander becomes frustrated with him and yanks at his trousers. Not even vampire reflexes can save him from stumble and falling onto the bed. Not that he minds since Xander takes that as an invitation to start kissing his chest.

One thing that Asher loves about Xander is that he doesn't seem to see the scarring that runs down the vampires body. The younger man kisses and touches everywhere he can reach.

"There's no hurry, we have the whole night," Asher murmurs as the trails his fingers over one of Xander's scars.

"I do hope that it won't take that long, I think I would combust if that happened. And that's a nasty way to go, and sticky."

"You have the strangest ideas about what to talk about in bed."

"Well, I could always tell you about my fantasy where you rip my clothes of and then ravishes me. Do you want to hear about how I imagine you tying me up, leaving me completely helpless while you have your wicked way with me? How you use your hands to..."

With a growl Asher attacks Xander's mouth. He uses all the skills he has to show the other the effects his words has. When he draws back Xander is flushed and his pupil is blown. While Xander is trying to get his breath back, asker decided to take back controlled of the situation. He therefore slides down the bed and get into position. Before Xander realizes what's happening he swallows the younger man down. Xander makes a shocked noise and his hands scrambles for something to hold on to. He whines when Asher pulls away and gently blows on the moist and hard member. With a smug smile the vampire swallows him down again and starts bobbing his head. One of his hands searches out the little glass bottle and he thumbs it open so a little can dribble on his fingers. As he uses his tongue and just a hint of teeth’s to distract Xander, Asher presses a finger into the warm body. Then he waits for a moment for Xander to get used to the sensation before moving it slightly. He can't help to feel smug when Xander throws his head back and whines. But he waits with inserting the second one until Xander starts moving, trying to get more.

"Wait, wait," Xander mutters. "Don't move."

Asher holds still until Xander relaxes again. He then scissors his fingers and starts moving them, looking for that hidden spot. Xander makes a shocked noise when he finds it, his whole body shudders. Asher presses or rubs it while he continues to prepare the willing body.

"Close, gonna come," Xander manages to say as his whole body feels like it thrumming.

Asher immediately puts one if his hands at the base of the erection and firmly grips it.

"Not yet," he says before swallowing down again.

Xander makes a protesting sound before moaning as Asher relentlessly rubs his finger on the spot inside him. He almost doesn't notice when the two fingers becomes three, he just feels a little more stretched. Xander is certain that he'll explode soon if Asher won't let him come. Just when the pressure begins to feel almost painful, Asher pulls away his mouth and jerks him of with the hand that previously was stopping him from coming. Xander almost blacks out over the intensity and doesn't notice when Asher removes his fingers and instead pushes himself inside.

Asher easily holds up Xander's pliant body while putting a pillow under his back. He can feel the aftershock running through the younger man’s body, small twitches that slowly die down. When Xander finally is still again, Asher pulls back and pushes in again. He first goes slowly, getting Xander used to the new sensation, and finding the best angle. Xander's whole body twitches when Asher finds the spot again. Xander tries to move with Asher, but the vampires grip on his hips stood him. It's only this grip that stops the younger man from crashing into the bedframe when Asher picks up speed and force. He's still aware of his strength, but he can almost taste Xander's lust in the back of his throat when he increases the force. It feels similar to the ardeur, but not quite the same.

Xander is moaning and making almost broken noises of pleasure as he tries to grab Asher for a kiss. He's growing hard again by the continuing stimulation of his prostate. As Asher grabs his neck and pulls him up for a kiss, almost bending him in two, Xander manages to put his hand on his erection. He's still tender from the blowjob before so it doesn't take long before he can feel the pressure building again. Asher pulls back from the devouring kiss.

"Come for me," he orders, and Xander's body obeys.

It becomes almost painfully tight for Asher and he only manages to push in the last time before he also comes. He can smell himself inside Xander, their scents mixing together into something new.

He can't say that he's surprised by the flash of green that meets his eyes when he pulls out. And he goes willingly when the hyena pushes him down on the bed. He's not certain what the spirit wants, but doesn't think it's something bad.

"Mate," the hyena says through Xander and runs a hand down Asher's body.

"Yes," Asher agrees since that it's as good word as any for what they are to each other.

The hyena then proceeds to kiss, lick and gently bite all the way over his scars. Growling in warning when Asher first tries to stop him. Asher relaxes when he realizes that it doesn't hurt, it almost seems to numb the pain he feels. Afterwards the hyena disappears again, but Xander is too tired to do anything but snuggling close and go to sleep. Asher isn't even sure if Xander had been awake or not when the spirit made an appearance.

He waits until he's certain that Xander is sleeping soundly before going over to the bathroom to get a moist towel. Then he gently cleans the sleeping man, marveling over the fact that they met. That Xander is here, in this world instead of the other. He caresses Xander cheek and the young man makes a content noise in his sleep. It's late, or rather it's almost early. Asher can feel the sun, just under the horizon so he quickly retreats to the walk-in closet that's sun proofed. The last thing he sees before closing the door is the sleeping form of Xander.


	22. Chapter 22

Asher wakes up feeling... different. At first he can't understand what the difference is, but soon realized that he isn't in pain anymore. Or rather, the difference in pain level is so huge that the slight twinge he feels is next to nothing. After living in pain for so long he isn't sure how to feel. And more important doesn't understand why the pain has gone away. Then he remembers how the hyena inside Xander worked her way down his scar and the feeling of warmth. His hands immediately go to his scars. They feel strange under his fingers, not that he usually touch them. He needs a mirror, and Xander. Hopefully Xander knows what the hyena has done, or can ask her.

Asher quickly opens the door to the bedroom, finding it empty. Xander is most likely already at the club working. As he goes to the bathroom and the mirror the he hesitates. After so many years hiding his scars from everyone's even himself he's afraid to look in the mirror. It's in moments like these he wishes he still needed to air to breathe, so he could force his body to calm down. Steeling himself he takes the final step forward and looks at himself. The scar is, not exactly gone but so different that it might as well be. Instead of a scar running down his face and down his chest there's what he would describe as some kind of tribal marks. Not a tattoo, but the scar tissue has transformed and changed into what almost looks like some kind of art.

The only thing he's certain of is that he needs to find his mate as soon as possible. Asher blinks, confused why he'd though mate instead of Xander. Since he didn't bite Xander last night he shouldn't be thinking and feeling that, but when he concentrates he can feel a new and barely there bond. Suddenly he wishes that he had some of that crème here, to see if the bond actually was visible or not.

It doesn't take long before Asher is ready to leave the house, and instead of calling one of the were for a car he uses his powers to fly to the club. The darkness hiding him from sight until he lands and enters the club.

For once Asher's hair isn't hiding his face, but he doesn't notice the looks he receives as he searches for Xander. He knows he's getting closer when his ardeur almost starts purring. The vampire fleetingly wonders if Xander's hyena somehow has made the ardeur sentinel, but the thought flees his head when he spots the other.

Xander is first aware of Asher when a tingle goes down his back, that's all the warning he has before his mouth is being devoured. He's more than happy to comply and it's only his need for air that forces them to stop.

"I feel like I should say something smart or witty, but I can't think of anything at the moment."

Asher just kisses him again before answering.

"Hello love."

"Yes, well hello to you to," Xander was forced to put his hands on the vampires shoulder to keep his balance after those kisses.

"Notice anything different?"

"Eh, new shoes? That was usually the answer when buffy asked. And since I don't see any books that's what I'll go with."

"You're a treasure," Asher says when he realizes that Xander never really had noticed his scars. He leans forward so he can whisper in the younger man’s ear, not that he really needs to with all the noise around them. "I would really like to swallow you down right now. Letting you fuck my mouth."

"Yes?"

Before Asher has the chance to make it reality jean Claude is there. Xander doesn't understand more than one word coming from the master of the city, and that is Asher's name. The rest is lost since the vampire is speaking very fast French. Therefore he's not certain his to take it when he's suddenly given a kiss. Especially since jean Claude takes the opportunity to expand the French theme by using his tongue. Only the fact that Asher is standing behind him, effectively boxing him in between them, stops him from protesting.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not up for a threesome right now," is the only thing Xander can think of to say.

"Mon ami, please let me know if you're ever up for it," jean Claude purrs in his ear before leaving.

"You French are...mph," he's interrupted when Asher kisses him again.

"We're leaving," Asher tells him when he's finally released. "We're going shopping for the new year’s party."

"I'm pretty sure that shopping for clothes isn't a reward," Xander protests. "What's wrong with those I already have?"

"Mon cœur, it's not for you. It's for me. I'm sure you won't have anything against helping me check that the clothes will fit me."

Xander can't help but smile when his head is filled with images of Asher in different outfits. Perhaps it won't be so bad after all.

It doesn't take very long before Asher notices another change in himself. The ardeur is behaving strangely. Suddenly it's more, perhaps content is the right word he muses as he watches Xander work. He no longer must find someone to feed it on, well at least as long as Xander is close by. Asher isn't sure exactly how it works since he doesn't feed on the younger man, but the ardeur still seems to get enough energy just by being close. For now he's just testing it by pulling Xander into corners or empty rooms for a make out session. At least that was what he told jean Claude when the other asked him. Jean Claude had just smirked and told him to test Xander thoroughly. But both vampires were intrigued over the phenomenon and couldn't help but wonder what other changes Xander would bring.


	23. Chapter 23

The New Year’s party is smaller and more relaxed than Xander had thought it would be. It probably has to do with the fact that there are no visiting vampires to impress. Xander is, much to his surprise, enjoying himself. He's only trying to stay away from one of the vampire since Jason told him that the vampire was a priest. Xander had had enough bad experiences with priests and one that was both a vampire and a priest was wigging him out. In his mind nothing good could come out of meeting him. Luckily there were enough people there so Xander could keep missing him. It also helped that Asher seemed to have regenerate to a teenager and kept pulling Xander into corners or empty rooms for a snog. Not that Xander was complaining, he was more than happy to snog Asher as much as possible. It also helps that his whole pack is present and enjoying themselves. The only person who doesn't seems to be enjoying themselves is Anita. At least when Xander is close by. Or rather, Xander muses as he sips the probably expensive champagne, she scowls at him every time he's either coming back from a snogging session or being pulled to one.

"You should snog Anita," Xander tells jean Claude the next time he sees him.

Jean Claude raises one of his eyebrows and gives Xander one of those amused looks he usually give the younger man.

"I'm sorry to inform you that ma petit doesn't partake in those kind of activities very often."

"Well, that's the problem." He pokes the vampire in the chest with his finger and orders. "Go snog!"

Jean Claude smirks and then gives him a small bow before leaving, hopefully to find Anita. Xander feels two arms around his sides and leans back into Asher's embrace.

"Did you just order the master of the city to snog?"

"Yeah, I might have had a little to much to drink."

Asher hums in agreement but doesn't stop Xander from sipping from his glass. Instead he watches as jean Claude corners Anita on the other side of the room. And while they don't, as Xander would have said, snog jean Claude manages to kiss her before he's showed away. Apparently Anita isn't in the mood to play nice, Asher thinks as he sees her stomp away.

"Perhaps you should offer one of your hugs to her," he muses.

"God no, that's a terrible idea. She would drown me in all her suppressed rage," Asher can feel the shudder go through the younger man. "I mean it's a miracle that she doesn't self combust."

Asher is amused by the way some of the guests closest to them nods their heads in agreement. Instead of giving Xander an answer he gives the younger man’s lips a small nip, care full not to draw any blood. He loves the way Xander goes pliant in his arms, the way he just trust Asher not to go too far. It's something of a thrill to know that Xander trust him not to break any of the rules he made, to actually follow them without having Xander go over them again and again.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?" Asher whispers in Xander's ear.

Xander snorts, much to the confusion of the other guests that heard the question.

"Probably something that involves a dark corner and bended knees. Why don't you go and console your friend instead."

"Mhmm, perhaps I should introduce him to the dark corner."

"I'm pretty sure that he knows all the dark corners that exist here."

"Would you be jealous if I did that?" Asher loves the smirk that Xander suddenly wears, this will be good.

"It depends, will I get to watch?"

Asher can't help it, he starts to laugh. Xander always seems to be able to surprise him.

The rest of the evening goes smoothly and as the clock struck twelve Asher gives Xander the first kiss of the New Year, closely followed by the rest of the pack. It's close to dawn when the party finally winds down and people starts looking for some place where they can sleep or some way to go home. Xander and the rests end up in his old room that's more or less empty now, except a bed. Even Asher finds himself in the pile of warm bodies, as he drifts away when the sun rises over the horizon the last thing he hears is the beat of Xander's heart.

 

After New Year’s Eve Xander started to look at maps and spend at least some of his time in the library to see if he could find out where someone would summon a demon. Well someone other than he that was, since he didn't really understand why you would try and find some remote place to do it in when you could do it anywhere. The librarians where as always glad to see him and even helped him with gathering the books. Of course the reason could also be that he always had someone from his pack with him and apparently not even librarians was immune to Nathaniel's smiles. Laura had also managed to come by and tell him what the coven had found out so far. And while he hadn't found the location he had narrowed it down. At the moment it could be one of seven locations, and Xander was confident that he would be able to find the right one. There still was time and he planned to ask Edith what she thought.

Anita also seemed to be busy with something since he hadn't seen her in a couple of days. Xander wasn't sure if he should feel relief or be worried by it. He had a suspicion that she was plotting something. Therefore he wasn't that surprised when she suddenly stalked into the club at closing time with another person. A person he knows, or rather knew back at Sunnydale. Well, he knew one version of him. He seems colder than Xander is used to, and slightly older. But then again, no one that Xander meets seems to be the same age he's used to.

"This is Edward, he's going to help us with the demon. Edward, meet Xander."

"Pleasure to meet you," Edward says with a smile, Xander isn't fooled.

"Nice to meet you to soldier boy, you're not in some secret government program to build a super soldier are you?"

"No," the smile goes away like the winter sun and he gives Xander a puzzled look.

"Oh, good. And I hope you don't live in a secret bunker somewhere, they're way too claustrophobic," he holds out his hand. "As long as you keep away from my pack and don't try to chip my boyfriend we're cool."

They shake and Xander gives him a wide grin.

"As long as they don't cause any problem that won't be a problem."

"My pack never cause any problems, they're like innocent puppies in a basket. All cuddly and fluffy and the worst thing they do is chewing on your shoes or peeing on the carpet."

Xander ignores the look he gets from everyone else and just looks innocent. He also pretends that he doesn't hear Anita's mutter.

 

Edward decides to spend the next few days observing this Xander and his so called pack, before forming an opinion. Especially since according to Anita, Xander is somehow responsible for everything that's gone wrong the last decade or so. And while he can understand her being upset for losing one of her pack to the young man, as far as he can see Nathaniel is happier and more confident than he's ever been. The were is still completely submissive, but when before he would fear upsetting Anita and even crawl around on the floor when she got angry. Now he joked around and even made suggestions, while still keeping an eye on Xander to see that he wouldn't go too far or against the others wishes. Edward didn't understand how the were’s could order Xander around, while at the same time they also clearly saw him as their alpha. Edward couldn't decide if Xander was one of the most dangerous men he'd ever met, or if he was completely harmless. Not that it mattered much, since as long as Xander didn't do anything stupid he wouldn't hunt him down. As if the younger man knew of his thoughts Xander suddenly flashes him a grin. Edward nods in reply and ignores the glares from Anita. Since there's not very much he can do at the moment, Edward takes this opportunity to call on some of his contacts to see if they have any clues on where the summoning can take place. This together with Anita's contacts and Xander's research narrows it down more and more. From an almost endless area they now have five smaller spots where the ritual can take place. It mostly depends on which kind of ritual and demon that's being summoned. Xander tries to ask Miss Edith if she has anything helpful to say, but this close to the date all she's getting is that something bad will happen. It has become so bad that they've been forced to give her mild sedation and sleeping pills so she can get some rest.

January ends and they still haven't figured out where the ritual will take place. It's not until the middle of February they have a breakthrough, or rather Solo from the coven has one and contacts Xander. According to him there has been people buying mysteriously quantities of myrrh and a certain kind of oil that together can be used in a summoning ritual.

"Nothing good can come from this," he tells Xander over the phone. "With enough power and knowledge they can summon a high level demon, not something you can control more than point it in the right direction and then hope it doesn't turn back to you when it's done destroying everything there. You better be careful paladin."

Xander wants to say that he's always careful, but can't bring himself to lie so much.

"I'll try," he finally settles on. "But I have a habit of surviving, and I'm not going to try and change that. Besides I have more motivation to survive than I had before."

"All the same, the world would be darker if we lost you as a champion."

So, now they knew where the ritual was taking place. Or at least in which area it was taking place. The maps they had wasn't detailed enough so they could see where there was a clearing. And they didn't want to scare of the bad guys by searching through the woods in advance. So now they just had to wait until it was time.


	24. Chapter 24

"Happy valentine’s day!" Xander says, bouncing on his heels. He showed a small package at Asher. "So, I'm not certain if this will work or not, but it's the thought that counts, just remember that."

"I'm sure it's fine."

"Yeah, well I got it from a book so."

"Mmmm," Asher lightly shakes the present and hears something move around in it. "I got you something to."

He pulls out an even smaller box from his pocket and presents it to Xander.

"Oh," Xander takes it and holds it like it will break any minute.

They've no plans for going out tonight, mostly because everything is booked full and they don't want to spend their time surrounded by so many other couples. Instead they've decided to leave work early and spend it in the new house, which has started to accumulate some furniture. The were’s has started to bring the things they found most important to the house, so at the moment what they had was a mismatched puzzle of different styles. Most of furniture was old and second hand, but this was only for now, as soon as the renovations and paint job was done they would move over to buying newer and better furniture. Not that Xander disliked what they had now, the sofa was comfortable and who cared what color it was. Well, besides Asher who had hidden it under a mound of pillows and blankets so he wouldn't have to see it.

Asher gives Xander a nudge to get him to open his present, content in opening his later. Xander fumbles for a moment with the ribbon but then pries it open. Inside is a bracelet. What Xander can see is that it's old and important to the vampire. It also appears to be made of gold, which makes Xander balk.

"Oh, wow. This is absolutely beautiful, but I can't accept it, its way to valuable for me."

"It's nothing less than what you deserve, Mon cœur." He takes it from Xander. "Here, let me put it on you."

Asher has trouble taking his eyes from the bracelet where it encircles Xander's wrist. This, this is a clear sign that Xander belongs to him. He couldn't have been clearer if he'd made the younger man carry a sign with property of Asher.

"I'm pretty sure that I haven't even said I do yet," Xander tells him but doesn't make any moves to remove the jewelry. "You should open your present now."

Asher manages to tear his eyes of where the bracelet is and looks at the small box he's holding. Gently he removes the ribbon and paper, laying them besides him. Curious he holds the box closer and breathes in, getting the scent of blood, magic and was that chocolate? He opens it and inside he finds twelve pieces of chocolate.

"I know that you don't exactly can eat candy, but I asked the coven for help and they made these. I call them blood pops. You shouldn't become ill from them, but you don't get nourishment from them either, mostly like ordinary chocolates. I just thought it must be boring to just have blood all the time, at least now you get to taste something else."

Asher pulls him in and gives him a thorough kiss.

"Is it your blood?"

"Ah, sorry. We tried that first, but they kept imploding or exploding. Whatever they did it was messy, so very messy. Magic reacts weirdly around me, and apparently that includes my blood. No, this is from my pack, they volunteered to be donators."

"And the name?"

"Well, it's from a book, but mostly the way they popped when we tried making them with my blood."

"I see," Asher gently removes one of the candies and puts it in his mouth.

He's not prepared by the way it quickly melts and the taste explodes. Asher can taste the heady tang of blood, mixed with magic sparkle and what most be chocolate. It tastes like liquid sin and Asher can't help the moan that passes his lips.

"I take it you liked it then," Xander says with a smug look.

"You make me experience things I've never experienced or things I thought I lost forever."

Asher tugs on Xander's arm until the younger man complies and moves over so he sits in the vampires lap. Asher grabs his ass and pulls him closer, until only their clothes are in the way.

"I had plans for tonight," he tells Xander. "Plans that you make me forget."

"Yeah? I'm more of a take the moment as it comes kind of guy," Xander answer, slightly breathless as Asher has managed to slip one hand down the back of his pants.

"Oh, don't worry my sweet. I'll make you come, don't you worry," he swiftly unzips Xander's pants before licking his lips. "Do you think I can make you come by just riding my fingers?"

"I don't know, why don't we test it out?"

"Yes, why don't we."

Xander isn't certain where the small bottle of lube comes from, but doesn't feel like asking as he watches Asher drip some on his fingers. He quickly removes his pants before the vampire can tell him to and settles again in the others lap, waiting to see what the other will do next.

"So willing," Asher mumbles as he pulls Xander up and closer so they can kiss.

The vampire uses one hand to nudge Xander's legs further apart so it's harder for him to stay up, and then positions his hand so that the younger man will impale himself on one of his finger when he sits down again. The other hand he slips under Xander's shirt, running his nails down his chest. Xander shudders and slips a little further down, far enough that he can feel the finger waiting there.

"Ah, ah, not yet," Asher tells him when he tries to sit down completely.

With a wicked grin the vampire snags another chocolate and pops it into his mouth, moaning at the taste while looking at the young man in his lap. Xander tries to raise himself slightly to get to a less strenuous position but is once again stopped by the other. Asher watches in amusement as Xander's legs starts to quiver and the nudge he gives with his own legs makes the younger man's legs give out. Xander whines as he sits down and feel the finger entering him, it burns slightly but not enough that he's uncomfortable. He waits for a moment to get used to it before he moves, raising himself slightly before sitting down again. He soon has a rhythm going, which falters slightly when another finger is presented. But it's not until when the fingers scissors that he stops.

"Shh, lean against me," Asher breathe in his ear and Xander shudders again but obeys.

Asher marvels over the small needy noises that Xander makes while he expertly works another finger inside him and starts rubbing the so called magic spots inside. Xander twitches in small movements and jerks as he leans against the vampire. Asher can tell by the smell that Xander is getting closer, but without any stimulation on his erection it just keeps building. He briefly wonders how long he would be able to keep the other in suspension, and decides to try that at a later time. But for now he's just appreciating the sight, sound and smell of Xander. Finally he gives a harder thrust with his finger and at the same time pulls Xander closer so the younger man rubs against him. The sudden feeling of friction combine with the other stimulation makes Xander come with a shout. He rides out the aftershocks plastered against Asher, still with the fingers inside.

"Now let's try that again," Asher tells him while he unbuttons his own trousers.

Xander is loose enough that Asher easily can shove himself inside the willing body. But he takes pity on the human and flips them over so that Xander is lying on the couch instead. Xander is almost bent in two but doesn't seem to mind as he tries to make his sated body move. With a smirk Asher pulls the humans legs over his shoulders and starts thrusting into the warm and pliant body. He quickly nudges Xander's body until he once again is hitting the spot inside it and then continuously hits it. Xander isn't certain if its pain or pleasure he feels as the other works his body. But when Asher moves one hand so he can work on Xander's twitching member, Xander starts babbling. Sensory overload is apparently a thing that can happen when having sex is a thought that Xander has later, but at the moment he doesn't think as the only thing he's aware if is Asher. Asher that's inside him and around him and everywhere. This time he doesn't come with a shout but a sound that makes Asher shudder and also come.

Xander isn't exactly awake after this, but is aware enough that he feels the way Asher kisses his fingers as he pulls out. The next thing he's aware of is the sheets as he wakes in his bed hours later.


	25. Chapter 25

The next couple of days are a blur trying to get ready meeting a suspected apocalypse, Xander is feeling almost nostalgic as he sharpens his axe. He's pretty sure that his grin isn't comforting, but somehow he's missed this. This makes him seek out Byron and ask him to talk British, which the amused vampire does.

While Xander is content with sharpening his weapons and semi stalking British vampires to make them say things like oh dear, Anita is bulking up with as much different weapons she can get her hands on and looking over different maps to see if she can find anything that will help them. Three days before it's time Edward shows up again. He takes one look at Xander's axe before offering him a gun.

"Ah, no way. I'm not doing a gun, guns are bad, bad guns," Xander waives it away with a look of distaste but looks impressed when Edward instead pulls out a machete. "Oh, shiny, me like."

"It's better than that axe you have."

"Don't go dissing my axe, my axe is great. I've killed a lot of nasties with it."

"Take the machete also."

"How come you never offered me any weapons?" He asks Asher who looks on.

"I'll by you any weapon you like, but you always seemed content with your axe. And I've seen you take out enemies with a lot less," Asher gets a faraway look on his face.

Jason and Nathaniel both snickers at this while the rest of the pack ignores it. Edward gives Xander a confused look.

"That's his I'm imagining something sexy about Xander look," Xander tells him. "Not to be confused with I'm thinking of doing something sexy with Xander look or any of the other looks he gets when he thinks about me and sex."

"We're wasting time!" Anita says impatiently. "We need to make plans on what we're going to do."

"You go ahead and make plans, so far I've never seen one that worked. At least not if it was more than see monster, kill monster. Or something like that. There was also see monster, run from monster, and my favorite see monster, taunt monster and then kill it."

"Not to mention that making plans without all the facts are a waste of time," Edward notes.

Anita makes a sound worldly of a were and stomps away.

"Do you think we can make her mad enough that she'll blow smoke out of her ears?"

"You don't like her very much do you?"

"No, she makes my eyes itch, always so angry at everyone and everything. And all the animals," Xander shudders.

"While I've no idea what you just said, just try and be careful. Anita is dangerous, and it doesn't help that you go out of your way taunting her."

"But it's so much fun," Xander complains. "She gets all huffy and stuff, it reminds me of Cordelia when she was the queen bitch. Except for the fact that I don't want to lock myself in a broom closet with her."

When the day is finally there they gather in three cars. Xander is of course taking his pack with him, and they somehow manage to squeeze themselves in one car. Mostly because they're unwilling to part with their alpha while going into danger. Anita is in one car together with her weapons and Edward is in the last one. Edward's offer to drive Xander there is met with growls. Not that Xander takes him seriously, especially since he sees the smirk the other has.

Luckily they're not pulled over while driving to the forest and arrives there with, hopefully, plenty of time. Time that they apparently needs since they can't seem to find the clearing where the ritual is taking place. Anita and Edward are in the front, trying to find signs that will lead them. Xander isn't certain why they haven't asked one of the were, since it should be easier for them to pick up a trail. But the glare Anita sent him when he tried to ask her stopped him from trying again. Xander knows that he can't help, since all he can do is stay on his feet and not stumble over a rock or root. Or rather the weres at his sides stops him from falling down when he stumbles. Ten minutes into the forest Xander decides that he hates the nature or at least hates this part of it. It would probably be easier for him if he pulled up his hat or pulled down his scarf, he would see more but at the same time he would be colder. They better find the clearing soon before he loses all feelings in his feet’s. And while he might imagine it he thinks that they already have passed this tree before.

"Are we lost?" He finally asks.

Anita turns to say something, but pauses with a contemplated look. She suddenly remembers the way he can walk through barriers.

"We're not lost, we knows it's here somewhere. We just can't find it."

"Soo, in other words, we're lost."

"We're not lost!"

"Fine, fine. We're not lost we just don't know where we are."

Anita takes a calming breath.

"I was hoping that you could try and see if you could find the clearing with your power."

"It doesn't work that way," he protests but goes to the front anyway.

Xander isn't sure what he's supposed to do, so after a moment he just starts walking again. Once again he has the twins on either side of him. It doesn't take long before he gets frustrated since it still feels like they're going round in circles. This is why he suddenly turns around and goes off in a completely different direction. The others are slightly confused by this, but follow him when instead of going around some bushes he walks straight through them.

"Huh," is all he can say when they suddenly are in the middle of a gathering.

"Kill the intruders!" One of the witches shouts and suddenly they find themselves under attack.

Nathaniel is somehow thrown back into a tree with a crack and Xander doesn't care anymore how he managed to find them. He swings his axe and hits one of them in the head, luckily for her he used the blunt side so she's just falls down unconscious instead of dead. Edward shows that gun doesn't have that much impact on a witch when she's expecting it, but that when bullets doesn't work you can always throw the gun at them and it can have a much better impact. The twin’s works together attacking one of the witches, who can manages one of them but has trouble with two of them. Xander swears when he hears the strange words, he might not recognize them but he can tell it's some kind of spell. He's suddenly surrounded by ghost like hyenas that's keeping the witches away as he tries to reach the leader and stop her. He knows he's too late when she raises a dagger and plunges it into a fawn, tearing out the heart and holding it up in triumph. With a snarl he reaches her, hitting her in the temple with the axe and shoving her towards the closest of his pack. With a sinking feeling he sees something shimmer inside the circle. Shimmer and then take form.

 

 

Anita can't believe that they had been too late. But the overwhelming feeling of fear that saturates the clearing is proof enough. She could feel the way her crucifixion was heating up and was for a moment afraid that of would burst into flame. But it just became comforting warmth that she could feel through her sweater.

And then the air turned dark and a figure twisted into being, standing in the middle of the circle. A circle that's the only thing keeping the demon in. And she knew that the weapons she brought wouldn't be enough, not for this monster. She can't suppress a gasp when Xander calmly walks up to the circle, his axe in resting on his shoulder.

Xander can feel the fear that tries to take hold of him, but ignores it. He's had worse before. The demon isn't any kind that he recognizes, but he figures that's because this isn't really his universe. And while he recognizes most of the runes and symbols around the circle he can't make any sense of them. Instead he focuses on the being trapped inside.

"I see you," he calmly states after another growl. "And hear you, with the noise you're making no one can miss hearing you." With a last glance at the demon he walks around the circle to see if he can make out anything useful or if it'd all gibberish. "I'm not sure what you've tried to do here, but this makes almost no sense at all. Unless you wanted to summon a demon and then drive him crazy."

He crutches down, ignoring the way the monster tries to take a sweep at him, and writes another time in the array with a crayon that he pulls out of his pocket.

"Are you absolutely crazy!? Are you trying to kill us all!?" Anita shouts and aims her gun in his direction.

A growl from Stephen makes her turn it at the were instead. Edward stays still, he doesn't want to make the situation any dangerous than it already is and he knows that Anita is unreasonable about Xander. Better to first observe until he knows what's going on. He doubt that Xander is trying to set the demon free, and attacking him might lead to just that. Apparently Anita also realizes that because she lowers her gun slightly, but keeps it turned toward the demon and Xander.

Xander ignores them as he continues to look over the runes and make some changes.

"Well then, let's try again," he says as he stands up. "I'm the white knight, the one who sees, prophesy breaker and alpha over my small pack. State your name and purpose."

While Anita still only hears growls, apparently Xander hears something else as he nods at a particularly load growl.

"Well, that must suck. So, any chance of you going back to...eh hence you came from, demon be gone and all that."

"Xander, explain what's going on," Edward tells him.

"Oh, sorry. This is," he makes a sound. "And well, we have something of a moment 22. As long as he's in the circle he's not exactly in this dimension and we can't kill him, or it is perhaps more correct since it's not exactly male or anything like that. Anyway, as long as it's in the circle we can't do very much, but the circle will break at some point and then we have a rampaging demon on our hand since the atmosphere here would make it go insane. It want to go back home, but can only do that if it becomes solid here and to become that the circle must break, leaving it insane and unable to go back on its own. I'm trying to see if we can send it back somehow or if we must break the circle and kill it."

The demon seems to mutter something almost sourly.

"Yeah, I hear you, it totally sucks."

"I don't see why we don't just break the circle and kill it." Anita pulls out her shotgun.

"Yesh, you're bloodthirsty. First if all, it's hard to kill a demon even more so when they're insane, believe me. Suddenly they're interested in sucking brains out of people or making them kill themselves. Second of all, while I don't really have much against killing things that go bump in the night they should have done something wrong first. You can't just kill someone for existing, and personal I have a problem with making someone go insane just so we can kill it. And thirdly, it's a teenager or the equivalent of it for its species. This means that all it wants to do is mope around, sleeping and having teen angst. It doesn't want to go on a killing spree." Xander hesitates for a moment when the demon makes a sound. "Well, not unless it tries to impress someone at least."

"Impress?" Edward can't help asking, letting his curiosity take hold now when it doesn't seems like they're going to kill the demon any time soon.

"Yeah, instead of flowers or anything like that it appears they kill something instead," he turns to the demon. "Please tell me you don't, like, give the person you're trying to impress the heart."

The weres watches in amusement as the demon scuffle one foot on the ground and make an almost mumble sound, it appears that Xander can make anybody embarrassed.

"The spleen? No, wait I'm not going to comment on that, cultural differences and all that." He makes a gesture with his hands and almost takes of one of the demons arm with his axe, or rather he would have accidentally done that if the demon was corporeal. Jason wonders if it’s OK if he starts snickering, the whole situation is absurd.

"I think I'm going to start calling these kinds of situations Xander situations," he proclaims. "I never had them before I met Xander so it seems appropriate."

"I like it," Gregory says and his brother nods in agreement.

Nathaniel doesn't say anything as he's occupied with watching Xander, while resting one foot on one of the captured witches. Jason gives him a nudge.

"I'm so going to convince them to let me have a ménage au trois with them," Nathaniel blurts out, making the rest of the pack laugh.

Not that they disagree with him, the sight of Xander with his axe calmly talking to the demon is one of the hottest thing they've seen. It's easy to forget the power Xander has, he doesn't flaunt it and is more than happy to let them make their own choices and decisions. This makes it all the more powerful when he actually uses it.

"Try making it an orgy," Jason tells him. "It wouldn't be fair if only you got to participate."

"Ask him yourself."

"Ah, but he likes you more. Even the soldier likes you."

Nathaniel huffs, but doesn't disagree.

Meanwhile Xander has been talking to the demon to see if there's some other way to send it back, preferable without having to kill it.

"Jason!" The werewolf immediately snaps to attention and Xander sends him a grin. "Throw Anoix here."

Jason doesn't even ask why and only lifts the unconscious witch, and before anyone can stop him throws her at Xander. Xander takes a step to the side and she lands in the circle, by the demon. The axe comes down and somehow he manages to keep himself clean of blood.

"What are you doing!?" Anita yells at him.

"Taking care of the problem," gone is the easygoing kid and in his place is someone who's learnt to do what's necessary. And if that means sacrifice someone who tried to set loose a demon on the world, so be it. She wasn't innocent in any way, and Xander has learnt that you always gets what's coming to you. "She was a walking dead anyway, right?"

"True," Edward agrees. "She would have been giving a death sentence if she ever walked out of the woods alive."

Anita makes an aggrieved noise, but doesn't disagree since she knows it's true.

As they watch the demon becomes more solid and somehow also distorted at the same time. And then suddenly disappears taking the bleeding witch with it, leaving behind a smell of turpentine.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Xander says and puts the axe over his shoulder. "No one died or was turned into something else, or exploded. I hate when that happens, it's so hard getting rid of all the small pieces."

Somehow it does seems like they're done, and it doesn't take long for them to gather the unconscious witches and lock them in two of the cars. Leaving Xander and his pack in the last one. It also doesn't take long for them to drop them off at the police, with Anita staying there to take care of the paperwork. The rest goes back to the now closed club, Edward mostly so he can make sure he hasn't forgotten anything before he's leaving.


	26. Chapter 26

Asher quickly pulls the younger man close and runs his hands over him to make sure that Xander is uninjured. He can't smell any blood or pain from the younger man, but still has the need to just feel him under his hands. Before Xander has the chance to open his mouth to say something glib the vampire pulls him close and gives him a rough kiss. Xander tastes like he usually does, with an aftertaste of sulfur. Asher silently growls and presses even closer, until they're flushed against a wall. The vampire is furious at the fact that the younger man could have died without him knowing. Something had to be done, and done now. They might not be able to bond properly, like Jean Claude and Anita, but they could still bond.

Asher pulls back and grabs Xander's hand pulling the other with him.

"Uhm, I see you guys tomorrow or something!" Xander shouts as he disappears after the vampire.

"Should we do something?" Edward asks, more curious than worried.

"Naw, don't worry I'm pretty sure they're about to have some bonding time," Jason says with a snicker.

"Oh, that was horrible," Nathaniel says, but can't help but smile.

 

 

 

Xander doesn't have time to observe the room they enter before he's more or less thrown onto a bed. A frantic vampire on him, ripping his shirt off.

"Hey," he halfhearted protest when the cloth rips.

"Please," Asher murmurs in his ear.

"Yes, always."

Xander can almost taste the others desperation in the back of his throat when Asher kisses him again. This will not be gentle, this will be hard, primal, probably bloody and perhaps even brutal. It will be perfect, Xander thinks as the adrenaline from the fight before makes him gasp when Asher grinds their groins together. Before he can react Asher uses his strength to flip him over so he's lying on his stomach.

Suddenly Xander feels nerves fluttering in his stomach when he realizes what Asher is planning. The vampire stills when he notices the sudden nervousness in the other and runs a soothing hand over his back. He will not continue if Xander isn't certain. That much control does he still has. But if they start he will not be able to stop, so he waits for Xander to make the choice. Xander turns his head so he can see the older man.

"I already said yes, and you must know that I have no problem with this. It was you who wasn't ready, commitment problems."

Asher just gives him a haughty look before smacking his as, making Xander yelp and glare.

"I do hope you're not fond of these trousers," Asher says before taking hold of them and ripping them apart.

Xander yelps again as he's lifted of the bed by this and then lands on his stomach with a grunt when the air is forced out of him.

Asher runs his nails over Xander's back, hard enough to leave temporary marks but not enough to draw blood. Xander makes a sound that's a cross between a whimper and a moan and shudders when Asher reaches a sensitive spot.

"On your hands and knees," Asher commands and then stuffs a pillow under the younger man when he's obeyed.

It's a powerful feeling to be completely dressed while Xander is almost completely naked and positioned on the bed for him. Asher runs his nails over Xander's legs and watches the goosebumps that follows in their wakes. It's too bad, he muses, that Xander never would be interested in spanking. Too many bad memories in the younger man's past stop him from enjoying that. But they still have a lot of things they can try out on each other, and time to do so.

Asher drops his fingers under Xander's boxer shorts waistbands and gives a small tug, making Xander lift and wiggle to help him remove them. Suddenly he's tired of playing and quickly removes his own clothes before grabbing a bottle of lube. While one of his hands is between Xander's shoulder blades to keep him from moving the other is used to quickly open him up. One finger becomes two and while the vampire scissors them slightly the other hand is moves upward toward the younger man's neck. When the third finger is entered Asher also garbs Xander's neck in a vise like grip. The reaction is instantaneously, Xander's body relaxes so much that he's almost limp. Asher pulls out his fingers while at the same time he uses the grip on Xander's neck to pull the other up in a more sitting position. He then exchanges his hand with his mouth biting down as at the same time he shoves himself inside the willing body. And while Asher is carefully not to bite hard enough to draw blood, at least not yet, he has to use one of his hands to hold Xander in place while he pounds into him. Xander will be sore in the morning, but at the moment he's not complaining and is making needy noises which become louder when Asher changes his position slightly and all he's suddenly feeling is pleasure. Pleasure that builds and builds until it's almost unbearable. It's at that moment that Asher growls and pierces his neck with his teeth’s. The mixture of pleasure and sudden pain brings Xander over the edge and he comes hard, making Asher's movement stutter for a moment before picking up again even faster.

When Asher tastes Xander's blood for the first time he knew that it was something he would have to be careful with, the blood is richer and more potent than anything he's ever tasted. The power in it is staggering and in the back of his mind he has a suspicion that it's only because that Xander is willingly giving him the blood that he can handle it. He only takes a mouthful, but it's more than enough for him to feel the effect. As Xander's body shudders around him, Asher is lost in the sensation.

He both want and doesn't want this to end, the thought of being surrounded by Xander forever and the urge to complete this, finish the bond they're making. So he holds on for as long as he can, working the others responsive body until Xander is shuddering and twitching and comes again. Then when Asher can't hold out any longer and comes, he's swept away by the warm feeling of love and possession.

Asher comes too curled around the younger man, who's fully asleep. Hesitantly he tries to feel the bond, hoping it will be there. He twitches when he suddenly hears an amused laugh, which he somehow knows is the hyena. And then, then he can feel the bond. It unlike anything he ever felt or heard of before, but then again so is Xander. He knows they will never be able to talk with each other in their minds, but he doesn't care when he basis in the warm feeling of love. So much like the sun that he hasn't seen for so long, it’s a miracle he doesn't burn. No, he will never be able to know what Xander is thinking or force the other to do anything against his will, but this, this makes it worth it. The feeling of the sun a summer morning, warm, bright and endless.


	27. Epilogue

Xander is just about to sit down on the sofa next to Jason when there's a strange sound behind him. Before he can react he's pulled into the sofa and has a werewolf clinging to his arm. It takes a little maneuvering before he can turn around and look what's happening behind the backrest especially since Jason refuses to let go.

"Huh," is all he says when he sees the mirror like portal hanging there in the air.

The were makes a protesting sound when Xander tries to disentangle himself, and refuses to let go. It doesn't take many moments before Nathaniel and Gregory rushes into the room. Gregory comes to a full stop and just looks at the portal with a blanc face, not understanding what it is. Nathaniel doesn't care what it is, his instincts are telling him to go to his alpha so he throws himself over the sofa and onto Xander.

"Oof," Xander grunts, but he puts his arms around the other.

"Xander? Can you hear me Xander?" Suddenly Willows voice comes from the portal, making Gregory flinch and the were makes a small distressed sound.

"Willow," Xander almost doesn't believe it.

"Oh, thank Gaia," Willow sounds relieved.

"Willow, portals are mucho on the power scale. Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"It's good powers not bad. I'm not going to the dark side or anything. But Xander! You can come home!"

"Eh?" Is the best responds he can think of.

"Yes! The portal is open for about five more minutes, so you can come home."

Xander isn't certain what he's feeling. Well, he's feeling panicky but other than that he doesn't know. He never though he would have the chance to go back to the Scooby’s. If he had, he would never have made a home here. With a pack and a mate and friends and whatever the others were to him. He would never had made a new life and met those who were and wasn't the same as those he'd left behind. And what had he really left behind? His girls, and Giles, but other than that nothing. Sunnydale was gone, everyone else was either dead or had moved on. And he couldn't leave his pack, not again.

"Willow, I'm sorry. But I can't."

"But, but. You're Xander, my Xander shaped friend with the crayon."

Xander hesitates as he tries to think of a way to explain to Willow why he can't go back. His silence makes Nathaniel whine unhappily and he automatically makes a soothing sound to calm him.

"I have a pack here, a new family. And a," can't say mate he thinks. "Ah, eh, boyfriend?"

"Oh, my god. Please tell me you don't have a harem."

"What?! No!"

"I wouldn't mind," Nathaniel says and the other two are quick to agree that they wouldn't mind having sex with Xander, any kind of sex he would be interested in having.

"I'm not going to have sex with you!" Xander exclaim as Willow makes shocked noises.

"Of course not," Asher agrees as he wanders in to the room. "You're only having sex with me. If you're going to have sex with someone else I would expect to be included."

Xander's brain short circuit over the fact that Willow is hearing him being in a discussion about threesome.

"Oh my god. You found a male sex god. Is he a....." willow suddenly becomes quiet when she hesitates over the d word.

"No, he's not a demon." Xander says with a snort. "He's a vampire."

"Vampires are demons."

"Not here they aren't."

The portal suddenly flickers.

"Xander are you happy?" Willow asks with a small voice.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm happy here. I still miss you guys, but I can't leave. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. As long as you're happy I'm happy. We're all fine, the world haven't ended yet so that good." The portal flickers again. "Xander, just stay happy, ok? For me, live your life and be happy."

"Will's, you better be happy to. You all do, the Scooby’s and everyone else."

The portal flicker again and is gone before they can say anything else.

"Are you ok?" Asher asks him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Xander answers and blinks in surprise when the vampire gently dries his tears away. He hadn't even been aware that he was crying. "Well, I will be," he amends.

"Of course you will. We'll make sure of that," Asher agrees, smiling at the way the two weres are snuggling up to Xander.

"Yes, you will," Xander agrees and gives him a smile.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

It takes a couple of years before Asher notices it. But after he does he can't help wondering why it took him so long. He isn't certain that Xander has noticed it or not and is first hesitant to ask, thinking that it's perhaps better to talk to jean Claude first. Perhaps he's just imagining it. Not that jean Claude was any help in the end, he just said interesting, and then told him to talk to Xander. As usually the talk turned rather anticlimax, as Xander never or rather almost never reacted like Asher though he would.

"Well, yeah of course I'm aging slower than a normal person." Xander gives him a confused look. "We're mates."

"I don't understand," Asher confesses. "I haven't given you any marks or anything like that."

"Of course not, I'm not having you in my head. There's enough of a crowd in there as it is. Fine," he grabs the vampires hand and drags him down on the bed. "Look, we're mated. You even bit me and everything. Our energies blended, and probably blend every time we do the nasty. I don't think I'm explaining this very well."

"I don't think you're explaining it at all. Why are you aging slower than a normal?"

"Because we're mates?" He makes a frustrated sound. "And since my mate is a vampire and I'm not, I'm still aging but at a slower pace. I mean I wouldn't be a very good mate if I grew old too fast, or something."

"You don't know do you?"

"Well, not really. I mean I know it because we're mates, and I can see the energy twining since it happens every time we're around each other, but other than that, no."

Asher runs his fingers through Xander hair and the younger man gives a pleased him.

"Do you know how much it slowed?" He finally asks, thinking on all the extra years he has with his lover.

"I'm not really sure, but so far it seems like two or three times slower. But it might be more," he turns and gives Asher a smug smile. "It's no hurry we got plenty of time."

"That we do," Asher agrees before claiming Xander lips for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. The end. Well almost. There will be no sequel, but there will be a couple of short scenes that didn't fit into the story.


End file.
